


You Gave Me A Home

by KuroAshi_ZxS



Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Gifted (Movie 2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 61,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroAshi_ZxS/pseuds/KuroAshi_ZxS
Summary: Crossover Avengers: Infinity War y Gifted (Un Don Excepcional)Ha pasado casi un año desde que Frank adoptó legalmente a su sobrina, Mary, y su vida finalmente va por buen camino. Pero los sueños han vuelto, un presagio del regreso de su viejo equipo y de la última persona con la que esperaba encontrarse cara a cara.En otro mundo, los héroes se reunieron tras su derrota con Thanos. Cinco meses han transcurrido desde su nuevo enfrentamiento, una batalla en la que fueron capaces de arrebatarle la Gema del Alma al Titán, y devolver a quienes el chasquido del Guantelete, habían reducido a cenizas.Pero la pelea final con el Titán se acerca, y los Vengadores necesitan a su líder de regreso.Encontrarlo solo es el primero de sus problemas. Frank Adler es Steve Rogers, y quizás solo Tony Stark sea capaz de traerlo de vuelta.Stony





	1. Capítulo 01: Un don excepcional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArwenP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenP/gifts).



> Hola a todos, un gusto verlos en este trabajo. Es una historia que ha rondado mi mente hace mucho, pues desde que vi Gifted con unas amigas, pensé en hacer un fic combinando las tramas. No será exactamente como ninguna de las dos películas, pero intentaré ser lo más fiel posible a ambas.
> 
> Para quienes no hayan visto Gifted, en este cap haré una breve introducción sobre los hechos más importantes (aviso de spoilers). De otra forma, siempre pueden encontrar un resumen más acabado en internet. Al menos lo necesario y lo básico, está por aquí.
> 
> Como pequeña advertencia, habrá leves menciones de StrangeIron, pero solo eso. No será una pareja concreta, luego entenderán porqué. También se que este fic se parece un poco a uno de mis anteriores trabajos, que aún debo terminar. Pero si alguien de aquí lo sigue, lamento decir que eso tomará tiempo. Pues primero planeo seguir y terminar "Incluso si el mundo se acaba, seguiré contigo", el cual actualizaré entre pasado y pasado mañana.
> 
> Los personajes de Avengers o Gifted no me pertenecen. Disculpen las posibles faltas ortográficas.

Un gemido molesto escapó de sus labios al escuchar el sonido del despertador, poniéndose con dificultad de pie. Cayó de bruces al suelo, esta vez gruñendo por el dolor, frotando su pierna y esta vez consiguiendo gatear fuera de la trampa mortal que era su cama. Recogió la ropa del día anterior, tirándola al cesto cerca de la lavadora, cuando se dio cuenta tardíamente que la cama a su lado estaba ya vacía. 

El ruido de la ducha le dio la respuesta que necesitaba, sabiendo que su pequeña sobrina ya estaba alistándose. Sin más que hacer, se dirigió a la cocina, preparando el desayuno para ambos y la comida para sus ahora tres gatos. Dios, como odiaba esos animales, pero eran las mascotas de Mary, después de todo. Y Fred, el consentido, seguro estaría en unos momentos a su lado, exigiendo comida. Desde que la pequeña le había salvado de morir, pues había perdido uno de sus ojos, eran casi inseparables.

Se fijó en una de las fotos pegadas a la alacena, tomada en su cumpleaños, cuatro meses atrás. Se encontraba en la playa junto con Mary, una dulce chica que había heredado el cabello rubio, los ojos y la preciosa sonrisa de su hermana mayor, Diane. Se había hecho cargo de ella desde que se había suicidado, cuando Mary solo tenía escasos seis meses. Desde entonces había huido a Florida por un destino mejor con ella, convirtiéndose en su tutor legal. 

Aunque su cabello era castaño como el de su padre, pero conservaba los ojos azules al igual que Diane, nunca había tenido mayores problemas al presentarse como el responsable de Mary. Muchos solían confundirlo con su padre, y no solía corregirlo, pues realmente quería a la niña de esa manera. 

Todo se había complicado poco más de un año atrás, cuando en la escuela primaria, se habían dado cuenta que Mary era una genio de las matemáticas, igual que su madre. Diane se había suicidado por la presión, por la tristeza de nunca haber tenido una vida normal. Y él había intentado brindarle a su sobrina esa oportunidad, a sabiendas de los problemas que corría al hacerlo. 

Su madre, Evelyne, pronto había entrado en escena. Era una mujer dura y con mano de hierro, que le recordaba a cierta chica de cabello castaño y labios carmesíes, que le había robado una vez el corazón. Pero el problema es que ella estaba obsesionada, le había arrebatado la vida a su hermana para que ella fuera parte de la historia como una científica renombrada, algo que ella misma nunca pudo hacer. Volvió y terminaron en un juicio, por el que tuvo que entregar a Mary a una familia adoptiva hasta que ella tuviera edad de elegir si vivir con Evelyne o con él, mientras asistía a una escuela para dotados.

Eso casi le costó su relación con Mary, pero fue capaz de recapacitar y recuperarla a tiempo. Sabía que su pequeña aún tenía miedo, el pánico creciente de que esa pesadilla se volviera realidad una vez más. 

Ahora su madre solo llamaba en las fechas importantes, y Mary había pasado una semana en Boston con ella, durante las vacaciones. Después de todo su madre estaba demasiado ocupada defendiendo la tesis que Diane había dejado de manera póstuma, y el motivo por el que le había cedido a la pequeña y ahora la había adoptado legalmente.

A su lado, en la fotografía, estaba una mujer robusta y de espeso cabello azabache. Roberta era la dueña de la pequeña villa en la que ahora vivía, un terreno amplio con diez o doce casas, que era lo único que había podido permitirse con el escaso dinero que cargaba consigo durante su traslado a Florida. Era una mujer muy buena, de carácter fuerte, pero había sido su sostén emocional durante casi ocho años. Una buena amiga, si tenía que ponerlo en otras palabras, pues como padre primerizo, apenas si sabía cambiar un pañal.

Era ella quién le llevaba comida fresca cuando sabía que no tenía trabajo en el puerto o los muelles, reparando barcos o haciendo pequeños trabajos que sus contratistas le pedían. También era la única que le acompañaba al hospital cuando Mary enfermaba, y con ella su sobrina pasaba la noche cada viernes, la instancia de su semana para relajarse e ir a los bares, o simplemente poder dormir sin restricciones. 

Le debía demasiado a esa mujer, y dado que se encontraba tan sola como él, desde hace mucho era parte de su familia. Su pequeña y disfuncional familia.

La última persona en la fotografía era una mujer delgada y atractiva, de cabello largo y ondulado, y suaves ojos castaños. Su nombre era Bonnie, quién había sido maestra de Mary durante su primer curso en primaria. Al principio solo se había acercado a él para averiguar más de su sobrina, pero con el pasar del tiempo y dado los problemas en la corte, había sido un apoyo duradero para él. Luego se habían acostado y una cosa había llevado a la otra. 

Habían sido novios por un tiempo, pero ella había aceptado un trabajo en otra ciudad, y habían preferido separarse, darse un tiempo. Aun así, ella frecuentaba su casa y se mensajeaban casi todos los días. Era una buena amiga y confidente, y se sentía realmente agradecido que las cosas marcharan bien para ambos y no la hubiese perdido tras finalizar su relación. 

“No sabía que dibujabas, Frank” una suave vocecita llamó desde su espalda, haciéndole saltar por la sorpresa. Esa niña sí que era silenciosa, y desde el incidente con Evelyne y su breve proceso de adopción, disfrutaba de asustarle cada vez que podía. Volteó a ver a su sobrina con algo de dificultad, equilibrando con dificultad dos tazones de cereal con leche en un brazo y un plato con tostadas en su mano libre. Mary se encontraba ya vestida, con Fred sentado cerca de sus piernas. Ese gato disfrutaba pasar tiempo con su dueña. Pero lo que más llamó su atención era el boceto que había hecho la noche anterior, el cual exhibía con notorio orgullo, como si fuera un premio de valor inestimable “Ugh, te ves jodidamente mal. Pareces un zombie. O uno de los competidores de lucha libre”

“Idioma” sonrió con suavidad, sabiendo que buena parte de sus groserías provenían de su propio vocabulario. Sabía que debía verse horrible, con marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos y una palidez casi enfermiza en su piel. No había dormido bien en las últimas semanas, e incluso Roberta se había ofrecido a cuidar a Mary por una o dos noches extra para que pudiera descansar “es una larga historia, pero tienes tus clases en la Universidad en menos de una hora. Hay que apresurarnos”

Mary infló las mejillas, pero sentándose en su silla de todas formas. Amaba al profesor Williams, uno de los pocos docentes que la trataba con igualdad al resto de sus alumnos de doctorado. Los días jueves era el único momento en la semana en que no debía arrastrarla de cama para desayunar “Te estás desviando del tema”

“No, no lo estoy” aunque era bastante obvio que si lo estaba. Mary le conocía como la palma de su mano, pero por el momento lo dejaría pasar. Tendría un par de horas para buscar una historia decente.

Mary tendría clase hasta el mediodía, y estaría trabajando hasta entonces en el muelle. Luego iría a recogerla y almorzarían juntos en casa. A las tres, tendría que dejarla en la escuela, y hoy le habían avisado que su reunión de padres se cancelaba, por lo que llegarían un poco antes. Tendría tiempo para preparar una cena decente, tiempo del que no disponía en una semana normal. Desde fines de otoño su trabajo aumentaba, sobre todo por los fuertes vientos, sus clientes frecuentes solían llamarle cuatro o hasta seis veces. Al menos tendría dinero extra para comprar un regalo de cumpleaños perfecto para Mary, y otro para Roberta, quién cumplía años solo seis días después que la pequeña.

Dio un vistazo al boceto, no tan bueno como en otros tiempos, pero sin duda bastante acercado a lo que buscaba. Los rasgos afilados de sus pómulos y barbilla estaban allí, el brillo en sus ojos, la sonrisa descarada y el porte perfecto. Su postura gritaba poder e inteligencia, vestido con un traje hecho a la medida. No podía ser más que perfecto.

“¿Es tu nuevo novio?” esta vez logro evitar que su sobresalto fuera evidente, pues Mary había terminado de arreglar sus cuadernos y le miraba con marcada curiosidad. No era su intención abstraerse tanto en su obra, pero no tenía foto alguna. Ese hombre solo existía en sus recuerdos. 

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había tomado un lápiz y había intentado dibujar. Desde la muerte de Diane, quizás unos meses antes de ello. Las imágenes que le atormentaban desde que era un niño, sus recuerdos de cuando había sido Steve Rogers.

Sí, podían llamarlo loco, aunque nunca se lo había contado a nadie. Solo su madre, en otro tiempo, había visto uno de sus dibujos y lo había tomado como un pasatiempo sinsentido. Había despotricado por días sobre como perdía el tiempo, y amenazándolo para saber en qué curso se había inscrito y donde. Por suerte y desgracia, en aquellos días Diane estaba a punto de obtener un nuevo doctorado, por lo que había logrado convencerla que se trataba de clases online particulares. Había inventado una cuenta falsa, haciéndose pasar por un maestro de arte privado, y el asunto había llegado hasta allí. Daba gracias a Dios y a las clases de Natasha sobre espionaje por los pequeños favores.

Cualquiera habría cuestionado su juicio, no solo por saber que creía en extraños sueños que tenía desde que era niño, sino por los sueños en sí. Otra vida, una fantástica por lo demás. 

Podrían pensar que era cosa de infantes, de ver demasiadas películas de superhéroes. Pero esos sueños seguían, continuaban con él a través de su adolescencia y adultez. Y poco a poco se había convencido a si mismo que eran verdad, o de otra manera, habría perdido realmente la cordura. En otro mundo, había sido Steve Rogers, pero ahora su hombre era Frank Adler. Él era ambos, y no negaba su otro yo, solo lo ocultaba.

Ya lo bastante difícil había sido recuperar a Mary, como para perderla si alguien más se enteraba de sus fantasías. 

Quizás el estrés de cuidar a Mary, de velar por ella, de asumir nuevamente la responsabilidad de alguien, habían mantenido su mente demasiado ocupada y se había olvidado de ellos. Pero dos semanas atrás estos habían regresado, con más fuerza que antes, recordándole lo que había perdido y como había muerto.

“No, no es mi novio, pequeña fisgona” un dolor terrible se instaló en su pecho, dado que era algo que se encontraba fuera de su alcance. Nunca podría hacerlo, él ya estaba en un mundo distinto, una nueva vida. Y él tenía a alguien más en ella. Se suponía que dibujaba para aliviar su mente sobre estimulada, pero a veces no podía evitar desear aquello que nunca podría obtener. Un círculo del que no podía escapar.

“No es fisgar si estaba sobre la mesa de la sala de estar” la pequeña frunció un poco el ceño, mirando nuevamente el dibujo “no has visto a nadie desde que terminaste tu relación con la señorita Stevenson” escuchar el apellido de Bonnie siempre le hacía sonreír. A veces creía que era demasiada coincidencia que se asemejara a su anterior nombre “además es guapo, yo lo aprobaría”

“Solo digamos que es alguien que me odia. Cometí una estupidez y no lo volveré a ver” hizo una pausa, dejando el dibujo sobre la mesa antes de recoger los platos que habían ocupado en el desayuno y llevarlos al fregadero. Ya era tarde, por lo que se daría un baño tras terminar su único trabajo ese día y antes de recoger a Mary de sus clases en la universidad. 

Ese pensamiento le arrancó una nueva sonrisa, saber que ella podría tener una vida normal, asistiendo al doctorado de Matemáticas en la mañana y a la primaria en la tarde. Cuando fuera mayor verían como arreglar sus horarios, pero mientras, ella podía ejercitar su mente y ser una niña de ocho años tan normal y feliz como el resto.

“Bueno, entonces es un idiota. Nadie que te conozca lo suficiente puede odiarte” las palabras de su sobrina le arrancaron una sonora carcajada, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces, pues sabía de primera mano lo protectora que era Mary con sus relaciones. No por nada había causado tantos problemas en el inicio de su relación con Bonnie.

“Tú tampoco puedes tratar de idiota a las personas sin conocerlos” se apresuró a su cuarto, casi tropezando nuevamente con las mantas de su cama mientras intentaba cambiarse de ropa. Un golpe en la puerta principal le arrancó de sus cavilaciones, dándose un golpe contra su escritorio mientras buscaba sus zapatillas “Mary, abre la puerta. Seguro es el cartero con el libro que encargaste la semana pasada” los pasos rápidos de la chica le hicieron bufar con gracia, sabiendo que había estado enfurruñada desde el día anterior por el retraso de su paquete. Era la única opción viable, dado que Roberta solía entrar sin llamar, ocupando las llaves que años atrás le había entregado. Estaba a punto de colocarse su abrigo, cuando la voz temerosa de Mary le puso en alerta “Mierda santa…” 

Esa fue toda la señal que necesitó para cubrir el corto espacio que separaba la única habitación de la casa con la puerta principal. Mary se encontraba de pie, con la mandíbula desencajada, mirando con sorpresa a quién se encontraba del otro lado. Claro, ella solía maldecir, aunque ambos tenían un acuerdo de solo hacerlo en casa o con personas de confianza. Ya era bastante malo que le miraran con odio cuando escuchaban a una niña decir groserías bajo el cuidado de un adulto supuestamente responsable.

Pero esas palabras solo las había escuchado una vez, y en esa ocasión Mary había conocido a su abuela. Por lo que el temor que fuera alguien que intentara hacerle daño, no era infundado. 

Cuando finalmente derrapó por la alfombra con algo de dificultad, acercando sutilmente a su sobrina contra él, con un brazo protector sobre sus hombros, la visión que le esperaba hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un instante. 

“Hey, ha pasado un tiempo” comentó el hombre en el umbral con una sonrisa nerviosa, el mismo hombre que la noche anterior había bosquejado, tras despertar de uno de sus sueños recurrentes y no ser capaz de volver a dormir. El mismo hombre por el que había muerto una vez. Y si la exclamación poco varonil que escapó de su boca y la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro eran demasiado notorias, no podía cuidarse de ello: porque frente a él estaba Tony Stark, el hombre que nunca podría alcanzar en su vida, y que creyó perder para siempre.


	2. Capítulo 02: A través del espacio y el tiempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Marvel y sus historias no me pertenecen.
> 
> ¡Hola a todos! Es un gusto volver a verlos. Me alegra saber que este fic ha tenido buena aceptación, Este capítulo será un poco más explicativo, pero lamentablemente, es algo que debo hacer. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos, pero especialmente a: levana84 y marvelonedc ¡Muchas gracias por comentar.
> 
> Disculpen cualquier posible falta ortogrática

Pero esas palabras solo las había escuchado una vez, y en esa ocasión Mary había conocido a su abuela. Por lo que el temor que fuera alguien que intentara hacerle daño, no era infundado. 

Cuando finalmente derrapó por la alfombra con algo de dificultad, acercando sutilmente a su sobrina contra él, con un brazo protector sobre sus hombros, la visión que le esperaba hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un instante. 

“Hey, ha pasado un tiempo” comentó el hombre en el umbral con una sonrisa nerviosa, el mismo hombre que la noche anterior había bosquejado, tras despertar de uno de sus sueños recurrentes y no ser capaz de volver a dormir. El mismo hombre por el que había muerto una vez. Y si la exclamación poco varonil que escapó de su boca y la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro eran demasiado notorias, no podía cuidarse de ello: porque frente a él estaba Tony Stark, el hombre que nunca podría alcanzar en su vida, y que creyó perder para siempre.

xxxxx

Tenía una hija. Oh dios, Steve tenía una hija ¿Qué clase de universo era ese? 

Seguro la palidez en su rostro era demasiado notoria, pues Steve suavemente apartó a la pequeña de su lado y colocó una firme mano bajo su codo, guiándolo hacia el único sofá de la habitación. Por su expresión, probablemente creía que podía desmayarse. Incluso un gato… ¿un gato que solo tenía un ojo? Se había acercado, curioso, como si esperara que cayera inconsciente en cualquier momento.

Con suavidad un vaso con agua fue empujado en sus manos, y Tony no pudo evitar sentirse brevemente orgulloso por evitar que el líquido se derramara. Bebió la mitad de un solo trago, pues sentía la mirada de quién un día había sido su líder, penetrándole, haciéndole saber sin necesidad de palabras que no le dejaría en paz hasta comprobar que se encontrara en perfectas condiciones. 

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Tal madre gallina. No podía negar que lo había extrañado.

Alzó la cabeza al escuchar el tintineo de unas llaves, viendo como Steve se colocaba rápidamente un abrigo negro “Mary, iré por Roberta. Creo que hoy no podré ir contigo a tus clases” le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a la pequeña, ignorando olímpicamente el puchero en sus labios “y no, no puedes quedarte. Más tarde te contaré todo. Espérame aquí”

Aquello fue un golpe en el estómago, que le hizo imposible beber el agua que quedaba en el vaso. 

Había sido difícil encontrar el paradero de Steve, rastrearlo con la ayuda de Stephen, cuando tuvieron la certeza que su Capitán estaba allí, en algún lugar del cosmos. De algún universo. Había sido una decisión por lo demás difícil, cuando el luto por el rubio se estaba asentando en todos ellos…la última persona que había esperado le había brindado una esperanza. 

Bueno, persona no era la palabra correcta. Dios, el dios de las travesuras, era la razón por la que se encontraba en una pequeña casa de Florida. De otro mundo diferente en el que los superhéroes solo existían en historietas y el cine.

Loki era uno de los mayores conocedores de la Gema del Espacio, por lo que cuando finalmente Thor le había mencionado lo ocurrido durante su segunda batalla contra Thanos, prácticamente le había arrastrado a su nave y llamado a todos a una conferencia de último minuto, a las dos de la madrugada. Nunca olvidaría el rostro del dios del trueno cuando su hermano le había dicho que “sus planes brillantes se habían agotado con la caída de Asgard”. Sí, había escuchado esa historia de los labios de Bruce, y no había podido evitar reír hasta que Thor le fulminó con su mirada.

Teniendo en cuenta que aquello era posible y que no quería convertirse en un Tony asado, había hecho lo más inteligente y cerrado la boca.

Aún era extraño pensar que el loco hermanastro del dios del trueno se había cambiado de bando, pero incluso Clint le tenía cierta lástima cuando se enteraron que este había sido controlado por Thanos en primer lugar. Las relaciones con los Vengadores originales no eran las mejores, pero cuernitos era un buen aliado. Y el puente para evitar que Thor se perdiera en medio de la desesperación.

Aún recordaba nítidamente esa reunión, todos expectantes, a la espera de saber que era lo que Loki tenía tantas ansias para comunicarles. Sabiendo que era un buen rastreador, muchos temían una nueva incursión del Titán en la Tierra, pero sus palabras desestabilizaron a todos “Ustedes nunca me dijeron, panda de tarados, que el Capitán Rogers murió a causa de las Gemas”.

“no era de tu incumbencia” había sido él la primera persona en discutirle al dios de las travesuras ese punto, pues solo recordar el momento en que la luz abandonó los ojos de Steve servía para hundirlo un poco más en la desesperación.

“Oh, por supuesto que puedes decir eso, Stark. Claro que no es mi asunto, nada relativo al hombre del pasado” una mueca cruel se había formado en el rostro del pelinegro, mirándolos a todos con la condescendencia habitual de su persona “pero gracias a ello, hemos perdido poco más de cuatro meses, cuando podríamos haberlo traído de regreso”

El silencio se había dejado sentir en la habitación, dejando a todos efectivamente mudos. Tras la derrota con Thanos, la muerte de la mitad del universo, una nueva lucha había iniciado. El propio Tony había regresado a la Tierra junto con Nébula, y se había unido a quienes seguían con vida. Pasaron semanas planeando un nuevo ataque, pues con los conocimientos de Thor, sabían que si le arrebatan la Gema del Alma al Titán serían capaces de revertir el terrible problema que este había causado.

Esta vez habían dejado a Rocket y Nébula buscar información sobre el paradero de su enemigo, mientras ellos se preparaban. Tony había vuelto a hablar con Steve, pero solo lo necesario: las heridas aún seguían abiertas y su Capitán, entendiendo rápidamente lo que necesitaba, se había limitado a interactuar con él solo como líderes tanto fuera como dentro del campo de batalla.

Quizás eso había acabado con Steve. Y era algo que Tony nunca se perdonaría.

A fin de cuentas, habían terminado en Titán, el viejo y acabado planeta natal de Thanos. No sabían cuánto tiempo tenían a su favor antes que las almas de sus amigos fueran irrecuperables, por lo que se enfocaron en una estrategia más extrema: intentar volar el lugar en millones de pedazos, sabiendo que su rival intentaría detenerlos. Ya fuera por la nostalgia o los recuerdos, les haría frente en un instante: creería que se trataba de una simple venganza, y Thanos no tendría miedo alguno en volver a combatir ¿Por qué habría de temerles? Después de todo, él tenía las Gemas del Infinito en su poder.

Y ese, señoras y señores, había sido su primer error.

Había sido una batalla desesperada, el último intento por salvar aquello que antes no habían podido proteger. Y todo gracias al idiota de Steve. A su sacrificio. A lograr lo que en Wakanda no había sido capaz, por el cansancio físico y las heridas.

Nuevamente, había frenado el puñetazo de Thanos, pero esta vez en pleno ataque.

Era obvio que su Capitán no pensaba salir vivo, que era un total y completo acto suicida. Cuando Thanos había abierto un portal hacia un agujero negro, cuando todos ellos estaban batallando por no caer hacia su perdición, Steve había desconcentrado al Titán del único modo posible: sujetando el guantelete, poniendo sus manos directamente sobre la Gema del Espacio. 

Pero también en ese instante había ocurrido un milagro. 

Thor les había dicho que la Gema del Alma es capaz de darle a su portador los poderes de quienes hubieran sido absorbidos, y Thanos sin duda los había ocupado un par de veces. Y seguro teniendo presente que era incapaz de utilizar dos Gemas al mismo tiempo, dado el estado en que se encontraba su guantelete, el Titán no había pensado mucho antes de contraatacar a la persona que había osado hacerle frente.

Claro, podría haber esperado unos segundos a que Steve se desintegrara, disfrutando los gritos de agonía por la cantidad de poder a la que se había puesto en contacto. Pero no contaba con la capacidad de curación otorgada por el suero que, milagrosamente, le había permitido mantenerse en pie. Si seguía en esa postura dejaría una brecha abierta, podría cualquiera del resto atacarle, así que decidió cancelar la Gema del Espacio y acabarlo con la del Alma. 

Strange les había explicado, mucho después, que ese había sido un golpe de suerte. De haber sido otra piedra la elegida, la historia sería otra, pero todos ellos estaban al tanto de lo que estaba pasando. Se habían negado, en un esfuerzo máximo que casi había acabado sus almas, a que Thanos utilizara sus poderes por unos preciosos segundos. Y Steve, durante ellos, le había arrebatado la Gema del Alma. 

Ese era el futuro que había visto, donde todos se salvaban. Pero lo que había permanecido incierto para él, era quién empuñaría la piedra en el momento final. 

Stephen había creído que se trataba de Tony, razón por lo que le había protegido, aún a costa de la Gema del Tiempo. Pero ahora era claro que se trataba del Capitán, quién había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el peso de dos piedras a base de pura voluntad. 

Y como si eso no bastara, antes que su energía vital escapase entre sus dedos, Steve había liberado todas las almas de quienes Thanos se había apoderado. Había caído al suelo, rodeado por personas confundidas, que poco a poco se restablecían a través de las cenizas. Era casi como si el planeta Titán se disculpara por el último de sus miembros, otorgando vida, no muerte.

Tony se encontraba cerca, ya con la armadura desgastada, arrodillándose frente a su Capitán. Sabía que seguro debía verse patético en esos momentos, jadeando, respirando pesadamente, mientras acunaba el cuerpo muerto de Steve entre sus brazos. A su lado se encontraba Sam, y al otro Bucky, ambos ahogados producto de las lágrimas, sin necesidad que nadie le dijera lo ocurrido como para darse cuenta de quién era su salvador.

Todo había terminado en medio de una bruma, mientras ellos tres sostenían a Steve. En algún momento, el dúo entre Strange y Thor había rescatado la Gema del Tiempo, pero Thanos se había dado a la fuga con la piedra del Espacio durante un descuido del gigante verde. Al parecer Hulk ya se había recuperado, y planeaba destrozar al Titán si tenía la oportunidad.

Solo tenían la satisfacción de haberle dañado, realmente en esta ocasión, pues casi todos los héroes habían estado presentes. Strange había vuelto a poseer el Ojo de Agamoto, y tras una breve explicación, les había asegurado que solo podría traer de regreso a quienes habían muerto durante el primer asedio de Thanos, a los asgardianos. Algún otro, y podría cambiar drásticamente su realidad.

Gracias a eso Loki estaba vivo, y les había brindado la explicación que tanto habían buscado: la razón por la que ni siquiera Stephen, había sido capaz de traer de regreso al soldado. Habían creído que su sacrificio era el precio que había tomado la Gema del Alma, por lo que habían intentado recuperar a Steve directamente de ella: resultaba que no, que esa piedra había tomado otra cosa, sus poderes. Era lo único que había sido capaz de conseguir, dado que su exposición con la Gema del Espacio, había catapultado la esencia de Steve Rogers a otro mundo completamente distinto.

Rastrearlo les había quitado casi un mes, mientras que un equipo planeaba y creaba nuevas defensas para el tercer y último ataque, un grupo mucho más reducido se encargaba de Steve Rogers. Y Loki tenía razón al apresurarlos, pues necesitaban a su Capitán: habían sido sus acciones las que le habían salvado, a fin de cuentas, y era alguien capaz de soportar una piedra sin morir instantáneamente. Sus estrategias eran solo un punto más a su favor, por la que todos estaban intentando dar con su paradero.

Además de Steve, tampoco habían podido recuperar a Visión. Su núcleo era la Gema de la Mente, sin ella…era casi imposible. Por ello Wanda peleaba tan férreamente; ayudando a Loki, Strange y Wong con aquella titánica pelea.

Hasta que habían dado con él. 

Tenían cinco días para encontrarlo, buscar registros y convencerlo. Tony había temido la clase de mundo en la que el soldado podría acabar varado, pues nadie se merecía vivir la misma clase de penurias dos veces en dos vidas distintas. Strange había abierto un portal, por el que ellos habían pasado en uno de los Quinjet más pequeños, diseñados para pasar inadvertidos ante las redes de monitoreo.

Al final no había sido necesaria tanta precaución: en un mundo sin superhéroes, y por ende sin los últimos avances tecnológicos, manteniendo la invisibilidad era casi imposible que los detectaran. En el peor de los casos, pensaba Tony, los confundirían con un ovni.

Con FRIDAY pirateando los principales sistemas gubernamentales, solo había tomado cerca de un día dar con Steve. Al final no habían necesitado sus archivos, pues un reconocimiento facial le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba: una grabación obtenida por una cámara de seguridad en la entrada de la villa donde su Capitán vivía. Debía dar gracias a Natasha por la idea; quién pensaba que, si la Gema podía mantener algo además de su apariencia, era el lugar donde había nacido. A fin de cuentas había tenido razón, pues Steve seguía siendo estadounidense. 

Al menos no había sido tan mala idea venir acompañado. Dado que no sabían a qué tipo de mundo se enfrentaban, habían formado un pequeño equipo: Natasha, Clint y Bucky. Si, incluso el ex Soldado del Invierno se había convertido en un buen amigo con el paso de las semanas. El dolor seguía allí, en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero había aprendido a aceptar que Barnes era tan víctima como sus padres a manos de HYDRA. El luto por Steve les había unido, y ahora entendía mejor la razón por la que el soldado había mencionado tantas veces que ambos eran parecidos, y que seguro podrían llevarse bien.

A primeras horas de la mañana, había recibido el informe de FRIDAY sobre el reconocimiento facial. Steve se veía casi tan joven como en sus tiempos, con el cabello castaño en vez de rubio, pero sus hermosos ojos azules seguían siendo los mismos, al igual que sus facciones. Su cuerpo, sorprendentemente musculo, destacaba en medio de la grabación. Aunque a juzgar por sus hombros hundidos y las ojeras claramente visibles, estaba pasando por un mal momento.

Había sido aquello lo que le había instado a actuar, a abandonar la seguridad del Quinjet para dirigirse al hogar de Steve. Temía por su vida, teniendo más que presente en su mente el historial de sus enfermedades antes del suero. Tenía que comprobar que este se encontrar bien con sus propios ojos.

Sin decirle al resto, quienes se encontraban dormidos cuando había escapado de la nave, había arrendado un auto y en media hora estaba allí. Golpeó la puerta antes que su escaso valor mermara por completo, pero al escuchar los pasos suaves y delicados de un infante, el corazón retumbó con fuerza en su pecho: allí, frente a él, se encontraba una niña de no más de ocho años mirándole con la boca abierta.

Realmente esperaba equivocarse, no quería creer que ella (Mary, su nombre es Mary) era hija de Steve. Pero todas las evidencias estaban frente a sus ojos: el parecido físico, el modo en que este le había abrazado, su profunda mirada. 

Y ahora, solo ahora, empezaba a sentir el peso de la situación, de lo que había hecho. 

Debió primero revisar esos papeles, pues ¿Qué derecho tenía él de arrebatarle a Steve la oportunidad de ser feliz?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, cualquier duda o consulta pueden dejarla en comentarios. Desde el siguiente cap empezará el drama...y un par de problemas. Pero también iniciará la relación entre estos dos. 
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Hasta entonces!


	3. Capítulo 03: Estar a la altura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Marvel y sus historias no me pertenecen.
> 
> ¡Hola a todos! Es un gusto verlos una vez más. La suerte ha estado de mi lado, por lo que no tardé mucho en traer continuación de este fic. Como mencioné en el capítulo anterior, inicia oficialmente aquí la primera interacción y encuentro entre Steve y Tony. 
> 
> Como advertencia, me gustaría señalar lo que dije en el primer capítulo: habrán menciones de StrangeIron, pero no será en realidad una pareja. Ahora lo entenderán.
> 
> Saludos especiales a: levana84 y Dai-99 ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!
> 
> Disculpen cualquier posible falta de ortografía.

Realmente esperaba equivocarse, no quería creer que ella (Mary, su nombre es Mary) era hija de Steve. Pero todas las evidencias estaban frente a sus ojos: el parecido físico, el modo en que este le había abrazado, su profunda mirada. 

Y ahora, solo ahora, empezaba a sentir el peso de la situación, de lo que había hecho. 

Debió primero revisar esos papeles, pues ¿Qué derecho tenía él de arrebatarle a Steve la oportunidad de ser feliz?

xxxxx

“Entonces… ¿Roberta es tu madre?”

Tras casi cinco minutos completamente a solas con la pequeña, la naturaleza de Tony empezó a jugarle una mala pasada. Era hiperactivo, incapaz de mantener las manos quietas: tanto su mente como su cuerpo estaban en constante movimiento. Ya había recorrido con la mirada la sencilla habitación en que se encontraban cerca de siete veces, acariciado a los gatos que vivían allí al menos una docena, dado que se habían instalado cómodamente en sus rodillas. 

Por la sonrisa (estaba seguro que tenía al menos un deje de maldad en ella, fuera solo una niña o no. Era la hija de Steve, después de todo) de Mary, seguro no se había encargado de ellos solo para molestarlo. Dos estaban en su regazo; mientras que el tercero, el gato al que le faltaba un ojo, estaba jugando con la niña, quién se encontraba sentada en el suelo frente a él.

Tony estaba lo suficiente seguro que la había jodido en grande en esa ocasión, por lo que la pregunta tenía al menos algo de sentido. Necesitaba saber en que se estaba metiendo, recabar algo de información. No tenía intención de hacer sentir a Steve peor por algún comentario suyo. Y Natasha seguro lo mataría cuando supiera todo de aquel lío, o cuando le golpeara durante los entrenamientos hasta lograrlo. 

Era una mujer mortal y terrorífica, pero nada era peor que cuando alguien obviamente ignoraba sus consejos de espías. O de sentido común, si era sincero consigo mismo. 

Pero claro, no había tenido en cuenta la reacción de la pequeña. Doblemente idiota se sentía solo al escuchar su respuesta, su tono entrecortado por el dolor de la perdida. Sobre todo, porque era un sentimiento con el que sentía identificado.

“Roberta es nuestra vecina, una gran amiga. Siempre me cuida los viernes en la noche, y prepara unas galletas deliciosas” Mary sonrió ampliamente ante la mención de la mujer. Pero luego agachó su cabeza, deslizando sus dedos distraídamente por el pelaje de su mascota “mamá está muerta. Ella se fue cuando tenía seis meses. Frank me ha cuidado desde entonces”

Oh, estaba tan jodido. Steve le mataría si sabía que estaba haciendo sentir mal a su hija. 

De haber sido posible para él, habría golpeado su propio rostro. Sabía que el tacto no era lo suyo, pero en esos momentos la estaba jodiendo. En letras mayúsculas y con muchos signos de exclamación adornando esa palabra. Solo faltaba un enorme cartel de neón para que fuera más obvio.

Aunque por respeto a los amigos felinos de Mary, pues sabía que Steve prefería cientos de veces a los perros, no se movió un ápice de su lugar. Además, las pobres mascotas de la niña no se lo merecían. Solo un leve temblor delató su conmoción interna, pero al parecer fue suficiente para que ella detectara sus pensamientos. Una habilidad por demás molesta que creía, solo su Capitán era capaz de poseer. Cuan malditamente equivocado estaba. 

“No tenías como saber eso, así que no te culpes” Mary se abrazó a sus rodillas, mirándolo fijamente a través de su rubio cabello. Tony hizo una mueca en cambio, pues en realidad, claro que podría haberlo sabido. Lo haría si hubiera leído el maldito informe que FRIDAY había preparado para todos. Pero no, tan imprudente como siempre, ni siquiera había llevado consigo el maldito teléfono celular. Su único escape, la opción de poder excusarse para fingir recibir una llamada, dejar que su IA explicara todo para él, había escapado de sus manos “pero eso no quita que sigas siendo un idiota”

Tony había llevado el vaso a sus labios, pensando ganar tiempo mientras bebía el agua lo más lento que era capaz, aunque fuera un truco ridículo. Solía usarlo durante las juntas de Stark Industrias, solo para evitar insultar a algún socio y esperar su sentencia luego a manos de Pepper. 

Cuando hacia eso, por lo general, la gente solo ponía los ojos en blanco, lo ignoraba olímpicamente o lo insultaban. Aquel comentario le hizo escupir, logrando que los mentados gatos escaparan siseando de su regazo. Siendo la hija de su anterior líder, y recordando su primer encuentro, por supuesto debía ir con la última opción.

Malditos genes.

“Ni siquiera me conoces para afirmar que soy un idiota” 

Vale, si lo pensaba fría y detenidamente, realmente no tenía motivo alguno para ponerse al nivel de un niño. Era infantil e inmaduro. Pero Mary frunció el ceño a cambio, aceptando sin duda aquel desafío.

“No necesito conocerte para saber que lo eres” Un golpe bajo, demasiado bajo, sobre todo sabiendo de quién venían esas palabras.

Tony gruñó en respuesta, trasladándose al suelo para poder seguir con aquel duelo de miradas. Se mantuvo firme, sin siquiera pestañear, cuando una voz le hizo perder su precaria concentración y otorgándole la victoria a la pequeña “ahora entiendo a qué problema te refieres, Frank. Sin duda esto es ridículo”

En el umbral se encontraba una mujer morena, de mediana edad y de espeso cabello azabache. Una ruda expresión cruzaba su rostro, así como un deje de sorpresa “lo entiendo de ti, querida ¿Pero usted? Se supone que es un adulto ¡Debe hacerse respetar como tal! En cambio…” se cruzó de brazos, entrando a la habitación para recoger un bolso, sin duda perteneciente a la niña, si las pegatinas de gatos podían indicar algo “ponerse a la altura de ella. Literal y figurativamente” negó con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, sin lograr salir de su estupor.

Un enorme rubor cubrió las mejillas de Tony, dándose cuenta tardíamente, que aquella mujer era Roberta, la vecina de Steve. Se puso de pie de un salto, tendiendo su mano y ofreciendo una sonrisa galante, intentando salir a flote en esa situación “Tony Stark, madam” hizo una pequeña mueca, al notar como la mujer solo le miraba con las cejas alzadas “Yo…uhm…me disculpo por eso. Fue id…” de ser posible, la expresión de Roberta fue aún más aterradora que la de Natasha. Groserías, claro. No se suponía que debía decirlas frente a una niña, aunque ella le hubiera tratado así primero “fue torpe de mi parte, un desliz. Prometo que no volverá a suceder”

Mientras Roberta estrechaba su mano y se presentaba, aunque aun ciertamente dudosa, fue una risa entrecortada la que le hizo fruncir el ceño, sabiendo exactamente porque su Capitán estaba riendo. Una vez había ocurrido algo parecido con los mini espías… (los hijos de Clint, Tony. Pero es tan difícil pensar que tenga tres, viviendo en una granja secreta con tractor y todo) y ningún miembro de su equipo lo había dejado caer en el transcurso de los años “Dudo que eso sea posible” el resplandor de Roberta hizo que las carcajadas de Steve se detuvieran en seco, pero mantuvo una sonrisa divertida “Lamento pedir este favor, te diría que tomaras mi camioneta, pero siempre dices…”

“…que esa máquina te matará un día de estos. No puedo fiarme del todo de un vehículo que está hecho de más partes que Frankenstein” 

“Lo sé, lo sé” Steve le lanzó su cartera, la que Roberta atrapó con facilidad “déjame pagar esta vez, después de todo me estás haciendo un favor”

“Nunca es un favor si se trata de Mary. Siempre estaré encantada de cuidar de ella” dejó que la niña se despidiera antes de tomarla de la mano. Aunque Mary parecía feliz de ir con Roberta, también su expresión delataba lo abatida que estaba, al no poder quedarse a escuchar su conversación y resolver sus dudas. La tan temida curiosidad infantil “tus conocidos…Frank, tus conocidos ¿Siempre son así de extraños? Desde Evelyne hasta…este caballero” hizo una breve pausa antes de escoger aquel apelativo, insegura de saber cómo llamarle. No sabía quién era ese tal Tony Stark ni que pintaba en la vida de Frank, pero cuando este llamó a su puerta con una expresión tan incrédula y atemorizada…a veces, estaba bien no confiar del todo.

Aunque el hombre era ridículo, y ciertamente bien parecido. Eso podría dárselo. 

Aquel comentario les hizo sonreír nuevamente, tanto a Steve como al propio Tony. Si supiera la verdad, sabría qué tal definición era en realidad bastante pequeña para los Vengadores. Quizás se ajustara más la palabra increíbles, considerando su línea de trabajo y sus trajes “No te imaginas, Roberta. Gracias otra vez”

“Un placer conocerla” y con esas palabras, Roberta se alejó al trote, dejando a ambos solos en la habitación.

Ambos se miraron, inseguros, sin saber qué hacer en medio de aquel incomodo silencio. Tony volvió a tomar asiento en el sofá, imitando a Steve, quien había optado por mantener la distancia y ocupar una de las sillas que pertenecía a la cocina.

“Lo recuerdas todo…” murmuró Tony, maravillado al percatarse de tal transcendente e importante detalle. Había recorrido la distancia que separaba el Quinjet de la casa de su líder pensando, planeando mil maneras de convencerlo de lo que ocurría, de quien era en realidad. Pensó hacerse pasar por un amigo, saludar, ver si su cara traía recuerdos…aunque fueran esos recuerdos, a su mente.

Pero Steve tenía su memoria intacta, al parecer. De otra forma habría reaccionado distinto.

O quizá…si lo pensaba detenidamente, hubiese intentando reaccionar distinto, si la sorpresa no le hubiera vencido. No era un tipo que dejara ver sus emociones así como así, pero suponía que si recordaba todo, debió pensar que era imposible regresar. Y tenía una hija ahora de la cual preocuparse. Fingir ya no era posible, ni tampoco una pregunta que quisiera hacer, pues temía la respuesta. Esa era una de las pocas ocasiones en que realmente prefería dejar la curiosidad sepultada en lo más hondo de su interior.

“Sí, desde que tenía catorce años. Quince quizá. El tiempo es un concepto borroso para mí, incluso ahora” Steve le dedico una tímida sonrisa antes de rectificar sus palabras “más bien, es un concepto borroso, sobre todo ahora”

El rubio se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, o intentándolo al menos. Pero Tony podía ver como jugaba con sus manos y su respiración era un poco más acelerada de lo normal. Era natural que se sintiera nervioso, sobre todo considerando su tormentosa relación.

Nuevamente el silencio incomodo se instaló entre ambos, y otro detalle que antes no había considerado escapó de la boca de Tony, hablando antes que pudiera darse cuenta “También te llamas Frank. Francis. Oh, la ironía. Es lo menos patriótico que podría haber esperado. Charles te hubiera convenido más”

Sin poder evitarlo, Steve estalló en carcajadas, disipando con ello el aura que los había estado asfixiando. Se sentó más relajado en la silla, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo de madera, un poco inestable por el paso de los años y el uso constante “bueno, eso no estaba entre mis elecciones de vida”

“Puedo entenderlo. Apostaría que tu cumpleaños tampoco es el cuatro de julio, ahora”

“No, lamentablemente. Mi madre…bueno, mi madre aquí, seguro se hubiese vuelto loca”

“eso es…raro” Tony le miró con la cabeza ladeada, sin poder dar sentido a sus palabras “es un día de descanso y celebración... ¿Quién puede odiarlo?”

“Ella” reafirmó Steve, divertido “es británica. No sabía mucho de esas celebraciones hasta que mi padre intentó montar un espectáculo con fuegos artificiales. Algo salió mal y provocamos un pequeño incendio. Se quemó una caja con sus documentos que estaba en una bodega en el jardín. Desde entonces fue una discusión de cada año”

“Bien, eso es doblemente raro”

Esta vez fue el turno de Tony para reír, pero más temprano que tarde, vio como la expresión de Steve se ensombrecía. Y la pregunta que tanto temía se deslizó por sus labios “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Tony?” su expresión se torció, y el miedo refulgió en sus profundos ojos azules “La piedra…la Gema del Alma ¿No dio resultado? ¿Ellos no…?”

“No, todos están a salvo. También recuperamos la Gema del Tiempo, y trajimos a cierto dios mentiroso de la muerte. Él nos guio hasta ti, con la ayuda de Wanda y Stephen” algo, Tony no supo explicarse a sí mismo qué era, se deslizó por el rostro del rubio durante un instante. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, prefirió seguir adelante “Solo Visión…necesitamos la piedra de la Mente para poder revivirlo. Dentro, estamos seguros, sigue su personalidad. Siempre podemos crear otro cuerpo con vibranium. T’Challa nos otorgó el permiso real para extraer cuanto necesitáramos de sus minas…” conforme hablaba, su voz se tiñó de dolor y culpa, alzando la voz casi sin darse cuenta “todo gracias a ti, maldito idiota. Frenaste a Thanos, le quitaste la piedra. Eres el puto héroe del día ¡¿Nunca te detuviste a pensar que sentiríamos al ver sacrificar tu vida por la nuestra?!” 

“Hice lo que tenía que hacer” Steve cuadró los hombros y alzó la barbilla, en una clara expresión de reto “he visto a personas sacrificarse por mí, como…como Buck” su voz se quebró, pero siguió adelante con la misma determinación “el doctor lo dijo, solo había un universo en que ganábamos”

“No entiendo que tiene que ver Stephen aquí” Tony negó con la cabeza, confundido “seguro debió haber otro camino ¡uno en el que nadie moría! Thor o Hulk pudieron tomar la gema sin morir”

“Thor estaba ocupado con Natasha y Clint, evitando que el portal los arrastrara directo al agujero negro. Hulk ni siquiera fue capaz de presentarse, al menos…hasta que yo me fui. Era una oportunidad única” 

Cada argumento de Steve destrozaba sus suplicas, la demoledora lógica contra su ira y la tristeza que él sentía a cambio. Cuando el rubio volvió a hablar, lo hizo en un tono tan suave, que estuvo a punto de no captar sus palabras “Una persona por miles de millones, es un intercambio razonable…”

Eso rompió su corazón, porque de todos, Tony creía que Steve era quién menos merecía ese final. Ya había hecho suficiente por todos, ya había perdido su vida una vez por el bien de la humanidad “¡No me vengas con esa mierda, Rogers! ¡Rhodey me contó lo que ocurrió en mi ausencia cuando estaba en Titán! ¡Tú mismo le dijiste a Visión que no valía la pena hacer tal sacrificio si se tenía una opción!”

“¡No teníamos otra opción, Stark!” Steve se puso de pie, enfrentándolo “¡además, no entiendo porque sea importante para ti! ¡Te traicioné, te hice daño y entiendo que no hayas querido hablarme! ¡Pero tu comportamiento y tus palabras no tienen el más mínimo sentido!” lágrimas de frustración brillaban en sus orbes, pero el rubio negó en todo momento a derramarlas “¡Lo hice por ti, para que estuvieras con Strange!”

“Stephen… ¿qué? ¡Eso es imposible!”

Steve rio amargamente, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, claramente frustrado. Si era consigo mismo o con ambos, no era algo que pudiera saber con seguridad “Te pasaste los meses posteriores a la batalla hablando de su sacrificio, de lo genial y valiente que era. Que romperías tu compromiso con Pepper cuando pudieras traerla de regreso. De lo mucho que querías que el también volviera”

Tony se quedó sin palabras, acercándose lentamente a su líder. Colocó una mano en su hombro, incapaz de hablar, pero deseando con toda su fuerza conocer la verdad tras aquel comentario. Se mantuvo así durante unos minutos, hasta que Steve volvió a dirigirle la palabra “quería reparar mis errores, Tony, que fueras feliz luego de años luchando como un héroe. Por una ocasión, necesitaba…” hizo una pausa, quitando su mano y mirándole directamente a los ojos “Tenía que estar a la altura”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, cualquier duda es bien recibida en los comentarios. En el siguiente capítulo, que si tengo suerte traeré el día miércoles, vendrá la segunda parte de este encuentro. Espero tengan presente que ambos se hicieron daño y su relación no fue la mejor desde la Guerra Civil, incluso desde Ultron. Y Mary, por otra parte, solo intenta proteger a su tío.
> 
> Lo que si puedo prometerles en que en el siguiente capítulo algo interesante pasará, y cierto malentendido finalmente será aclarado. Nos vemos entonces ¡Cuídense mucho!


	4. Capítulo 04: La manera en que te veo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Marvel y sus historias no me pertenecen.
> 
> ¡Hola a todos! Como prometí, volví a actualizar lo antes posible. Lamento de antemano lo corto de este capítulo, pero debido a que el siguiente será más largo, espero me disculpen. Se debe principalmente a cierta parte de la trama que no podía ir junto a lo que ocurrirá ahora jaja
> 
> Saludos especiales a: 
> 
> Disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografía.

“Stephen… ¿qué? ¡Eso es imposible!”

Steve rio amargamente, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, claramente frustrado. Si era consigo mismo o con ambos, no era algo que pudiera saber con seguridad “Te pasaste los meses posteriores a la batalla hablando de su sacrificio, de lo genial y valiente que era. Que romperías tu compromiso con Pepper cuando pudieras traerla de regreso. De lo mucho que querías que el también volviera”

Tony se quedó sin palabras, acercándose lentamente a su líder. Colocó una mano en su hombro, incapaz de hablar, pero deseando con toda su fuerza conocer la verdad tras aquel comentario. Se mantuvo así durante unos minutos, hasta que Steve volvió a dirigirle la palabra “quería reparar mis errores, Tony, que fueras feliz luego de años luchando como un héroe. Por una ocasión, necesitaba…” hizo una pausa, quitando su mano y mirándole directamente a los ojos “Tenía que estar a la altura”

xxxxx

“Tenía que estar a la altura” repitió Steve, con la voz entrecortada por el dolor “no iba a permitir que tu fueras quién se sacrificara”

“¿Qué…? Yo…no puedo entenderlo” murmuró el castaño, sin quitar aún la mano de su hombro, sino que más bien acercándose más a su cuerpo.

“Strange dijo que solo en un universo ganábamos contra Thanos. Y para ello él se sacrificó. Creyó que se trataba de ti” 

Tony frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta con creciente horror, que no era el único que había pensado en esa probabilidad. Nunca le había preguntado al doctor si aquello era cierto, no sentía el valor suficiente como para enfrentarse a él. Pero era lo más obvio, el único camino que Stephen había encontrado para salvar a todos de ese infierno. Una vida por millones, como había mencionado Steve.

Lo entendía, era razonable. Pero no podía dejar de molestarte la idea que Strange hubiera entregado la Gema del Tiempo solo para ello. Odiaba que alguien más, decidiera sobre sus opciones de vida y muerte. Y eso también se aplicaba a cierto hombre testarudo que se encontraba frente a él en esos momentos.

“Querías protegerme…evitar que yo tuviera ese final…”

“Exactamente” con un suspiro, Steve finalmente le enfrentó, mirándole directamente a los ojos “pensé en el plan de Strange, en lo que esperaba para el futuro. Y yo no pude más que intentar cambiarlo. Sé que quizás él no se diera cuenta de la otra cara de la moneda, de que tu merecías tener la oportunidad de vivir. Yo dejé de hacerlo hace mucho, y si había alguien imprescindible en el equipo, es bastante natural tener mi final como Vengador enfrentándome a Thanos”

Oh, dios, eso era aún más horrible de lo que había imaginado. Creía que la decisión que había tomado Steve en esos momentos había sido valiente y estúpida a partes iguales: salvar a la humanidad, sin esperar nada a cambio. Pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que fuera para darle otra oportunidad a él, una que podría lograr con el Hechicero Supremo.

Sí, era verdad que había roto con Pepper. La amaba, de todo corazón, y era una de las personas más importantes de su vida, pero los sentimientos que albergaba hacia ella se habían transformado en un lazo fraternal. Se odiaría toda su vida su una mujer fantástica como ella, se comprometiera en un matrimonio vacío, y sufriera por su causa. Y estaba muy feliz, realmente contento, que durante esos meses hubiera encontrado consuelo en un hombre como Happy. 

Pero Stephen…aquella era una suposición totalmente errónea de parte de su anterior líder, pero no por ello menos justificada. Tenía razón para creer que se había enamorado, dado que durante las pocas ocasiones en que habían estado juntos, al menos desde su regreso a la Tierra, había alardeado del doctor y sus cualidades. Por aquel entonces se encontraba demasiado agradecido con él por salvar su vida, y sabía perfectamente que lo había hecho para cabrear a Steve. Aún el odio y el rencor se encontraban presentes, y en vez de optar por la vía sana y hablar con el chico, había intentado hacerle la vida imposible.

Por ello se arrepentía tanto de sus inmaduras acciones que, en cierto sentido, habían catapultado al soldado hacia su propia muerte.

“No eres imprescindible, nadie de este equipo lo es ni nunca lo será. Esa fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendí contigo, y me siento horrible al entender que tú nunca te sentiste de la misma manera” si había una buena ocasión para sincerarse, esa era aquella. Durante meses había evitado conversar con Steve, y aunque ya había jodido de sobremanera su vida, presentándose en su casa sin la más mínima idea de lo que se enfrentaba, al menos le debía eso “siempre pensé que estar a tu lado me convertía en una mejor persona. Nunca tuviste miedo de ponerte a mi altura o apoyarme.   
Seguiste tus ideales hasta el final, diste tanto por nosotros, que nadie podrá pagártelo nunca. Ninguna otra persona podría haber sacado adelante al equipo. Y por esos mismos lazos te pregunto ¿crees que de no ser así te habríamos abandonado?”

Steve guardó silencio durante unos segundos, sin duda meditando profundamente sus palabras “¿La lucha contra Thanos aún no ha terminado, eh?”

“No, en eso tienes razón” sentía un horrible desprecio hacia sí mismo, e incluso hacia sus amigos. Todos habían dado sus máximos esfuerzos por encontrarle, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar que su líder podría encontrarse mucho más a gusto en esta vida que en la anterior “pero eso es solo la mitad de la verdad. Es cierto que te necesitamos, que era el único capaz de mantenernos unidos y guiarnos hacia la victoria, pero también eres parte de nuestra familia. Ninguno quiere perderte para siempre, pero si es necesario…te dejaremos en paz”

Esta vez fue su turno de estabilizar a Steve, rodeando su espalda con un brazo, guiándolo con cuidado hacia el sofá. Su cuerpo temblaba de manera casi incontrolable, y no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que la situación lo estaba superando. Era demasiado para asimilar, pues seguro nunca pensó tener la oportunidad de volver a verlos. 

Le sorprendía que hasta ese momento el chico no hubiera colapsado, considerando el enorme dilema al que se enfrentaba.

“Escucha, no tienes que responder ahora, incluso si ya sabes lo que quieres hacer” Tony movió su mano por la espalda de Steve, masajeando los tensos músculos, aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Solo deseaba poder calmar un poco a su líder, antes que sufriera un verdadero ataque de pánico “el portal por el que vinimos se abrirá en cuatro días. Hasta entonces…hasta ese momento puedes decidir. Nadie te culpará si eliges a tu hija, es obvio que ella te necesita” y armándose de valor por última vez, Tony susurró en voz baja, notoriamente avergonzado por el lío que había creado “No estoy enamorado de Stephen, ni es una posibilidad real. Somos demasiado parecidos. Por eso lo siento…nunca quise que te hicieras una idea equivocada, cuando en realidad me estaba comportando como un idiota contigo. Lo lamento”

“Aun así no me arrepiento, sigo pensando que te merecías esa oportunidad. Solo…disculpa si te he incomodado con mis suposiciones” Steve le regalo una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, pero luego la compresión brilló en su mirada “Momento… ¿mi hija…?”

“Claro, Mary ¿no es así? Ella me dijo que su madre murió, y yo lamento tu pérdida. Debió ser una mujer extraordinaria, para que la hayas elegido” Tony en esos momentos estaba balbuceando, claramente nervioso y molesto a la vez. Sabía que de nada servía estar celoso de una mujer a quién no podría haber conocido, pero además de la Agente Carter, nadie había cubierto la expectativa de una pareja para el Capitán América. Ni siquiera su sobrina, Sharon.

Para su desconcierto, en vez de molestarse o aceptar sus palabras, Steve estalló en fuertes carcajadas, sosteniendo su estómago mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento “Mary…ella no…” negó repetidas veces con la cabeza “su madre era una mujer extraordinaria, en eso tienes totalmente la razón. Pero no soy su padre, soy su tío. Mary es mi sobrina, aunque eso no significa que la quiera como si no fuera mi propia hija”

Tony abrió su boca, sin saber que decir ante tamaña revelación. Ahora ciertos detalles tenían sentido, como el hecho que la pequeña llamara a Steve por su nombre y no por algún otro apelativo “¿No leíste nada sobre mí, verdad? Viniste hasta aquí en medio de otra de sus precipitadas decisiones”

“¿Tan obvio es?”

“Demasiado” tras lograr calmar su risa, Steve volvió a sonreír, palmeando el sofá, indicando que tomara asiento a su lado “permíteme contarte como ha sido mi vida durante los últimos veintisiete años…”

Y eso hizo. Durante casi dos horas, relató con lujo de detalles su vida como Frank Adler. 

Fue un poco deprimente escuchar la relación que sostenía con su madre, tan parecida a lo que había ocurrido con Howard. Y el suicidio de Diane, su hermana…era terrible. 

Steve en algún momento preparó café y emparedados para ambos, y mientras él iba al baño, cogió un álbum de fotografías. Buena parte de ellas eran de su sobrina y los gatos, pero muchas de ellas eran de él junto a Diane cuando aún eran niños “Me alegro ver que tuviste una infancia normal, al menos” recorrió con la punta de sus dedos una de las imágenes, sonriendo al notar la expresión feliz que este había tenido, abrazado a su fallecido padre “supongo que no tendrás problemas ahora con las referencias a la cultura pop”

“No, ninguna. Soy un experto” el tono de orgullo en su voz le hizo sonreír, contento al menos de saber que Steve ya no se sentía fuera de aquel siglo, sino que lo abrazaba, haciéndolo suyo “Tú… ¿vendrás a visitarme? Al menos hasta que deban regresar… Aunque no me gustaría imponer, sé que debes estar ocupado” alzó ambas manos, mirándole nervioso, como si temiera haber sobrepasado algún límite con esa pregunta.

“Por supuesto que no, será un placer” vio como el chico jugaba con sus manos, aún más nervioso que antes. Algo le molestaba, pero no era capaz de determinar la causa exacta “Steve… ¿ocurre algo?”

“Me gustaría que guiaras a Mary, que hablaras con ella. No conozco a nadie más competente que tú para ayudarla, ambos son genios, y yo no sé tanto…como para asimilar los enormes cambios con los que debe estar luchando” Steve mordió su labio inferior, gesto que no escapó de la mirada del castaño

“Claro, pero no creo que tu sobrina quiera escucharme” Tony bufó, recordando los eventos de esa mañana “creo que no le caigo bien”

Su líder alzó ambas cejas, claramente intrigando “¿por qué lo dices?”

“bueno…” pensó durante unos instantes si sería bueno relatar aquel episodio, pero conociendo a Steve, no dejaría pasar su comentario “ella puede o no haberme tratado de idiota…”

El soldado llevó ambas manos a su rostro, gimiendo por la consternación “le dije que no debía juzgar sin antes conocerte. Lo lamento mucho, Tony, fue mi culpa” señalo con un dedo tembloroso un estante, desde donde era visible una hoja de papel. Curioso, se puso de pie, mientras Steve seguís hablando “le dije que eras alguien que creí que me odiaba por los errores que cometí, y debido al tiempo en que estuvo viviendo fuera de casa, tiende a ser muy sobreprotectora con mis relaciones”

“Eso explicaría el modo en que reaccionó al verme” tomó con cuidado el papel, abriendo los ojos cómicamente, al darse cuenta que era un dibujo sorprendentemente exacto de sí mismo. Sabía por su padre que su líder solía dibujar, pero cuando le había conocido y tras su breve instancia en la Torre Avengers, nunca le vio portar algún cuaderno, salvo la pequeña libreta en que anotaba todas las referencias sobre la cultura pop que llamaban su atención. Creyó que era solo un pasatiempo más, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

Una carpeta, escondida tras unos gruesos libros de matemáticas, llamó su atención. Ignoró la advertencia de Steve demasiado tarde, pues nuevos bocetos cayeron a sus pies antes que pudiera atraparlos. Se puso de rodillas, notando aún más sorprendido que muchos eran sobre él. 

Pero uno en particular llamó su atención “Steve…es bellísimo…” sus rasgos, su sonrisa torcida, el brillo maniaco en su mirada cuando inventaba, su ropa rota y cubierta de grasa de motor. Era particularmente íntimo, delicado: la mirada de un artista bajo su fachada, mostrando a su yo inventor, a ese que no muchos veían y su verdadera persona, la que se escondía tras las máscaras. Esa faceta que pocos intentaban conocer. 

Entonces una idea asaltó su mente, logrando que su corazón latiera desbocado “¿es así cómo me ves?” como toda respuesta, el rubio se acercó a él, agachándose a su lado. Pronto, sus rostros estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, como para hacerse una idea de la respuesta del chico “Steve ¿esto significa…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, cualquier duda pueden dejarla en comentarios. Nuevamente pido disculpas por lo corto del cap, pero espero volver el sabado (o el domingo, todo depende de si tengo tiempo para entrar al pc y actualizar), pero no pasará de esa fecha.
> 
> Por cierto, una pregunta algo tonta ¿alguien conoce sobre rol Stony? Lo mencionó una lectora hace algún tiempo, diciendo que podía intentar, pero no conozco si existe algún grupo en Facebook o si alguien lo ha intentado y podría guiarme un poco. De verdad lo agradecería.
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima ¡cuídense mucho!


	5. Capítulo 05: Valor requerido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Marvel y sus historias no me pertenecen.
> 
> ¡Hola a todos! Estoy muy feliz de verlos. Logré traer el cap un poco antes de lo planeado, y también me siento muy contenta de darme cuenta de la buena aceptación que ha estado teniendo mi historia. Por eso se los agradesco mucho.
> 
> También se que a veces mis caps tienden a ser cortos, pero por lo mismo, trato de actualizar cada pocos días. Me demoro en escribir mucho más caps largos y luego traerlos, porque tiendo a frustrarme, que algunos algo más resumidos pero que puedo actualizar dos o tres veces a la semana. Espero me comprendan.
> 
> Saludos especiales a: levana84 ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!
> 
> Disculpen cualquier posible falta ortográfica.

Una carpeta, escondida tras unos gruesos libros de matemáticas, llamó su atención. Ignoró la advertencia de Steve demasiado tarde, pues nuevos bocetos cayeron a sus pies antes que pudiera atraparlos. Se puso de rodillas, notando aún más sorprendido que muchos eran sobre él. 

Pero uno en particular llamó su atención “Steve…es bellísimo…” sus rasgos, su sonrisa torcida, el brillo maniaco en su mirada cuando inventaba, su ropa rota y cubierta de grasa de motor. Era particularmente íntimo, delicado: la mirada de un artista bajo su fachada, mostrando a su yo inventor, a ese que no muchos veían y su verdadera persona, la que se escondía tras las máscaras. Esa faceta que pocos intentaban conocer. 

Entonces una idea asaltó su mente, logrando que su corazón latiera desbocado “¿es así cómo me ves?” como toda respuesta, el rubio se acercó a él, agachándose a su lado. Pronto, sus rostros estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, como para hacerse una idea de la respuesta del chico “Steve ¿esto significa…?”

xxxxx

“Estoy significa que lo que dije…sigue siendo cierto. Quiero que seas feliz, por eso me resigné a verte con Strange…pero más me gustaría, siempre he soñado, que lo seas conmigo”

“Lo soy” sabía que en esos momentos seguro debía verse patético, con las lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas “saber que estás vivo, solo tener la certeza, me ha hecho el hombre más feliz de este mundo…” notó como su líder le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, acercándose un poco más a él, permitiendo que el calor reconfortante de sus brazos calmara su miedo interior “Durante mucho tiempo yo…yo…”

La sonrisa de Steve se ensanchó, pero sollozaba entrecortadamente, al igual que él “Yo también” y allí estaban, sus labios sobre los suyos, y el mundo se paralizó.

No era nada como había esperado: sus labios secos, su aliento a café, sus manos en sus mejillas. Sí, no se parecía en nada a sus fantasías, pero eso lo hacía era mejor, cientos de veces. Porque no era una simple ilusión. Aquello estaba ocurriendo en verdad.

El roce de su barba hacía cosquillas en su piel, sabiendo que Steve debía estar sintiendo lo mismo, a juzgar por los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo. Además, esa confesión le había embargado, sumido en una dicha plena. Se sentía seguro, confiado; pues aunque había pensado que el sacrificio del chico estaba basado en la culpa, sin duda los celos eran un factor desencadenante.

Y los propios también, si el malentendido con la madre de Mary no era un indicio lo suficientemente claro.

Era sin duda un enorme alivio saberse querido, saber que aún había una oportunidad. La pequeña sobrina de Steve era un tema latente, como caminar en aguas cada vez más profundas. Pero podía permitirse ese pequeño respiro, ambos podían, y simplemente disfrutar del consuelo ofrecido en los brazos del otro.

Terminaron de algún modo aún abrazados, apoyados contra el librero donde había encontrado los bocetos de Steve. Tony sostenía ese dibujo en sus manos, sintiéndose incapaz de dejarlo ir. Era una muestra de aprecio tan enorme, que se sentía como un niño en navidad: el mejor regalo que había recibido en toda su vida. Pues sí, el rubio se lo había regalado, y él planeaba atesorarlo.

“Esta es mi respuesta, Tony. Te he amado durante mucho tiempo…daría lo que fuera por ti” acariciaba con tal dulzura su cabello que, por un momento, pensó que podría dormirse, arrullado por tal apacible quietud “pero…pero tendré que hablar con Mary” su boca se frunció en una mueca de preocupación, fijando su mirada en una de las fotografías donde había capturado a su sobrina en plena carcajada “cuatro días es un tiempo muy limitado. Ha sufrido tanto, que no me gustaría poner más peso sobre sus hombros…”

“Steve, sabes que si no puedes, yo…no me enfadaré. Es una niña que ha perdido demasiado. Se merece todo el amor que puedas darle” decir aquello en voz alta rompía su corazón, pero era sincero en sus palabras. No deseaba que la pequeña tuviera una relación con su abuela, porque estaba más que seguro, que sufriría tanto como él en su niñez. Si una vez había ocurrido, la segunda siempre podría ser mucho peor.

“Pero ella merece saber, Tony” ahora, un deje de súplica era más que palpable en su voz “durante años confié en no volver a verlos, pero ahora ya no tengo excusa para mentirle. Mary merece poder decidir…” su agarré en el castaño se tensó, pero Tony no dijo nada, a sabiendas de lo duro que debía estar resultando para él solo decirlo “Quiero tomarlo con calma, al menos solo por hoy. Es mucho…me siento abrumado. Ya mañana…podré contarle todo con más calma. A ella y a Roberta…y depende de lo que ocurra, seguro que también con mi madre” 

“Hey, Steve, está bien. Iremos paso a paso, y yo estaré aquí contigo” Tony rozó suavemente sus labios contra su frente, intentando infundir tranquilidad con ese simple gesto “y yo estaré aquí para ti hasta que nuestro tiempo se agota. Sea lo que sea que ocurra, me resulta demasiado doloroso pensar en alejarme de ti”

“¿Cómo es posible que pueda merecerte?” murmuró con la voz quebrada “te beso y confieso cuanto te amo, pero destruyo cualquier oportunidad de ser felices dependiendo de lo que diga mi sobrina…y tu ofreces quedarte conmigo a pesar de todo, estos días. Es…demasiado doloroso, no deberías hacerlo” negó repetidas veces con su cabeza “sé que suena egoísta poner a un universo sobre las personas que más quiero. Pero no puedo evitarlo, ya lo hice una vez, después de todo”

“Y me preguntas como puedes merecerme, cuando diste tu vida por mi” fue el turno de Tony de parecer incrédulo “Estoy hablando con un tipo que soportó que lo tratara de la peor forma posible, y que, en vez de enfadarse, intenta darme una oportunidad. Realmente no te entiendo”

“Ni yo a ti, después de tanto daño que te causé” con suavidad, colocó su mano sobre el pecho del castaño, donde años antes debió estar el reactor “pero quiero que sepas que daré todo de mi para poder estar a tu lado. Y si eso no funciona, al menos para apoyarlos en la última batalla. Sea con estrategias, sea con apoyo o entrenamientos. No puedo defraudarlos”

“Nunca lo harías” y ahí estaba esa certeza, la sensación de saber que su líder daría todo por él, por el equipo, por su mundo. 

Volvieron besarse, perdiéndose el uno en el otro, dejando que sus sentidos retuvieran cada segundo junto a la persona que más amaban. Pero una suave voz logró sorprenderlos, logrando que Tony golpeara su cabeza contra la de Steve “¿Seguro que él no es tu nuevo novio, Frank?”

Frotando su frente, Tony vio a Mary en la entrada de la casa, con Roberta a su lado “Vaya, si no te conociera, diría que tienes una obsesión con ese chico” la mujer veía los dibujos en el suelo, escéptica, pero sin juzgarlos. En cambio, su tono de voz era sorprendentemente amable “de haber sabido que dibujabas tan bien, te habría ayudado a buscar un empleo en la escuela en vez de dejarte reparando botes. Seguro ganarías más dinero”

Las orejas y las mejillas de Steve estaban completamente rojas por la vergüenza “no soy tan bueno” se encogió visiblemente de hombros al escuchar que tanto su sobrina como Tony y Roberta, bufaban a la par, recelosos.

“Esto es increíble” recalcó Mary, marcando con énfasis cada silaba “pero me ofende que no tengas uno solo de mí. O de Roberta. O de…de mamá” agregó en un suave susurro, como si temiera una reacción negativa de parte de su tío. Él nunca le había negado historias o fotografías sobre Diane, pero aunque ella sentía el vacío de su madre en su vida, no era lo mismo que ocurría con Frank: era quizás aún más doloroso, dado que eran muy cercanos.

“Claro que tengo dibujos de ustedes. Pero era para su regalo de cumpleaños” 

“¡Regalo!” alzó ambos brazos, corriendo alrededor de su tío. Podría ser una genio en matemáticas, pero seguía siendo una niña, sumamente emocionada ante la expectativa de un presente.

“Eso no sería justo, y lo sabes” Steve agachó a su lado, riendo divertido al notar el ansia de la pequeña por revisar cada rincón de su casa “tienes que esperar. Además, no falta mucho tiempo”

“Debo admitir que yo también estoy intrigada” Roberta parecía casi tan curiosa como Mary, aunque sin duda, lo escondía mucho mejor “a no ser que prefieras contarnos como te conociste con este caballero…con quién te estabas besando de un modo tan entusiasta… podría desviar mi atención”

Tanto Steve como Tony se congelaron, pues ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de abordar aquel tema. Claro, el chico había mencionado que necesitaba tiempo antes de hacerlo, pero ahora no contaban con ello: mentir no era una opción, y si contaban la verdad, no podrían omitir ningún detalle y buscar un modo de comprobar su alocada historia. 

“Eres cruel. Y se supone que eres mi amiga” Steve hizo un puchero, intentando desviar su atención. Prefirió ir en busca de los mentados bocetos, intentando desviar su atención tanto como fuera posible.

Mientras el castaño ayudaba a guardar los dibujos que habían caído al suelo, su líder les mostraba a las chicas el resto de sus trabajos. Ambas asentían con aprobación, murmurando comentarios entusiastas sobre su técnica y acabado. Dado que Steve no contaba con el dinero para pagar lápices y pintar sus lienzos, había decantado por usar una pluma, lo máximo que podía costear con sus escasos recursos: pero eso no parecía importar en lo más mínimo, pues como el propio Tony había hecho con su dibujo, tanto Mary como Roberta parecían renuentes a dejar que cualquiera les arrebatara sus hermosos bocetos.

Fue entonces cuando golpearon la puerta. Tony hizo una mueca, casi seguro de quién podría ser. O quienes, si era técnico: sus compañeros, más que cabreados de haber sido dejados atrás. 

No podía evitar pensar que había pasado demasiado tiempo, pues conociendo a Natasha, en esos momentos ya debería estar intentando estrangularlo. Creía que quizás habían preferido llegar de noche, conscientes del informe de FRIDAY, a la espera de darle un golpe por idiota y luego charlar con su Capitán. 

Pero al parecer se había equivocado, pues quién entró a la habitación en ese momento, fue una chica. Era guapa, un poco menor que Steve, de cabello azabache y ojos castaños. La reconoció de una de las fotografías que había en el álbum y en la nevera, pero no podía recordar su nombre “Hola, no nos conocemos, soy Tony Stark” puso su mejor sonrisa de hombre de negocios, deslumbrante y atractiva, pero por sobre todo falsa. Notó como Steve parecía pálido, pero también fruncía notoriamente el ceño, viendo sin dudas bajo su máscara. 

Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez fue suave y serena. Por supuesto que Steve sería capaz de notar hasta los más pequeños engaños que le dirigiera al resto de las personas. 

“Bonnie Stevenson” respondió, y claro, ahora recordaba. Era la chica que compartía un nombre con su chico, y con quién también había tenido una relación. Esperaba que los celos no fueran demasiado notorios en su voz, pues no quería traerle más problemas a Steve.

Aunque eso estaba fuera de sus manos, realmente, pues fue Mary quién logró que Robert casi escupiera la tasa de café que Steve le había servido, que su líder tartamudeara y el mismo se sintiera aún más nervioso “vaya, esto debe ser raro. Tener a tu ex pareja y a tu nuevo novio en la misma habitación ¿no es así, Frank?” la niña le miró a los ojos, pensativa “Aunque no sé si es oficial, no han dicho nada…” sonrió ladina, sin apartar su vista de él “¿será que aún no se lo has propuesto? Pues si antes se estaban besando supongo…”

“Creo que eso es suficiente, Mary. De verdad, no debes ser tan sobreprotectora conmigo” el rostro anteriormente pálido de Steve ahora brillaba producto del rubor “además, eso no…yo…”

“En realidad, parece que ella tiene un punto, Frank” paladeó aquel nombre, sin duda extraño, sobre todo saliendo de sus propios labios. Pero no había otro modo, no si quería seguir adelante “y ahora es tan buen momento como cualquier otro, por lo que te preguntaré ¿quieres ser mi novio?”

No sabía cómo era posible, pero el delicioso sonrojo de Steve se había extendido hasta su pecho, y si podía apostar, seguro llegaba hasta su pecho “yo…yo si…si quiero. Me gustaría ser tu novio” oh, dios, nunca había visto a Steve tan nervioso en su vida. Siempre había conocido ese lado seguro y valiente, capaz de enfrentar cualquier calamidad; pero no esa parte de su personalidad. Era un precioso descubrimiento “pero…Mary ¿tú…?”

“Lo apruebo” asintió la pequeña, sonriendo juguetonamente “tuvo las bolas para declararse, aún con tanta presión. Me gusta”

“¡Mary!” exclamó escandalizado “creí que teníamos un acuerdo para esto”

“Solo decir malas palabras cuando estés en casa” asintió la niña, riendo al notar la expresión de su tío.

Tony también rio, más que divertido ante la sobrina de Steve. No podía evitar pensar en que, a pesar de su primer encuentro, seguro se llevaría muy bien con ella. Y le entendía: era su única familia, la que casi le habían arrebatado por culpa de la sed del reconocimiento, sin pensar en cuanto pudiera sufrir. Casi se sentía feliz que solo le hubiera tratado de idiota, imaginando el arsenal de palabrotas que una niña tan pequeña podía poseer. Aún más con un intelecto como el suyo.

También debía darle el crédito correspondiente a Bonnie. Esperaba que se escandalizara, que objetara, o que incluso se enfadara; pero parecía tan dulce como había mencionado Steve en sus relatos. A pesar de que había permanecido boquiabierta durante los comentarios de Mary y su posterior proposición, ahora sonreía casi tan brillante como su líder “Oh, estoy tan feliz por ti, Frank” luego de dejar un paquete en la mesa de la cocina, abrazó con fuerza a Steve “estoy lamentando haber venido de sorpresa. Tengo libre mañana, en el trabajo, y pensé que podríamos ir a cenar junto con Mary y Roberta. Debí llamar, no esperaba interrumpirlos”

“No te preocupes, no tenías modo alguno de saberlo” a pesar de la breve punzada de celos, Tony no pudo más que sentirse feliz al ver la relación entre ambos. Se asemejaba a la que tenía con Pepper, y le alegraba saber que Steve tenía a una mujer tan maravillosa en su vida.

Fue una cena agradable, debía admitirlo. Nunca habría imaginado que Steve fuera tan mal cocinero, pero sin duda, las recetas de Roberta eran excelentes. Compartieron entre risas, disfrutando luego del pastel que había traído Bonnie como regalo. 

Eran personas únicas, y a diferencia de lo que había ocurrido durante gran parte de su adolescencia y años posteriores, Tony se sentía completamente a gusto. Ellos no sabían quién era, ni tenían expectativas sobre su persona: una vez que fueron capaces de darse cuenta que iba en serio con su ahora novio (esa palabra sonaba cada vez mejor, irreal, pero maravillosa), parecían haberle aceptado sin tapujos. 

Con ellas se sentía cómodo, ni siquiera abrumado, pensando en lo mucho que deseaba haber tenido esa comida a solas con Steve. Ahora entendía porque su chico las quería tanto, eran personas maravillosas. Solo las conocía un par de horas y ya las estimaba.

Bajo un acuerdo tácito, explicarían todo tras la cena. Y Tony ya sabía cómo demostrarles que no mentía. Su plan no funcionaría del todo si Bucky, Natasha y Clint no se presentaban; pero ya tenía una idea de respaldo lo suficientemente buena para dejarlos a todos alucinando.

Por supuesto, no había tenido una oportunidad real de decirle a su novio que no se encontraba solo, pero se sentía complacido al notar que la comunicación entre ellos seguía siendo tan efectiva como siempre: podían interpretar sus gestos y miradas, casi a la perfección, pero el castaño no se atrevía a intentar nada más sin parecer sospechoso.

Más temprano que tarde, todos terminaron riendo, sentados en el porche de la pequeña casa. Bonnie y Roberta ocupaban las sillas, con Mary sentada en el regazo de esta última. Tanto él como Steve estaban en las escaleras, bebiendo limonada. No lo diría en voz alta, pero agradecía que su novio fuera tan atento como siempre: a pesar que las chicas bebían cervezas, había servido para ellos y para su sobrina un refresco. Sabiendo de su pasado y su renuencia a beber alcohol, era un detalle que no había pasado desapercibido.

“Entonces, novio” Roberta recalcó aquella palabra con sorna, aún demasiado divertida que alguien hubiera dejado sin palabras a su amigo “¿nos contarás algo de ti? Has estado evitando cualquier tema relacionado a tu vida o tu trabajo, excepto que conoces a este chico desde hace años y trabajas en una empresa de renombre”

Tony dirigió su mirada hacia Steve, quién se limitó a asentir, dándole el pase que necesitaba. Desde ahora, solo existiría la verdad. Reunió el valor necesario, pensando en mil formas de empezar, pero decantándose por la más común y obvia “Pues soy un genio reconocido, multimillonario, filántropo, ex playboy. Y también un superhéroe”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y si todo sale bien, el siguiente cap estará por aquí lunes o martes. Espero no retrasarme.
> 
> También ahora la trama de esta historia...dará un vuelco, porque nuevos personajes entrarán en escena ¿quizás puedan adivinar que ocurrirá? uan pista: se avecina una pelea jaja
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima ¡Hasta entonces!


	6. Capítulo 06: Lo imposible, puede volverse realidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Marvel y sus historias no me pertenecen.
> 
> ¡Hola! Me siento muy feliz de volver a verlos. Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero me atrasé a la hora de escribir este cap. Me explico: tengo tendinitis en el brazo izquierdo, y aunque soy diestra, demoré mucho más en escribir con solo una mano disponible. Lo siento.
> 
> Saludos especiales a: levana84 ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!
> 
> Disculpen cualquier posible falta de ortografía.

“Entonces, novio” Roberta recalcó aquella palabra con sorna, aún demasiado divertida que alguien hubiera dejado sin palabras a su amigo “¿nos contarás algo de ti? Has estado evitando cualquier tema relacionado a tu vida o tu trabajo, excepto que conoces a este chico desde hace años y trabajas en una empresa de renombre”

Tony dirigió su mirada hacia Steve, quién se limitó a asentir, dándole el pase que necesitaba. Desde ahora, solo existiría la verdad. Reunió el valor necesario, pensando en mil formas de empezar, pero decantándose por la más común y obvia “Pues soy un genio reconocido, multimillonario, filántropo, ex playboy. Y también un superhéroe”

xxxxx

Si las miradas mataran, Tony no existiría desde hace años. Pero las expresiones combinadas de las tres chicas más importantes en la vida de Steve, de esta vida, bastaron para hacerle sudar frío. Su propio novio suspiró audiblemente, casi como si hubiera esperado esas palabras, pero tuviera la esperanza que ocurriera algo diferente hasta el último momento.

Bien, lo admitía, ese no era el mejor modo de iniciar. No en un mundo donde el apellido Stark era prácticamente irreconocible. Pero en algún momento podría decirles ‘¡Te lo dije!’ y disfrutaría de su sorpresa mientras hacia un baile de la victoria. Con fuegos artificiales, orquesta y todo.

De nada servía ser uno de los hombres más ricos si no podía gastar su fortuna del mejor modo posible.

Quizás fue la seriedad de su expresión o la sinceridad que se notaba en sus palabras, pero prontamente, se dieron cuenta que no parecía estar bromeando “esto debe ser algún juego” murmuró Roberta, al notar que ni siquiera Steve parecía dudar de lo que había dicho “¡ni siquiera eres famoso! Aunque tuvieras tanto dinero como dices…eso de ser un héroe…”

Roberta dejó aquella frase sin acabar, casi como si estuviera dudando su cordura. Y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Steve le había advertido del temor que le arrebataran a Mary por ello, cuando había contado su historia, de cómo se había hecho cargo de su sobrina contra todo pronóstico.

“Claro que soy un héroe, aunque Frank aquí presente merezca más el título” una suave sonrisa brilló en los labios de la pequeña, entendiendo el trasfondo de sus palabras, el mensaje que pretendía ofrecer con ello “pero si se los demuestro… ¿prometerán que escucharan mi historia, luego harán preguntas que contestaré con gusto, y darán su veredicto?”

Un silencio opresivo los envolvió, roto por una simple pregunta de Mary “¿eres un genio?” por supuesto, aquello era lo que más había llamado su atención.

Riendo entre dientes, el castaño asintió, efusivo “sí, una de las grandes mentes de los últimos siglos. Por eso tu querido tío me pidió que hablara contigo. La ingeniería siempre ha sido mi fuerte” se agacho a su altura, decidiendo arriesgarse, y tomar sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas “me siento honrado que hayas sido capaz de aceptarme, aun cuando no me conoces. No del todo, al menos. Y quiero honrarlo. Sé que puede ser difícil…pero te prometo, pase lo que pase cuando sepan todo, que tu tío seguirá contigo. No se irá de tu lado”

Las lágrimas, esta vez, brillaron con más notoriedad en los azulinos orbes de Mary. Alarmado, Steve se puso de rodillas, rodeando con un brazo su pequeña figura “él dice verdad, Mary. No te obligaremos a nada que no quieras, sabes lo importante que eres para mí” suavemente, y con sumo cariño, acarició su rubio cabello “no volverán a separarnos”

“Es que…no quiero que te vayas” Mary se aferró con fuerza a Steve “fuiste el único que me quiso incluso antes de saber que era inteligente”

Eso, sin duda, rompió un poco más el corazón de Tony.

Cada vez se sentía más identificado con la pequeña, si infancia, sus dudas, su dolor. Todo lo que conllevaba ser una genio a tan corta edad. Él mismo era una prueba viviente de lo que podía generar el desapego y las altas expectativas, y Diane era solo un caso más, llevada hasta el mismísimo límite del suicidio.

“Nadie se irá. Solo espero poder quedarme. Que tú y que ustedes” miró con determinación a Roberta y Bonnie “también me acepten” y susurrando en su oído, de tal modo que solo la niña fuera capaz de oírle, comentó “y si eso pasa…siempre podemos tener conversaciones secretas entre genios y molestar a tu tío”

“Eso suena bien” y para su alivio, Mary rio encantada, sintiendo como un terrible peso abandonaba sus hombros.

Ya más tranquilo, y con la frente en alto, Tony se posicionó a unos metros de la casa. Ya era tarde, por lo que no había más personas que ellos fuera esa noche. Y quizás, si todo salía bien, no llamarían la atención de ningún vecino.

Parecía que tanto Roberta como Bonnie estaban dispuestas a darle una oportunidad, y Mary estaba más que emocionada, prácticamente rebotando, sentada en el regazo de Steve. Su novio le sonreía con diversión, y como si se preparara para las reacciones de sus amigas, había sacado su teléfono de su bolsillo y lo mantenía enfocado en ellas de manera discreta. Tal parecía que le había leído la mente y estaba seguro de lo que ocurriría “no vayas tan alto, o alguien podría verte, cariño. Y sin música”

“Le quitas la diversión diciendo eso” seguro debía verse como un idiota enamorado, pero así se sentía. Dichoso, feliz, contento de haber caído en el amor con ese maravilloso hombre.

Dado que aquel era su traje más discreto, había decidido llevar consigo el prototipo que había ocupado durante la primera batalla contra Thanos. Ahora era más elegante, pues parecía uno de sus conjuntos de negocios: saco y pantalones negros, junto con una camisa roja. Para activarlo, solo necesitó dar un toque a sus gemelos y al centro de su pecho, donde se ocultaba el reactor bajo su corbata.

Sintió el peso familiar de la armadura extendiéndose por su cuerpo, como si fuera una segunda piel. Una parte más, y quizás de las más importantes, de su persona.

Era algo más ligera, pero no por ello menos duradera, por lo que la motricidad fina ya no era un problema para él. Sus colores característicos, rojo y dorado, refulgían con fuerza bajo las luces del porche. Para darle su toque personal, abrió los brazos, permitiendo una mejor mirada al intrincado pero veloz proceso que lo convertía en Iron Man.

La reacción fue casi instantánea: de no saber exactamente lo que hacía, a jadear y exclamar por la sorpresa. Steve felizmente las estaba grabando, dejando que Mary corriera a su encuentro mientras el caso se asentaba sobre su rostro y se activaba el interfaz. Junto con la suave bienvenida de FRIDAY y el abrazo de la pequeña, pudo permitirse sonreír ampliamente, oculto tras el traje “Ahora ¿son capaces de creerme?”

“Es… un poco imposible no creerte ahora” murmuró Bonnie en un hilo de voz, dándole un golpe a Steve, al notar que estaba ocupando su teléfono. Como toda respuesta, el chico rio alegremente, acercándose a Tony “Eso…ese tipo de tecnología…”

“Es bastante avanzada, lo sé. Yo mismo lo diseñé y construí” En una cueva y siendo amenazado a muerte, en realidad, pero eso no era información que necesitara darle. Además, era una situación completamente nueva para él: poder contar su historia, lejos de las especulaciones dela prensa y de su fama como borracho y ex playboy. No la desperdiciaría, quería causar una buena impresión, y regodearse un poco en el proceso “me conocen como Iron Man, aunque los primeros modelos eran una combinación de titanio y oro, no de acero. No era un material conveniente para este tipo de tecnología”

“Oh, Dios, es real” Mary tocaba reverentemente su armadura, incrédula “¿Cómo lo construiste? ¿qué clase de armadura es?”

“es una armadura de combate y rescate, dependiendo el uso que sea necesario darle. Posee armas, que por obvios motivos no puedo mostrar, y también puede volar” Activó sus propulsores, manteniéndose a una distancia de tres o cuatro metros, mientras les mostraba cómo funcionaba. Se dejó caer con gracia al suelo, casi sin ruido y sin dejar marcas en el césped.

Mary parecía más que encantada, y recordando brevemente su experiencia con los hijos de Clint, se apresuró a frenar la petición que seguro formularia. Alzó ambas manos, deteniéndola, a sabiendas que recibiría un puchero de decepción o reproche luego que hablara “lo lamento, pero ahora mismo, no puedo llevarte a dar un paseo. Tu tío tiene razón, es peligroso volar bajo cuando llevo pasajeros. Lo sabe de primera mano”

Steve frunció los labios, claramente recordando esa ocasión. Durante sus entrenamientos de equipo, lo había estampado duramente contra una pared, al no ser capaz de equilibrarlo a tiempo y mantenerse demasiado cerca del suelo. Al menos no lo había hecho con suficiente fuerza, o de otro modo, habrían traspasado la pared de la Torre y habría precipitado a su novio a una improvisada caída libre desde el centésimo piso.

“Frank ¡¿lo sabías?!” exclamaron Roberta y Mary al mismo tiempo, pero fue la primera quién continuo con el exhaustivo interrogatorio “¿Cómo es esto posible? Y además… ¿realmente te has subido a esa cosa tan peligrosa?”

“Hey, no es una cosa, es una pieza sofisticada y hermosa de tecnología, potenciada por un Reactor Arco en miniatura” el genio se cruzó de brazos, claramente molesto ante el claro insulto hacia su trabajo “además, técnicamente él no se sube en mí. Yo lo cargo. Pero si hablamos de subir encima de…ya saben, en esas circunstancias, diría que más bien podría ocurrir revés…”

Eso le valió un golpe en el casco, bastante merecido, una vez que pensó en sus palabras. Su rostro enrojeció por la vergüenza, pero al menos tenía su armadura para cubrir su expresión. Steve, en cambio, parecía estar a punto de explotar: no había sección alguna de su rostro y cuello, que no se encontrara cubierta por un enorme rubor.

“Shell head…” murmuró en tono tétrico, que casi hizo que Tony jadeara de miedo. No se lo diría a Steve, pues seguro ocuparía esa faceta más a menudo, pero incluso sonrojado podía asustarlo. La forma en que había pronunciado su viejo apodo había logrado que sudor frio bañara su espalda.

“Vamos, Frank. Soy lo suficientemente mayor para entender esa referencia” ante los rostros de los mayores, decidió aclarar “incluso entre hombres”

“¡Mary!”

“¡Está en internet!” y esta vez fue el turno de la pequeña para sonrojarse, producto de la timidez y la vergüenza.

Bonnie se acercó a ellos, caminando con inseguridad, presintiendo el peligro que tal tecnología podía significar. Steve conocía de primera mano a Iron Man, y Mary era una niña entusiasmada de lo desconocido: la chica, en cambio, se mostraba escéptica, y Tony no podía culparla. No todos los días conocía a la pareja actual de su ex novio, que era un superhéroe (y muchos otros asombrosos adjetivos). Luego se enteraría que además venia de otra dimensión, y que el propio Steve era el líder de una banda muy colorida de inadaptados que salvaban al mundo.

Sí, seguro sería una bomba casi imposible de soportar.

“Es extraño hablarle a…un robot…” aquella connotación, lejos de molestarle, le causo gracia. Su novio, según Fury, había creído que Iron Man era una obra de ingeniería inanimada pero controlable. Obviamente, el mayor espía de los espías, lo había hecho para obtener una idea de lo que pensaba Steve antes de hacerle saber que era una armadura y, sobre todo, el hombre bajo ella. Nick se lo había contado para molestarlo, pero esa vez había logrado que estallara en carcajadas. Y notar que la señorita Stevenson decía algo tan similar, hizo que fuera casi inevitable no volver a reír como un maniaco y meterse en más problemas “por lo que te puedo pedir… ¿si puedes quitarte la armadura, o al menos eso?” hizo un gesto vago hacia la careta, pues no estaba segura de como funcionaba “¿Si puedes, ¿verdad?” añadió tardíamente, con algo de duda.

“Claro que puedo” con un rápido comando, su traje se retiró, dejando su rostro al descubierto “sé que puede ser extraño. Mi CEO, Pepper, me lo repitió durante los primeros meses. Y estábamos cerca esa temporada”

“En ese caso…solo necesito saber una cosa” visiblemente atemorizada, Bonnie tragó saliva, preparándose para hacer las preguntas que la estaban carcomiendo por dentro. Temía las respuestas, pues lo imposible, en esos momentos se estaba volviendo realidad “¿tú no eres de por aquí, verdad?”

Impresionado por su suspicacia, Tony no pudo más que asentir. Con tan poca información a su disposición, la chica había dado en el clavo con total certeza. Realmente le gustaba cada vez más, y para su alivio, le había brindado una salida a aquella enredada situación “No, no lo soy. Provengo de otro universo, donde los héroes si son reconocidos y aclamados como tales”

“Y yo lo conocí allí, y vivimos como compañeros una temporada” Steve fue el siguiente en hablar, sintiéndose algo culpable que su novio se estuviera encargando de todo. Debía ser valiente, por el bien de Mary, y ser capaz de decir la verdad “era parte del equipo. Y sí, sé que suena extraño. Mi nombre…era Steve Rogers” su aliento se entrecorto, pero en ningún momento, dejó que el miedo se transluciera en su discurso “nuestro trabajo consistía en encargarnos de amenazas, de derrotar a los malos, como muestran en tus películas, Mary. En medio de una batalla terminé varado aquí, luego de sacrificarme por…por mis amigos” su mirada se nubló, perdida en los recuerdos de ese día, en lo mucho que los extrañaba. Lo sentía en su piel, un dolor constante, un fantasma acechándolo, susurrando tras su espalda lo que había perdido y no sería capaz de recuperar. Hasta ese día “y los chicos me quieren de regreso. Por eso Tony vino en primer lugar, pero preferí primero hablar con ustedes. Discutimos y…una cosa llevó a la otra…”

“Exactamente” Tony rodeó su estrecha cintura con un brazo blindado, disfrutando que con la armadura puesta, era un poco más alto que su novio “esa era la idea. Pero luego me di cuenta que Steve tenía una familia, gente a quién estimaba, y sería imposible pedirle que lo dejara todo para volver a pelear a nuestro lado” se sentía genial, demasiado bien, poder llamar a su líder por el nombre que le había conocido, y creía le pertenecía, más que Frank Adler “tenemos tres días antes de regresar. Durante ese tiempo…acordamos que me quedaría cerca. Si tú lo prefieres, Mary, no volverás a saber de nosotros” al tiempo que disfrutaba decir la verdad, dolía inmensamente pensar en la probabilidad de separarse de la persona que más amaba, pero sabía que era algo que podía ocurrir “o puedes venir con nosotros, y ver que te depara nuestro mundo. Incluso entonces, no será permanente. Regresar es una opción. Pero no podemos manipular las barreras espacio-temporales en muchas ocasiones, o podríamos crear un agujero irreparable. Dos viajes es nuestro límite”

“Mary” Steve le pidió que se acercara, dejando que ella lo abrazara con fuerza, sintiendo como temblaba entre sus brazos “esta…es una opción. La mejor que puede darnos Tony, y quizás la única “él ya había imaginado algo por el estilo, luego de hablar con Wong, cuando aún planeaban como derrocar a Thanos y quitarle las Gemas del Infinito. Sabía de esa clase de viajes, y había predicho que era su posibilidad de volver a su mundo y tener un boleto de regreso. Debía cuidar a su sobrina, pero también recaía en él la vida de millones. Una apuesta arriesgada “Es peligrosa, dado que viajaremos antes de una pelea, una muy importante. Quiero que lo pienses bien, y no me enojare, elijas lo que elijas. Tú tienes voz en lo que concierne a nuestro futuro, eso nunca debes dudarlo”

“¿Hay…personas que corren peligro?” esa pregunta descolocó a ambos, mirándose de reojo, sin saber que contestar. La chica era realmente una genio, pues tardó solo unos segundos en notar su vacilación “les creo, todo lo que han dicho. Me han mostrado que es posible. Por eso necesito saberlo, si eres tan importante, que vinieron a buscarte. Sé que se quieren, ustedes los dos demuestran sin problemas sus sentimientos, pero…” mordió con furia sus labios, aterrada, pero también decidida “necesito saber…”

“Es real. Es un enemigo muy poderoso, y al menos la mitad de un universo corre peligro” con la mejor voz del Capitán América, esa capaz de llevar a una tropa de soldados hacia el campo de batalla sin mirar atrás, Steve le confió la verdad. Se había prometido decir la verdad, para ella.

Era ciertamente inocente de su parte, demasiado ingenuo, pero ya imaginaba su vida junto con Mary, en el otro mundo: uno donde el dinero no sería un problema, donde podría tener una mejor educación y sería capaz de vivir libremente. Donde otros podrían guiarle donde él era incapaz, como Tony, Bruce, Shuri o el propio Peter.

Pero eso solo ocurriría si ella accedía, y si eran capaces de derrotar a Thanos antes que el mundo acabara.

Luego, escuchó pasos acercándose a ellos. Creyó por un momento que se trataban de sus vecinos, los Adams, o quizás el señor Ellis, llevando a su perro a su caminata nocturna. Pero luego algo en su mente hizo clic, recordando perfectamente la candencia de sus movimientos.

Volteó, asombrado, ya sin poder contener sus lágrimas. Porque allí, a solo unos metros, se encontraban Clint, Natasha y Bucky.

“Hey punk, te extrañé” saludó con su cabello tan largo como lo recordaba, la voz grave y la sonrisa sardónica de siempre. Vestía una sudadera gruesa y guantes para esconder su brazo, junto con botas altas y pantalones negros. Parecía casi tan feliz y conmocionado como él, ahogándose también entre sus lágrimas “no vuelvas a darme un susto como ese ¿sabes lo difícil que fue regresar para darme cuenta que te habías sacrificado?”

Mary se alejó un poco, al igual que Tony, seguro presintiendo lo importante que era ese momento. Sin poder soportar un segundo más, se arrojó a los brazos de su mejor amigo, sintiendo la presión de una mano en su hombro y la breve risa de Clint, antes que este explicara su llegada “hemos estado esperando desde el almuerzo. Pensábamos venir, pero no queríamos interrumpirlos”

“Cuando vimos que Tony sacaba su armadura, creímos que era tiempo de hacer un acto de presencia” la voz suave y sedosa de la Viuda Negra hizo eco en su mente, aún aturdida, como si no creyera que en verdad ellos se encontraban en ese lugar. Que no era una vil mentira de su imaginación o su inconsciente “y escuchamos todo. Luego que te colocaras el traje” con la barbilla hizo un ademán hacia el castaño, quién parecía visiblemente avergonzado, tras haber olvidado aquel punto. Había estado demasiado emocionado por parecer genial, por no perder a Steve si no ocupaba las palabras exactas “se conectó con nuestra línea de transmisiones. Escuchamos su propuesta, y estamos de acuerdo con ella”

“También investigamos un poco” mientras Steve y Bucky limpiaban sus lágrimas, componiendo su postura, el arquero sonreía maniáticamente. Era casi tan malo como cuando Tony estaba en una racha inventiva en su taller “y sabemos que tu madre vive en Boston. Por ello, les pregunto ¿Qué les parece si esta noche descansan, y mañana nos vamos de excursión a su casa en nuestra nave? Seguro vas a querer aclarar los tantos con ella también, Cap”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y lamento decir que por el estado de mi brazo, no se exactamente que día lograré traer el siguiente cap. Pero como debió ser obvio, en la próxima actualización, visitaran a la madre de Frank /Steve, Evelyne. Y también Mary dará su veredicto.
> 
> Me gustaría que me dijeran en los comentarios qué creen que pasará. Los estaré leyendo.
> 
> Hasta entonces ¡Cuídense mucho!


	7. Capítulo 07: Si existiera otro mundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Marvel y sus historias no me pertenecen.
> 
> ¡Hola a todos! Me alegra estar aquí otra vez. Realmente lo siento por tardar, pero he estado mal de salud. La tendinitis tomó mi brazo izquierdo, por lo que me demoré mucho en poder escribir este cap, haciendo uso solo de mi mano derecha. Es más largo que mis habituales, como una doble disculpa, pues solo cuando esté mejor traeré el siguiente. 
> 
> Una pequeña advertencia: cierto personaje a continuación hará uso de lenguaje inapropiado y discriminatorio. Era necesario para la trama, por lo que intenté no hacerlo muy explicito, dado que me costó demasiado escribir esa parte.
> 
> Como siempre, saludos especiales a: ArwenP y marvelonedc ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!  
> Disculpen las posibles faltas ortográficas.

“Cuando vimos que Tony sacaba su armadura, creímos que era tiempo de hacer un acto de presencia” la voz suave y sedosa de la Viuda Negra hizo eco en su mente, aún aturdida, como si no creyera que en verdad ellos se encontraban en ese lugar. Que no era una vil mentira de su imaginación o su inconsciente “y escuchamos todo. Luego que te colocaras el traje” con la barbilla hizo un ademán hacia el castaño, quién parecía visiblemente avergonzado, tras haber olvidado aquel punto. Había estado demasiado emocionado por parecer genial, por no perder a Steve si no ocupaba las palabras exactas “se conectó con nuestra línea de transmisiones. Escuchamos su propuesta, y estamos de acuerdo con ella”

“También investigamos un poco” mientras Steve y Bucky limpiaban sus lágrimas, componiendo su postura, el arquero sonreía maniáticamente. Era casi tan malo como cuando Tony estaba en una racha inventiva en su taller “y sabemos que tu madre vive en Boston. Por ello, les pregunto ¿Qué les parece si esta noche descansan, y mañana nos vamos de excursión a su casa en nuestra nave? Seguro vas a querer aclarar los tantos con ella también, Cap”

xxxxx

“¿Realmente vas a llevarlos?” la voz de Clint sonaba incrédula, arrepintiéndose de la oferta que había hecho la noche anterior.

“Por supuesto” la cantarina voz de la sobrina de Steve le respondió al instante, sin dar su brazo a torcer “no podemos dejarlos solos en casa”

El arquero gimió, derrotado, pero decantándose por ayudando a Mary de todos modos. Acomodó a los gatos en la parte trasera del quinjet; pues sabía por experiencia, que los animales tendían a ponerse nerviosos en sus primeros vuelos. Las turbulencias no eran gran cosa, pero durante sus rescates en las misiones oficiales, una buena cantidad de mascotas tendía a sufrir las consecuencias ese tipo de tecnología. Debían tener el máximo cuidado, aunque tal idea no le agradara en lo más mínimo.

Prefería las aves, o incluso a los perros, muchas gracias.

Sintió una mano grande y amplia posarse en su hombro, dándole un cálido apretón. Clint volvió a gemir como un niño pequeño, al notar la evidente diversión de su Capitán, quien cargaba dos maletas repletas de ropa y zapatos. Aquel viaje sería rápido, no debería durar más de un par de horas, pero sabía por experiencia que no debía contradecir a mujeres tan fuertes y rudas Roberta o Natasha. La primera había insistido en llevar sus pertenencias, y la renombrada Viuda Negra había asentido con aprobación. Era mejor estar preparados, y solo más tarde sabría, que tal predicción estaba más que en lo correcto.

El arquero había pasado una buena media hora intentando convencer a la morena, la noche anterior, para que los acompañara. Roberta, tan terca e incrédula como siempre, solo había escuchado sus argumentos, pero había sido la ex espía quién lo había logrado. Natasha la había tomado del brazo, alejándola unos momentos del resto, y había vuelto con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios. La misma expresión que solía utilizar cuando todo salía como ella quería.

Steve no tenía la misma capacidad de audición que antes, pero se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la palabra “perra” de Roberta seguido del determinado comentario de Natasha “la convenceremos, no te preocupes”. Al parecer, su odio compartido hacia su madre era lo suficiente para unirlas. Y conociendo a la Viuda Negra, solo le había bastado leer los archivos de Evelyne para empezar a tomar cartas en el asunto.

La tentación de ver los cimientos de su madre derrumbarse, tras conocer tal tecnología, y de saber que los conocimientos matemáticos que tanto deseaba en otro mundo habían sido descubiertos tantos años antes, podría enloquecerla. Se negaría, fervientemente, pero había tanto que podría contradecir, antes que las evidencias hablaran por si solas.

El rubio sabía que su amiga aun sentía un profundo desprecio por su madre, por hacerle sentir mal a él y hacer llorar a Mary. Y si alguien compartía su aversión y su deseo de darle una probada de su propia medicina, bastaba y sobraba para hacerla su aliada.

Increíble, lo vieras por donde lo vieras.

Steve, al menos por su parte, no creía que esa visita fuera a ir bien. Pero era su madre, y como había dicho Clint, le debía la verdad, le tratara como un loco luego o no. Además, recordaba demasiado las enseñanzas de Sarah Roger como para dejarlas de lado.

La forma en que lo había criado aun insidia en el, había definido su personalidad desde que era un niño, e intentaba vivir junto con una familia destrozada por la muerte de su padre y el olvido de Evelyne. Ella había intentado que fuera un hobre respetuoso, sincero, y nunca iría en contra de ello: ni siquiera bajo esas circunstancias, tantos años después de haberla perdido, sería capaz de traicionarla.

Pero creía que, si tenían suerte, podrían tener una oportunidad. Por esos días debería estar con su nuevo esposo, Walter, quién vivía en Massachusetts, pero solía pasar temporadas con su esposa en Boston, sobre todo ahora que estaba defendiendo el trabajo póstumo de Diane. Su verdadero padre había muerto cuando era solo un niño, pero Walter había entrado a su vida apenas dos años después del incidente, y ambos se habían llevado sorprendentemente bien. Él siempre había sido compresivo y le había ayudado cada vez que lo había necesitado.

Si no se había contactado con Walter tras la muerte de Diane, era porque sabía, que su madre fácilmente podría obtener la información sobre su nueva residencia. Pero era un buen tipo, a fin de cuentas, y Steve tenía la certeza que intentaría ayudarle, por más loca y extraña que sonara su historia.

Bonnie, por su parte, había sido menos difícil de convencer. Ella tenía unos días libres en la escuela donde trabajaba, pues debido a un brote de varicela entre sus pequeños alumnos, habían suspendido sus clases. Ella había sido enfática de querer acompañaros: era una feroz mujer, a pesar de lo suave y dulce que podía parecer.

Le creía, y se lo había dicho sin dudar. Y sabía que en esos momentos necesitaba un poco de ayuda, de un hombro en que apoyarse, de alguien que conociera ese lado de su historia. Era ciertamente refrescante saber que seguía contando con Bonnie, y que su amistad seguía siendo tan poderosa como antes.

El mismo, a la mañana siguiente, se había encargado de llamar a la escuela de Mary, a su trabajo y a la universidad: debía viajar urgentemente a Boston a ver a su madre, y dado que era una excusa creíble, nadie había cuestionado sus palabras.

Mientras realizaba las llamadas, no pudo evitar recordar el instante en que volvió a ver a sus compañeros. Se había sentido demasiado emocionado, tanto que por horas, había sido incapaz de dejar de llorar: habían transcurrido horas antes que estas se agotaran, pues estas siempre regresaban con renovado fervor.

Buena parte de ese tiempo había permanecido abrazado a Bucky, ambos sentados en la escalera del porche, permitiéndose acurrucarse en los brazos de su mejor amigo. Natasha se encontraba a su lado, acariciando su cabello y rozando de vez en cuando su pómulo, donde le había asestado un salvaje puñetazo.

Tras el reencuentro con el pelinegro, y mientras Clint disfrutaba de la atención de su sobrina haciendo algunos trucos, la ex espía le había golpeado con dureza. Con evidente esfuerzo Steve se había mantenido de pie, pero su rostro estaba ahora notoriamente inflamado, con su pálida piel coloreada de violeta y verde.

Natasha se había disculpado esa misma mañana, pues su ira había sido tal, que se había dejado llevar como en pocas ocasiones. El rubio solo había movido la cabeza, restando importancia a sus palabras: sabia de primera mano la desesperación que una persona podía sentir al ver morir a un ser querido. Steve lo había experimentado en demasiadas ocasiones, y de haber tenido la oportunidad, habría hecho lo mismo con los buenos soldados que se habían sacrificado en el campo de batalla.

Sabía que su amiga se arrepentía, pues no era exactamente la primera vez que le golpeaba por ser un idiota, pero si era la primera ocasión en que no poseía el suero. Ahora curaba como una persona normal, y seguro su cara parecería bastante deprimente, al menos durante una o dos semanas.

Clint, durante aquel episodio y las horas posteriores, le había hecho un favor al mantener a su sobrina alegre, distraída; por lo que él podría desahogar sin problemas el dolor que sentía y su preocupación. Sabía que debía detenerse, el soldado lo tenía presente, pues en una situación tan frágil como esa, Mary no debía verlo derrumbarse.

Pero fue incapaz de soportar más aquella carga, y se sintió doblemente agradecido, en el momento en que la pequeña se había distraído, prontamente su novio había tomado el lugar de Clint.

Steve había sentido tanto amor por aquel hombre, viendo como este la llevaba a un lado, dispuesto a hablar con ella sobre sus capacidades. En algún momento Tony había arrebatado uno de los cuadernos de su sobrina, garabateando con furia mientras Mary asentía, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración.

Esos dos debían estar hablando de matemáticas, y estuvieron así al menos por una media hora. Dado que ambos necesitaban, Steve no hizo comentario alguno, dejando que por esa noche Mary se desvelara. La pequeña estaba tan excitada de encontrar a alguien que la comprendiera sin tabús ni expectativas de por medio, que dejo que ella disfrutara por completo de esa experiencia.

Sentía alivio que Tony fuera capaz de lograr lo que él nunca había podido. Lo que nunca sería capaz de brindarle: el apoyo en sus estudios.

Contrario a la creencia popular, él no era exactamente un cabeza hueca. La gente solía pensar que, tras todos esos músculos, solo existía un idiota medianamente bueno en la pelea mano a mano: todos olvidaban que antes del suero había tenido buenas calificaciones, y que de no ser por su salud y sus problemas económicos, habría seguido estudiando o al menos terminando la preparatoria.

No había sido un requisito para ingresar al proyecto con el doctor Erskine, y con los militares simplemente había mentido en sus registros. No era algo que le enorgulleciera, pues en los periodos que no estaba en cama producto de la fiebre o sus agotados músculos, debía pasar el resto del tiempo trabajando para costear sus enormes deudas.

Al llegar al futuro, había terminado sus estudios. La oportunidad de ingresar a la universidad era asunto del pasado, pues desde el momento en que había aceptado ser parte de los Vengadores, sus clases no podría ser conjugadas con el mínimo tiempo libre que tenía entre misiones.

A fin de cuentas, había hecho gran parte de ello por internet, pero había logrado salir adelante. Nadie lo sabía, a excepción de Hill, quien lo había aconsejado para terminar la preparatoria. La chica sentía una deuda enorme con Coulson, y tomando su lugar, había ayudado en lo posible en lo referente a su inserción al siglo XXI.

Se habían vuelto amigos, y Steve realmente creía que esa era la razón por la que se había dirigido hacia él durante los eventos con HYDRA y SHIELD, dejando a Fury a pesar de su estado, solo por salvarles el trasero.

Steve no solía sentirse celoso o envidioso de algo o de alguien. Estaba más bien resentido con el destino por perder a todos sus seres queridos, pero agradecido del mismo modo, por permitirle conocer a personas tan maravillosas, que luego se habían convertido en su familia.

Sí, de haber sido rescatado a tiempo, quizás se habría casado con Peggy. Pero ahora tenía una oportunidad con Tony, y si Mary terminaba por aceptar la ridícula situación que los envolvía a ambos, no dejaría que los separaran.

Tampoco se sentía mal por no ser un genio, pues si bien a veces se frustraba un poco al ser incapaz de seguir la corriente de las conversaciones de Tony y Bruce, sabía que cada quien tenía sus propias habilidades, y él estaba más que contento que las suyas estuvieran fijadas en el arte.

Pero era ciertamente terrible, para un hombre criando por su cuenta a una pequeña extraordinaria, a una genio verdadera, de no tener las herramientas para ayudarle. Mucho menos el dinero.

Reparar botes era el único empleo lo suficientemente bien remunerado que había encontrado, y que le permitía trabajar a sus tiempos, para estar presente en casa el mayor tiempo posible. Pero más de una noche a la semana se había desvelado, acariciando el cabello de su sobrina con lágrimas en los ojos, sin saber qué hacer por ella. Impotente, temeroso y receloso de ser distinto. De no ser como Diane, su hermana. De ser tan común como cualquiera, y no un verdadero apoyo.

Y ahora esos sentimientos que lo ahogaban habían desaparecido. Podía respirar sin problemas una vez más.

Pero lo que más llamaba su atención, si Steve era sincero, era lo bien que se llevaban su novio y su mejor amigo, su hermano. No los había visto interactuar la noche anterior, dado que el había acaparado la atención del ex Soldado del Invierno hasta casi las dos de la madrugada. La idea inicial de Clint, que todos descansaran hasta la mañana siguiente, no había sido fructífera: demasiadas preguntas, demasiada adrenalina, demasiadas lágrimas que compartir.

A fin de cuentas, sus compañeros habían regresado al Quinjet mucho después de lo esperado. Bonnie había terminado durmiendo en casa de Roberta, y Tony se había quedado con él esa noche. Tras una breve discusión con Mary, sobre las bromas de ellos dos en la cama, había terminado con su novio entre sus brazos.

A pesar de las constantes insinuaciones, realmente era imposible que hicieran nada. Ambos se sentían agotados, pues habían sentido la tensión y el alivio floreciendo en su piel, una y otra vez a lo largo de ese día. Tampoco harían algo como eso en presencia de una niña pequeña, supiera mucho o no sobre un tema que Steve había tocado con ella, pero que no esperaba que tratara con tanto descaro frente suyo.

Pero cuando Clint y Bucky habían pasado a recogerlos cerca del mediodía, y mientras les acompañaban en un desayuno improvisado, se había percatado de aquel detalle: Tony bromeaba abiertamente con el ex soldado, peleando como dos niños pequeños, y luego incluyendo a Clint en sus jugarretas. Steve había parpadeado desconcertado, pero luego había sonreído con suavidad, pues eso era lo que el había deseado desde el primero momento. Lo que no había sido capaz de lograr debido a Zemo y sus tretas.

“Hey, Steve” había murmurado Tony, bajito, mirando a Mary de reojo, quien había caído dormida al inicio del trayecto. Siendo tan pequeña y luego de haberse despertado temprano en la mañana, sabían que aquello ocurriría. Ellos ahora se dirigían en auto hacia el quinjet, aparcado a la salida de la ciudad, en un pequeño bosque poco transitado. Podían mantenerlo invisible, pero era mejor si nadie se acercaba a los alrededores y los ponían en peligro “a fin de cuentas tenías razón…James es un gran tipo, y alguien que no tiene culpa por sus acciones” tomó con fuerza la mano del rubio entre las suyas, ignorando olímpicamente a Clint, quien conducía por ellos. Habían venido con otro auto, el cual Bucky conducía, llevando a Roberta y Bonnie “lamento que haya tenido que ocurrir esa guerra entre nosotros, dos años separados y tu muerte para que me diera cuenta. Después de tu sacrificio terminamos unidos, tú lo hiciste. Debí llegar a ese extremo…Lo siento tanto”

“no te disculpes, yo también soy culpable de lo ocurrido, por no haber sido capaz de contarte a tiempo la verdad” besó su frente, intentando calmarlo mediante ese gesto “pero ahora ustedes son amigos. No espero que con ello tu dolor haya desaparecido, pero es suficiente para mí, que sepas que HYDRA es el verdadero culpable. Esa organización nos manipuló a todos”

Tras esa breve conversación, ambos permanecieron en silencio, tomados aun de la mano. Poco después llegaron hacia el lugar donde estaba escondido el quinjet y Natasha, vestida con ropa de civil, les estaba esperando. Ella había configurado las coordenadas de su destino, y comprado algo de comida para el vuelo.

“Venga, Mary, despierta. Ya llegamos” Steve movió un poco el brazo de su sobrina, logrando que esta abriera los ojos “¿no estabas tan ansiosa de ver más de la tecnología de Tony? Nuestra nave está lista, y debemos llevar a tus mascotas” el rubio suspiró audiblemente en aquella última palabra, esperando a que el auto de Bucky estacionara, para recuperar a los gatos de Mary. Era imposible dejarlos sin que nadie los vigilara, y aunque a excepción de la Viuda Negra y Roberta a nadie más le gustaban, era algo que nadie podía evitar.

Reuniendo su equipaje, bastante más moderado en su caso y en el de Mary que en el de sus amigas, caminaron por el bosque con tranquilidad. Incluso a medio día y a pesar que se encontraba relativamente cerca de la urbe, el ruido era prácticamente inexistente. Steve llevaba a Mary en un brazo y a Fred en el otro, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no pudo dejar de agradecer haber crecido como un chico normal. No era tan alto ni musculoso que cuando tenía el suero, pero era suficiente para llevar a su sobrina cuando estaba cansada, como en esos momentos. Bucky cargaba sin problemas sus pertenencias, y el resto las propias.

Steve hizo un gesto de fastidio al notar que, en el instante en que llegaron al Quinjet y Natasha desactivo el equipo de camuflaje, Mary prácticamente saltaba de sus brazos, corriendo hacia la nave. Bonnie volvía a estar boquiabierta, y Roberta parecía estar en idéntica situación. Dejando que la pequeña charlara a toda velocidad con Tony y le llenara de preguntas, el resto simplemente empacó.

A pesar del pequeño tamaño de la nave, era bastante cómoda. Hizo el viaje de todos más agradable, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraban en Boston. En ese momento Steve tragó saliva, mirando su viejo teléfono, el que le pertenecía en un mundo donde aún era el Capitán América. Tony se había enfadado, devolviéndole ese teléfono mientras despotricando sobre como aún era un anticuado y que desde que cuidaba a Mary, no había renovado su viejo celular con teclado por uno con pantalla táctil.

Con los dedos temblorosos, marcó el número de su madre. Había esperado contactarla más temprano, pero recordó que ese día tenía una rueda de prensa, por lo que no tendrían otra opción que llamarla cuando se encontraran en su destino “Frank ¿qué ocurre? ¿Mary está enferma?” su madre contestó casi al instante.

“No, Mary se encuentra perfectamente, pero…necesito hablar contigo” Steve hizo una mueca, sabiendo que las pocas veces en que él la había contado por propia voluntad, había sido para su cumpleaños y para cancelar un viaje de visitas, debido a que su sobrina había cogido gripe.

“Claro, por supuesto, ahora tengo un poco de tiempo libre ¿Qué necesitas?”

“En realidad…estoy por llegar a tu casa” la mueca en su rostro se acrecentó, apresurándose a contar todo de una vez, pues fue capaz de escuchar con claridad su jadeo de sorpresa “iré con unos amigos. A Bonnie y Roberta ya las conoces, pero también…gente que es muy preciada para mí. Por favor, no me hagas preguntas. Estaremos allí en menos de quince minutos”

“…Esta bien” fue su única respuesta, antes de cortar.

El rubio miro su teléfono durante unos segundos antes de suspirar audiblemente. Sabía que había cabreado a su madre, pues odiaba de todo corazón no saber lo que ocurría, ni mucho menos perder el control de la situación. Sintió una suave mano en su muñeca, y volteo a ver a Bonnie, quien le sonreía con determinación. Steve le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo al notar su apoyo.

Por suerte, y gracias a la enorme cantidad de dinero que poseía su madre y su padrastro, esconder la nave de las miradas indiscretas fue relativamente sencillo. Era una casona de tres pisos, con piscina y un enorme garaje, que casi nunca eran ocupados. Era la casa donde había crecido, tan solitaria como lo recordaba, luego de casi diez años sin poner pie en ella. Seguro Evelyne estaba al tanto que era un asunto grave el que lo traía allí, pues durante ese mismo tiempo, él había negado fervientemente regresar por su propia voluntad

A su lado, sintió a Tony tensarse. No fue muy difícil distinguir su expresión habitual de la máscara que usaba en eventos públicos, pues aunque su rostro parecía sereno, el leve rictus de dolor en sus cejas indicaba que estaba mordiendo sus labios para no estallar en maldiciones y groserías.

Sabiendo la razón de su molestia, Steve le llevo a la delantera del grupo, dado que habían decidido que tocarían la puerta principal. Era mejor que darle un susto de muerte a su madre apareciendo desde el terreno contiguo, deshabitado durante esa época del año “¿sabes que nunca me ha importado el dinero, verdad?”

“Eso…no es eso, Steve” murmuró entre dientes, molesto “ella podía haberte ayudado, si no quería acercarse a Mary, al menos podría haberle dado una vida digna…” al notar sus palabras, se apresuró en rectificar, temeroso de haber herido a su novio “tú le diste todo lo que podías, y lo hiciste genial, cariño. Pero tu madre…joder, ella pudo aliviarte esa carga. Estoy seguro que podría haber pagado por tu casa y tus gastos y aun así eso no afectaría su salario…te lo dice alguien que es demasiado rico para saber en qué gastar su dinero. Es una clara muestra de egoísmo”

“eso…también es verdad…” le dolía a Steve admitirlo, pues su madre había intentando hacer que regresara. En ningún momento había pensado en separar a su sobrina de Evelyne, pero tuvo la certeza desde el primer momento en que cargó a la pequeña, recién nacida, que poseería el mismo don que su madre. Era también egoísta de su parte haber rechazado una vía para que ella tuviera una vida más fácil pero creía que, a fin de cuentas, que ella obtuviera una vida normal era lo que realmente importaba.

“Steve, espera” Tony le hizo frenar en seco, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, sin permitirle escapar. Se encontraban ya frente a la entrada de su casa, un enorme portón que separaba la avenida con la mansión “eres un tipo increíble. No solo como Capitán América, no solo como Steve Rogers, sino que también como Frank Adler. Le diste todo a una niña: amor, cariño, seguridad. Ella te adora con su alma, y no te importó sacrificar todo por su causa. Sí, al inicio cometiste un roer…” Tony le miro con tristeza, recordando su conversación del día anterior y el motivo por el que Diane se había suicidado “pero hiciste lo mejor para Mary y eso es lo que importa. No dejes que lo que sea que te diga su madre…tambalee esa determinación de hierro que tienes” le regaló un breve beso antes de murmurar, lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ellos oyeran “a veces creo que en realidad tu deberías ostentar el nombre de Iron Man. Mi armadura será de metal, pero si conozco a un hombre a quien el destino no ha logrado romper, ese eres tú”

Cualesquiera que fueran las siguientes palabras del rubio, se ahogaron en sus labios al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Walter se encontraba allí de pie, mirando a todos con los ojos desorbitados. Era un hombre de setenta años, con el cabello cano y una barba ligeramente poblada. Vestía con un traje completo, pues aunque prefería utilizar jeans y botas de vaquero, seguro había acompañado a su madre a aquella conferencia “Ha pasado un tiempo, Frank” saludó con voz sincera, dando un paso adelante para encerrar a su hijastro en un breve abrazo “si tu nueva relación es lo que quieres hablar con Evelyne, será mejor que primero se lo comentes. De haber sido ella la que te viera, le habrías provocado un infarto”

“Yo…eso no lo dudo…” respondió entre risas nerviosas, intentando controlarse, pues sabía que Walter tenía razón en aquel punto.

“Oh, así que él es tu padrastro, ya me cae bien” comento Tony a su lado, visiblemente contento que el hombre no pareciera molesto con su relación. Había estado sorprendido en un inicio, porque solo había visto a Steve en relaciones con chicas, pero no por ello perturbado ni disgustado “Anthony Stark, un gusto. Pero prefiero que me llame Tony”

“Walter Rogers, un placer” Steve no pudo evitar darle un fuerte codazo a Tony, sabiendo que la risa que amenazaba por escapar de sus labios. Esa nueva coincidencia seguro volvería locos también a sus amigos, pero no era su culpa que el destino intentara burlarse de él una vez más.

Como toda respuesta, Walter solo alzo las cejas, dirigiéndose hacia Mary. Debido a sus problemas, no la había conocido directamente, a excepción de algunas llamadas.

“¡abuelo!” exclamó su sobrina, lanzándose a los brazos del hombre mayor.

“Mary, cariño, mira que grande eres. Toda una damita” Tanto Tony como Steve sonrieron plenamente, pues era reconfortante saber que alguien adoraba a Mary por lo quien era, no por lo que era capaz de hacer “será mejor que pasemos dentro, está haciendo mucho frio, y allí podremos presentarnos correctamente”

Todos aceptaron de buena gana su propuesta, cubriendo rápidamente el elegante camino que los separaba de la casa. Era un sendero de piedra, decorado ambos extremos con margaritas. Era una de las ultimas cosas que había hecho su padre en vida, y Steve se alegraba que al menos aquello lo hubieran conservado con el pasar de los años.

Se instalaron en el despacho de Walter, dado que la sala de invitados era demasiado pequeña, pues allí no recibían a nadie más que los esporádicos colegas universitarios de Evelyne. En cambio, su padrastro tenía juntas con sus socios en aquella habitación, que contaba con tres sofás lo suficientemente grandes como para que todos se instalaran cómodamente. Los gatos de Mary también estaban allí, no sabrían cuando duraría aquella reunión, y dejarlos en el Quinjet era peligroso. Solo esperaban que la alergia de Evelyne y su aversión por ellos no jodiera más las cosas.

“Tu madre estará aquí en un momento, debe estarse cambiando de ropa” mientras Walter, ayudado por Mary, repartían café para todos, Steve se permitió mirar a sus amigos. Todos parecían tranquilos, pero dada la expresión serena de Roberta, supo que ella también aprobaba a su padrastro. Este se había mostrado respetuoso en todo momento, suficiente para su amiga, al parecer.

“No es necesario” respondió la voz de Evelyne, entrando a la habitación. Era una mujer sumamente elegante, vistiendo un largo vestido de color crema y altos zapatos de tacón. A pesar de las arrugas en su rostro, su largo cabello y su porte la hacían destacar en la habitación “debo admitir que tu llamada me ha tomado por sorpresa” ella se sentó frente a Steve, en el único sillón de la habitación, que solo su marido solía ocupar “habla ahora, Frank”

El disgusto de sus amigos fue casi instantáneo, y a pesar de sus advertencias, sabía que si no se apresuraba a contestar, aquello podría escapar de sus manos. Ignorando el hecho que esta no se había presentado, y ni siquiera parecía importarle las visitas, Steve inicio su relato desde la llegada de Tony, sin omitir detalle alguno. Con cada palabra, los ojos de su madre se ensanchaban más, sin siquiera ser capaz de tocar el café que Walter le había entregado.

“¿estás diciendo…lo que creo que estás diciendo?” preguntó ella, gruñendo cada palabra, sin poder evitar ponerse de pie “te has vuelto completamente loco. No solo te crees la mentira de un cualquiera y te permites soñar con cosas imposibles, sino que además resulta que eres un marica. Eres despreciable”

Cada palabra, fue como un terrible golpe en su estómago. No fue capaz de ver a sus amigos a los ojos, ni tampoco a sus padres. Sabía que ella lo tomaría a mal, que lo negaría, pero nunca pensó que le insultara de ese modo. Solo fue capaz de susurrar “por favor, dame la oportunidad de mostrarte que no miento…. por favor, yo…madre…”

“no me llames así” siseó ella, ignorando a su marido, quien en esos momentos intentaba calmarla “no sé como pude ser tan ciega y dejar a mi nieta al cuidado de un inepto. Mary, ven aquí. Llamaré a la policía y desde ahora vivirás con nosotros”

“no, yo me quedare con Steve. No dejare que me alejes de su lado” la pequeña se aferró a su tío, escondiendo su rostro en su amplio pecho. Quizá fue esa dimisión, o el hecho que le llamara por su verdadero nombre, pero aquello saco de quicio a Evelyne.

“¡Ya te ha lavado el cerebro! ¡Ni siquiera debí permitir que volviera a casa!” Tomó con fuerza la muñeca de la pequeña, sin llegar a hacerle daño, pero logrando que jadeara producto del miedo “vendrás, lo quieras o no. Luego entenderás que hago esto por tu propio bien”

“Evelyne, detente ¡Le harás daño!” rogó su esposo, intentando separarla de la niña “y escucha a tu hijo, por el amor de Dios. Mira sus rostros, mira a tu nieta. No creo que estén mintiendo”

“¡incluso tú has caído! Eres un cobarde, Walter. Tendré que hacerme cargo yo misma ¡si realmente existiera otro mundo, tendría un hijo que al menos seria lo suficientemente inteligente para continuar el legado de su hermana! ¡no un idiota como este!”

“Por favor ¡No! ¡por favor!”

Al escuchar el grito suplicante de Mary, el shock de Steve, sus rostros desencajados y dolidos, Tony no pudo soportar más. Todos le habían prometido que guardarían silencio y dejarían que su líder se encargara, pero la situación sobrepasaba todo lo que habían imaginado. Hizo una disculpa silenciosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sobre todo a Walter, quien incluso desafiaba su matrimonio por defender a su hijastro. Pero no dejaría que le hiciera daño a Mary, por lo que le dio un fuerte empujón, separándola de ella.

Tony no contaba con que la mujer le tomara de las solapas de su abrigo, llevándolo también al suelo. Escuchó en la lejanía las expresiones de desconcierto y terror de sus amigos, y tardíamente, vio cómo su teléfono celular rodaba a su lado y era aplastado por el pie de Walter.

“oh no, maldita sea, esto no es bueno” exclamó Clint, segundos antes que una fuerte luz brillara en toda la habitación.

Su tecnología era lo suficientemente buena como para no romperse bajo el peso de un hombre mayor, pero tenía escondido un pequeño botón cerca de la cámara, que en ese momento había sido presionado. Lo había instalado junto con Shuri y Strange, permitiendo que incluso separados entre dos mundos, este fuera capaz de enviar una señal de auxilio. No sabían a qué tipo de dimensión se enfrentaban, así que habían acordado que si uno de ellos lo activaba, el doctor les transportaría directamente de regreso.

Un enorme circulo de energía se abrió a sus pies, haciéndoles caer en el vacío inter dimensional. Era lo suficientemente grande como para que todos fueran arrastrados, y la voz de Steve llamándole desesperadamente, fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, cualquier duda o consulta pueden dejarlas en comentarios.
> 
> También me gustaría hacer dos aclaraciones: Walter, el padrastro de Frank/Steve, solo es nombrado en la película. Me di la libertad de darle personalidad y un nombre, pero no pude evitar hacer de él a un tipo decente y agradable, pues lo poco que dicen de él (que en esos momentos se creía vaquero a sus setenta años) realmente me hizo imaginar a un hombre entrañable y que disfruta la vida sobre todas las cosas.
> 
> La segunda es sobre Evelyne. Para quienes hayan visto la película, podrán entender mi aversión hacia ella. Me disgusta, y si bien aquí exageré por razones que luego serán explicadas, de todos modos es una abuela que solo le interesa su familia para poder cumplir su sueño. Ya más adelante pasará cierto...episodio que la hará cambiar de opinión.
> 
> Nos leemos en la próxima ¡Cuídense mucho!


	8. Capítulo 08: Si se desea una oportunidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Marvel y sus historias no me pertenecen.
> 
> ¡Hola a todos! Primero que todo, lamento la tardanza, pero aún me estoy recuperando. Mi brazo al menos se encuentra en mejores condiciones, así que pude actualizar. Tendré que pedirles paciencia en los siguientes días, pero pronto volveré a mi antiguo ritmo. 
> 
> Es un poco más corto que la última actualización, pero espero que de igual forma les guste.
> 
> Como siempre, saludos especiales a: ArwenP ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!
> 
> Disculpen las posibles faltas ortográficas.

oh no, maldita sea, esto no es bueno” exclamó Clint, segundos antes que una fuerte luz brillara en toda la habitación.

Su tecnología era lo suficientemente buena como para no romperse bajo el peso de un hombre mayor, pero tenía escondido un pequeño botón cerca de la cámara, que en ese momento había sido presionado. Lo había instalado junto con Shuri y Strange, permitiendo que incluso separados entre dos mundos, este fuera capaz de enviar una señal de auxilio. No sabían a qué tipo de dimensión se enfrentaban, así que habían acordado que si uno de ellos lo activaba, el doctor les transportaría directamente de regreso.

Un enorme circulo de energía se abrió a sus pies, haciéndoles caer en el vacío inter dimensional. Era lo suficientemente grande como para que todos fueran arrastrados, y la voz de Steve llamándole desesperadamente, fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

xxxxx

“¡¿Se encuentran bien?!”

Un conjunto de voces preocupadas y el repiqueteo de pasos, cada vez más cerca, arrancaron a Mary de su estado de inconsciencia. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, enfocando su mirada en el variopinto grupo de personas que se acercaban a ellos, encabezados por una chica hermosa y de largo cabello castaño.

La pequeña intentó incorporarse, dándose cuenta tardíamente que se encontraba recostada contra el pecho de su tío, con uno de sus brazos rodeando posesivamente su cintura. Gracias a ello, había evitado que sufriera el impacto de la caída. Donde quiera que se encontraran en ese momento.

A su lado, abrazado también con fuerza contra el cuerpo del rubio, se encontraba el señor Stark. Recordaba vagamente que tras la advertencia del señor Barton, su tío rápidamente se había puesto de pie, lanzándose hacia donde el chico se encontraba, mientras gritaba su nombre. Solo segundos después el suelo bajo sus pies había desaparecido, sumiéndolos en una negrura opresiva y aparentemente infinita.

Había intentado gritar, pero su voz había desaparecido. Antes de desmayarse, solo había sido capaz de verificar que su tío tomaba de la muñeca al señor Stark, aferrándose a él con toda la determinación y fuerza que era capaz.

Parpadeando, logró enfocar su mirada, jadeando al darse cuenta que no eran los únicos que se encontraban allí. La señorita Stevenson y Roberta estaban a su derecha, quienes habían sido protegidos por el hombre de cabello negro, el señor Barnes. La señorita Romanov se había encargado de sus abuelos, y para su alivio, el señor Barton de sus gatos.

Siendo la única persona despierta en ese momento, no fue extraño que los recién llegados se acercaran primero a ella. No tenía miedo, de alguna forma, sabía que ellos no le harían daño. Parecían honestamente preocupados, y aunque vestían de manera extraña, luego de ver la armadura del señor Stark, sería difícil para ella volver a emocionarse tanto por un traje.

Wanda, por su parte, se encontraba en la sala de estar de los Vengadores cuando la alarma había sonado. El extraño sonido hizo que corriera a la biblioteca, donde el doctor Strange y Wong, se encontraban repasando algunos libros ancestrales. De haber sido una llamada corriente, FRIDAY prontamente les habría dado las coordenadas y entregado un primer informe; pero dado que la IA no se había pronunciado, solo quedaba una opción posible: la llamada de socorro de Stark y el resto de los chicos.

Su intuición al parecer era verdadera, pues nada más llegar, vio a ambos hechiceros y a Loki, trabajando de modo conjunto. Aquello era extraño, y logro que un acceso de pánico naciera desde lo más profundo de su interior: no solo se trataba que el portal no se manifestara, sino que por los signos de dolor y el evidente esfuerzo de los tres hombres, algo estaba saliendo mal.

“¡Maximoff!” exclamó Strange, llamando la atención de la chica “Ve a las afueras de la base, dos kilómetros al sudeste. Stark dio su llamada, pero algo ocurre, hay más personas de las que esperábamos, y no podemos dar marcha atrás al hechizo”

“Si lo hiciéramos…” continuó Loki, murmurando entre dientes “podríamos matar a alguien, o que terminaran en el tejido inter dimensional, perdidos para siempre. Solo podemos dirigirlos fuera del edificio, no hay mucho más que podamos hacer”

“Podemos hacer esto” Wong fue el último en hablar, con el sudor corriendo por su rostro y sus manos temblorosas “Ve, eres uno de nuestros bateadores más fuertes. No podemos distinguir si traemos solo a los nuestros, o si hay algún ente involucrado. Pueden correr peligro, y este tipo de magia, los noqueará solo momentos de abrir el portal. Quizá necesiten ayuda”

Asintiendo ante sus palabras, y a sabiendas que no contaban con mucho tiempo, le dio órdenes a FRIDAY antes de abandonar la sede oficial de los Vengadores. Rhodas, Sam y Scott se encontraban en la base, por lo que los llamó a ellos, pidiendo que la siguieran. Hulk también era una buena opción, pero de momento prefería no apresurarse, a sabiendas que el hombre verde podía causar más daño, dado que se encontrarían peleando en un espacio demasiado reducido: una de las nuevas pistas de aterrizaje para las naves, que lindaba con el límite del bosque.

De momento, los hechiceros necesitarían la ayuda de un doctor, pues corrían el riesgo de desmayarse, o incluso tener un ataque al corazón. Loki podría ser un dios y permanecer despierto, pero sus fuerzas también se verían mermadas. Si sus compañeros lo necesitaban, ambos al mismo tiempo, tendría que elegir. Con Bruce a su lado, al menos se aseguraba que todos fueran trasladados rápidamente a la enfermería.

Gracias a ser la primera en abandonar su hogar, fue la primera en ver a un grupo de personas desmayada, a solo metros de la construcción. Y en medio de todos, una niña de cabello rubio y sorprendentes ojos azules, era la única consciente.

Queriendo alertar su presencia, y angustiada de igual manera que una infante se viera involucrada, exclamó en voz alta, preguntando por su estado. Ella no le contestó, parecía algo distraída, pero los efectos usuales de la magia con portales podían desorientar a cualquiera, durante su primera experiencia, por lo que eso no la preocupó.

Solo cuando se encontraba a escasa distancia, se dio cuenta de la razón de la presencia de la niña: su parecido con su líder resaltaba a plena vista, y al notar que este también se encontraba a su lado, no pudo evitar colapsar bajo sus piernas temblorosas y llevar una mano a su boca, cubriendo sus sollozos. Sus lágrimas fácilmente se deslizaban por sus mejillas, el regocijo mezclado con el alivio, la felicidad con la euforia. Steve estaba allí, el hombre a quien tanto admiraba y había llegado a querer como un segundo hermano.

Tanto Clint como él se habían hecho cargo de ella luego de la muerte de Pietro, entrenándola, ayudándola a seguir adelante. Tiempo después se había encariñado con la espía, pero su relación era lo suficientemente nueva como para no tener el mismo peso, y luego había muerto gracias al Guantelete.

“Loki tenía razón…” consiguió murmurar, aún sorprendida ante esa situación “oh, Dios, esto está ocurriendo en verdad…”

La Bruja Escarlata vio de reojo como Rhodas y Scott se encargaban de comprobar el estado de sus compañeros, visiblemente confusos al notar a las cuatro personas que habían hecho entrar en conflicto a los hechiceros, pero visiblemente tranquilos al notar que no parecían ser enemigos. Lang parecía visiblemente divertido al ver tres gatos siendo custodiados por Clint, y se lo hizo saber tan pronto como este despertó, burlándose de él sin piedad.

“Gatos, quién lo diría” comentó con tono burlón, pero la sonrisa en su rostro, poco tenía que ver con los felinos y su amigo “tienen mucho que explicar, según veo”

Rhodey también se veía animado, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas, mientras ayudaba a Bucky a ponerse en pie “Lang tiene razón aquí, Strange se quejará con ustedes por días, no al menos hasta que pueda volver a utilizar su magia” le dio una palmada amistosa al ex Soldado del Invierno, para luego ofrecer su ayuda al hombre mayor que se encontraba con ellos, desorientado y con el rostro pálido, como si fuera a vomitar. Aquella era otra consecuencia frecuente producto de los viajes, por lo que War Machine solo pudo mirarle con simpatía, dándole tiempo para reponerse “casi sufrimos un infarto al escuchar la alarma. Llegaron dos días antes de lo previsto, creímos que los atacamos”

“Bueno, sufrimos un ataque” Barnes frunció el ceño, mirando de reojo hacia donde se encontraba Steve, preocupado “y que se activara la llamada de socorro fue solo producto de las circunstancias”

“Te apoyo en eso, fue bastante ridículo” replicó el arquero, verificando con algo de molestia a los gatos “Pero ya estamos aquí, y en una sola pieza. Podría ser peor”

Mientras esa interacción tenía lugar, Sam se había agachado junto a Wanda, tomando sus manos entre las suyas. La chica le sonrió, entendiendo aquel gesto de apoyo, antes que este se dirigiera hacia la pequeña.

“Hey, hola ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?” con evidente esfuerzo, Falcon había alejado su mirada de Steve, intentando centrarse en la pequeña. No sabía mucho de magia, pero dado que había sido un hechizo de emergencia, no dudaba que aquellos que se encontraban más cerca del centro, tardarían un poco más en recuperarse. La niña, en cambio, era un verdadero misterio. Pero al igual que Wanda, era capaz de atar cabos fácilmente.

“Estoy bien” respondiendo con voz dubitativa, aferrándose con fuerza a la camisa de Steve. No parecía temerosa, pero si preocupada de ver que ninguno de los dos adultos parecía dar indicios de despertar prontamente “Me llamo Mary…” hizo una pausa, intentando valientemente ahogar un sollozo “Pero mi tío…él…él no…y el señor Stark…”

“Hey, está bien, no pasa nada” sintiéndose lo suficientemente repuesta para hablar, Wanda la tomó entre sus brazos, intentando calmarla “solo están dormidos. Un viaje como estos agota tanto a quienes lo realizan, como quienes lo formulan. Deben descansar un poco”

“Eso me alegra” el hombre mayor, a quién Rhodas había ayudado, se encontraba cerca de ellos “¿son ustedes sus compañeros?”

Parpadeando en repetidas ocasiones, visiblemente sorprendido, Sam tardó unos segundos en responder “no sé cuánto les hayan dicho…pero sí, somos parte de su equipo”

“No mucho, pero lo suficiente para saber que nos encontramos en buenas manos” les sonrió, acercándose a la pequeña, quién prontamente se deshizo del agarre de Wanda para trepar en sus brazos “Mi nombre es Walter, y esta pequeña y encantadora damita, es mi nieta” con inmenso cariño, Walter limpió las lágrimas en el rostro de Mary “y Frank…Steve, él es mi hijo” ante la sorpresa de sus rostros, no pudo evitar reír, divertido “técnicamente, soy su padrastro. Mary es su sobrina, y esa mujer es su madre” señaló con un poco de dificultad a la mujer rubia a la que Rhodey cargaba en sus brazos, pues Bucky se había negado terminantemente a acercarse a ella “es una larga historia, y seguro ustedes tienen una igualmente enorme. Pero será más fácil contarlas cuando todos estén despiertos ¿no es así?”

En ese instante, y con notoria pesadez, los ojos de Steve y Tony empezaron a abrirse. Tan confundidos en primer momento como el resto, se incorporaron, apoyados el uno en el otro. Al notar donde se encontraban, el ingeniero sonrió brillantemente, dándole un rápido beso a su novio.

Alzando las cejas, claramente impresionados, Sam y Wanda se miraron con sonrisas cómplices. A ese par le habían hecho falta años y la desaparición de uno de ellos, para ser capaces de aceptar sus sentimientos y dejarse llevar.

“Chicos…” murmuró Steve con la voz quebrada, sonriendo ampliamente, al notar a parte de su equipo frente a él.

“Es un gusto volver a verte, hombre. Nos hiciste pasar por un susto terrible hace unos meses” replicó Sam, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie “pero creo que Natasha ya te dio tu merecido”

“No tenías que recordármelo. Casi no siento mi mejilla” se rió con humor, antes de besar suavemente la frente de su sobrina “Mary ¿estás bien?”

“Lo estoy, no te preocupes” la pequeña también sonrió, permitiéndose mirar el lugar con más detenimiento “se ve todo tan normal… ¿es tu mundo?”

“Lo es…aunque no haya estado entre nuestros planes traerlos hasta aquí sin tomar en consideración su opinión” miró de reojo a Bonnie y Roberta, quienes parecían algo asustadas, pero la Viuda Negra parecía estar haciendo un buen trabajo en calmarlas.

“Fue un accidente, no debí dejar mi teléfono sin supervisión. Ni tampoco perder los estribos de esa manera” Tony recogió su celular del suelo, haciendo una mueca.

“Y yo lamento pisarlo. Supongo que fue mi culpa que termináramos metidos en este lio”

El ingeniero alzo ambas manos “al menos es un lío que podemos arreglar. Stephen estará agotado, pero dentro de algunos días, quienes no decidan quedarse podrán volver. Fuera de una desagradable experiencia de viajar entre dimensiones, no tienen nada que temer” miró a la madre de Steve, aún desmayada en los brazos de su mejor amigo “y quizás de ese modo…” no terminó la oración, pero para su novio, tuvo todo el sentido del mundo.

“Entonces… ¿podemos volver?” preguntó Bonnie, caminando a su lado, luego que todos decidieran que era mejor dirigirse a la sede de los Vengadores, y permitirle a Evelyne descansar en la enfermería “y ese señor…¿Stephen? Es el encargado…”

“Que no te escuche como le llamas señor, seguro se enfadará” replicó Tony entre risas “pero sí, junto con Wong y Cuernitos, podrán hacerlo sin problemas. Pero nos trajeron a todos, incluido a las mascotas de Mary. Aún con tres magos competentes, eso consume mucha energía, e intentar hacerlo sin descansar podría acabar matándolos. Quizá una semana, y tendrán su boleto de regreso”

“Esperaremos” Roberta fue la siguiente en tomar la palabra, y no parecía molesta en lo más mínimo ante tal expectativa “lo importante es saber que se trata de un hecho concreto. Pero no pondremos a otras personas en riesgo, por lo que hizo esa perra” esa última palabra salió de sus labios en voz baja, pero con una cantidad impresionante de veneno tras ella. Walter y Mary charlaban animadamente con Sam, por lo que la pequeña se encontraba lo suficientemente distraída, para no escucharla tratar de esa manera a su abuela.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la base, y cuando se encontraron frente a ella, Steve vio a sus amigas jadear por la sorpresa. Aquello mejoró su ánimo, sabiendo que aún podría enseñarles lo mejor que deparaba su mundo para ellas y brindarles un buen tiempo. Sabía que Bonnie regresaría, pero albergaba la esperanza que, si Mary decidía quedarse, también lo hiciera Roberta. La mujer no tenía familia, y su esposo había muerto tempranamente producto de un ataque al corazón. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el dinero no era algo que realmente le importara, y él realmente la consideraba parte de su familia. No quería perderla.

Sentado en uno de los bancos, a la sombra de la entrada, se encontraba Bruce esperándolos. Este se puso rápidamente de pie al notar que no había ninguna amenaza, seguro alerta de la llamada de Wanda para transformarse en Hulk. Sereno como siempre, se acercó a paso decidido hacia ellos, dándole a Steve un fuerte abrazo “Es bueno volver a verte. Nos tenías a todos muy preocupados”

“Yo también lo estaba, no sabes cuánto, Bruce” y aunque no lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, sabía que sus amigos, o al menos Bucky y Tony, entenderían a que se refería.

Claro, había muerto por ellos, y lo haría otra vez con mucho gusto. Un hombre por miles de vidas era un precio razonable a pagar. Pero Steve nunca había podido comprobar si su sacrificio había sido o no en vano, o si Thanos igualmente los había derrotado. No había sido hasta que Tony le había explicado todo, que ese temor finalmente había sido capaz de desaparecer.

“¿qué está pasando aquí?” una voz sumamente molesta llamó la atención de todos, y por un segundo, Steve se encogió sobre sí mismo, sin saber cómo reaccionar: Evelyne había despertado, y seguro se preparaba para contraatacar, dispuesta a acusarlos de vándalos, o incluso secuestradores.

Sintió como Tony rodeaba su cintura con un brazo, al tiempo que Mary se abrazaba a su pierna. Incluso Walter, su padrastro, colocó una mano en su hombro, dispuesto a mostrarle su apoyo incondicional. Pero sorprendentemente, nada de eso fue necesario: el cielo despejado y la cálida brisa, fueron reemplazados de un segundo a otro por una verdadera tormenta en crescendo.

Tras un enorme trueno, una figura descendió en medio de las nubes, y aquel vendaval desapareció tan pronto como la figura envuelta en una armadura de combate y una enorme capa roja se acercó a ellos “¡Amigo Steven! ¡Es un honor volver a verte!” tronó con fuerza Thor, abrazando con excesiva fuerza a su amigo “las estrellas anunciaban tu regreso, y aunque has caído como un verdadero héroe, mi corazón rebosa de alegría” fue entonces que Thor reparó en el resto de los recién llegados, actuando rápidamente y tomando a una inconsciente Evelyne en sus brazos “Oh, pido mis más sinceras disculpas. Mi hermano me contactó, y no pude esperar para comprobar con mis ojos si todo era cierto”

“No te preocupes por eso, Thor” Clint le dio una palmada a los enormes bíceps del dios, riendo a carcajadas “supongo que eso será prueba suficiente para ella, aunque se haya desmayado una vez más”

“¿Thor? Como él…” balbuceó Bonnie, mientras el rubio se presentaba.

“Sí, como el dios del trueno” respondió Natasha, guiando a todos al edificio “su hermano, Loki, fue quien ayudó a traernos aquí en primer lugar”

“¡Eso es sorprendente!” por supuesto, Mary parecía realmente emocionada, dejando que Thor la cargara y la lanzara al aire un par de veces.

Steve solo pudo sonreír, negando un par de veces con la cabeza, evitando con ello que Roberta entrara en una crisis de pánico. Confiaba en el dios, y sabía que a pesar de lo imponente que podía parecer, era sumamente delicado con los niños. Los amaba, y nunca había tenido problemas en dar autógrafos o jugar con ellos cuando visitaban hospitales, escuelas o guarderías. Siempre terminaba con él haciendo carreras, cargándolos y enfrentándose en breves batallas falsas, para diversión de los infantes.

“Es un placer verte otra vez” Loki apareció frente suyo, arrancando un breve grito de susto de Bonnie. No era extraño que el dios aún conservara sus poderes, pero solo para realizar pequeños hechizos, como el de desplazamiento “Lo lamento, mortal, no quise asustarte. No sabía que venían otros visitantes, aunque eso explicaría las dificultades que tuvimos para traerlos de regreso”

“No…se preocupe…” rápidamente, la chica se dio cuenta que el hombre alto y de cabello oscuro frente a él, debía ser el hermano del imponente dios del trueno “lamento los problemas que pudimos causarle”

“Lo hecho, hecho está. Al menos todos se encuentran en buenas condiciones” a pesar de lo calmado que parecía Loki por fuera, se encontraba en realidad bastante nervioso. Los Vengadores, en algún momento u otro, habían aprendido a aceptarle. Tras rastrear al Capitán, y durante su trabajo con varios de ellos, incluso había sido capaz de forjar una naciente amistad.

Pero no sabía cómo el antiguo líder de los Avengers reaccionaría. Le debía mucho, aunque fuera indirectamente: gracias a que este trajera a todos de regreso, es que habían recuperado la Gema del tiempo, y que él se encontrara otra vez con vida. Por sobre todo, le debía al Capitán haber mantenido cuerdo a su hermano, cuando el dolor de la pérdida y la soledad comenzaba a sobrepasarle.

“Gracias” fue lo único que dijo, pues si bien no sabía cómo relacionarse con el dios de las travesuras, sabía que gracias a él es que le habían encontrado.

Le sonrió quedamente, viendo como el chico de cabello negro le devolvía aquel gesto, antes de continuar “Strange y Wong están agotados, aunque ya deben saberlo” hizo una pausa, sin saber cómo tomarían aquella información “dos semanas. Eso demoraremos antes de estar en condiciones para llevarlos a casa”

“Dado que acabamos aquí por mi culpa, es menos tiempo del que podría imaginar” Walter parecía avergonzado, pero tranquilo, al notar que tanto Roberta como Bonnie no parecían molestas ante esa declaración “Solo espero que Evelyne no tenga una crisis durante ese tiempo”

“Estará bien. Una vez sepa que no es permanente, solo se quejará. Es lo que usualmente hace” Steve parecía relajado, conocía a su madre, y dos semanas era el tiempo suficiente para que Evelyne no tuviera que interactuar con ellos y vivir relativamente tranquila, sin estresarse.

Lang, por su parte, se acercó a su sobrina, agachándose a su lado “Hola, pequeña, mi nombre es Scott” el hombre hormiga le tendió su mano, sonriendo amigablemente a Mary “sé que esto debe ser nuevo para ti, pero tenemos habitaciones suficientes para todos. Además, no estarás sola. Mi hija, Cassie, tiene tu edad. Y los hijos de Clint también te harán compañía” le guiñó un ojo al notarla más calmada “estarán de regreso esta noche. Mi novia, Hope, y la esposa de Clint, Laura, los llevaron de paseo a la ciudad. Entonces podrás conocerlos”

Tanto Tony como Steve sonrieron amenamente, agradeciéndole a Scott por darle una vía de escape a Mary. Si bien el castaño podría ayudarla en sus estudios, seguía siendo una niña, que necesitaba divertirse y jugar. Con el resto de los infantes en casa, su ansiedad desaparecería, y podría hacer amigos sin problemas.

“FRIDAY, cariño, pide algunas pizzas. Dos…no, tres de todo. Bianca seguro puede encargarse, no tengo duda alguna” Tony pidió, deseoso de celebrar el regreso de Steve a su mundo. No sabía si sería permanente, estaba consciente que todo dependería de Mary, pero planeaba hacer lo posible para convencerlos de apoyar su decisión.

Además, las pizzas de Bianca eran las mejores, y la chica estaba más que acostumbrada a recibir órdenes masivas todo el tiempo.

Pero mientras, si IA logró asustar a todos nuevamente “La señorita Ferrati tendrá sus órdenes dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos” tras una breve explicación de su creador, y de la presentación de cada visitante para brindarles acceso a la cede, FRIDAY añadió “Es un gusto tenerlo de regreso, Capitán”

Steve sonrió con cariño, pues al igual que su predecesor, FRIDAY tenía una personalidad y emociones muy marcadas. Era una más de la familia, y velaba por todos, como una madre sobreprotectora “También estoy feliz de volver, Fry, también lo estoy”

Su sonrisa rápidamente dio paso a una mirada de confusión, pues incluso Walter, quién regresaba de la enfermería donde habían dejado a Evelyne, tenían una expresión indescifrable en sus rostros “No nos dijiste que eras del ejército, muchacho” explicó su padrastro, lo que provocó una nueva ola de risas de parte del arquero.

“Es verdad, aún no les has dicho nada sobre ti, aunque conozcan casi todo sobre nuestras historias” sujetó su estómago con fuerza, sin poder dejar de reír “aunque en su mundo era viernes, aquí es en realidad domingo. Es perfecto”

“Clint…ni se te ocurra” rápidamente, Steve captó el doble significado de las palabras de su compañero, con el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza.

“¿a qué te refieres?” preguntó con confusión Roberta.

“Que mañana es lunes. Y, por ende, el Smithsonian se encontrará abierto” la sonrisa de Clint no auguraba nada bueno “¿y qué mejor que responder a sus preguntas, que con un recorrido por el inicio de todo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y trataré en lo posible, de traer la próxima continuación a mediados de la próxima semana. Será un cap algo más largo...y para los que les guste el suspenso y la acción, tendrá un poco de ello también.
> 
> Le daré un pequeño regalo a quién adivine el plan de Clint, los leo en los comentarios ¡Hasta entonces!


	9. Capítulo 09: El primer Vengador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Marvel, así como sus historias, no me pertenecen.
> 
> ¡Hola a todos! Me alegra volver a verlos, antes de lo esperado. Primero que todo, se que les había prometido un cap más largo, pero terminó teniendo más o menos la extensión del anterior ¿la razón? creo que para que el siguiente tenga un cierre completo, debe ser así.
> 
> Incluí humor, como lo prometí...pero también me puse nostálgica. Intenté hacer las descripciones lo mejor posible, espero les guste.
> 
> Como siempre, saludos especiales a: ArwenP ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!
> 
> Disculpen cualquier posible falta ortográfica.

“Es verdad, aún no les has dicho nada sobre ti, aunque conozcan casi todo sobre nuestras historias” sujetó su estómago con fuerza, sin poder dejar de reír “aunque en su mundo era viernes, aquí es en realidad domingo. Es perfecto”

“Clint…ni se te ocurra” rápidamente, Steve captó el doble significado de las palabras de su compañero, con el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza.

“¿a qué te refieres?” preguntó con confusión Roberta.

“Que mañana es lunes. Y, por ende, el Smithsonian se encontrará abierto” la sonrisa de Clint no auguraba nada bueno “¿y qué mejor que responder a sus preguntas, que con un recorrido por el inicio de todo?”

xxxxx

“¿Se puede saber por qué vamos al Smithsonian? Es solo un museo” tal y como había predicho Steve, su madre estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para no callarse durante todo el viaje “Deberían dar marcha atrás y regresar a buscar otra manera de devolvernos”

“Lamento lo que diré, pero tu madre es una cabeza hueca, Cap” firmó Clint, utilizando lenguaje a señas, para que solo los Vengadores pudiera entenderle. Desde que habían descubierto que el arquero tenía problemas de audición en una de sus misiones, cuando sus audífonos se habían descompuesto, todos habían prometido aprender, para que no tuviera que depender siempre de la tecnología “no importa cuántas veces le expliquemos. De genio no tiene nada”

Aquello le valió a Evelyne una nueva ronda de carcajadas, y aún más enfadada al no entender que decían de ella, se cruzó de brazos y les fulminó con la mirada. El propio Steve sonrió divertido, pues aunque en otros tiempos no le habría hecho gracia ver a alguien burlándose de su madre, en esta ocasión se lo había buscado.

El día anterior, luego que Clint lograra convencer a todos de su visita al museo, habían cenado amenamente. Junto con la orden de las pizzas de Bianca, habían llegado Hope con Laura y los niños. Rápidamente su sobrina había empezado a conversar con Cassie, y tal como había predicho Scott, se habían vuelto buenas amigas en cuestión de minutos. Un asunto por demás entendible, dado que las figuras paternas de ambas estaban involucradas en situaciones que escapaban de toda la comprensión y la lógica. Y tener a alguien con quien compartir su vida, un confidente de su misma edad, era más de lo que Steve podía pedir para Mary.

Casi al final de aquella celebración improvisada, tanto Wong como Strange había aparecido en el comedor, atraídos por el maravilloso olor del queso derretido.

El soldado se sentía aún un poco avergonzado, sobre todo por los celos erróneamente dirigidos que había sentido hacia el buen doctor, sino que también por lo desgastado que parecía tras realizar aquel hechizo que le había regresado a su hogar. A fin de cuentas, era su culpa por haberse dejado vencer por las palabras de Evelyne, no estar más atento, y terminar con sus seres queridos en esa dimensión.

Tony tenía razón: debía ser fuerte, no dejar que sus cimientos se tambalearan. Aunque el pensamiento de las personas hubiese cambiado en las últimas décadas, no todos serían tan abiertos como para aceptar distintos tipos de relaciones. Evelyne era una de ellas, y aunque parecía decidida a no acercarse a él de momento, Steve pensaba intentar ganar su aceptación. Tenía dos semanas por delante, y las aprovecharía al máximo.

Pero antes que el rubio pudiera abrir la boca y disculparse, o al menos darle las gracias al Hechicero Supremo, Loki de todas las personas se adelantó a sus planes “Oh, parece que el gran guardián del mundo astral apenas puede moverse” la sonrisa arrogante y soberbia del dios brilló con furia, y aunque aquel gesto habría levantado las alarmas de todos, en aquel momento Strange realmente no podría hacer mucho para vengarse de sus palabras.

“Eso lo dice el hombre…perdón, dios…” Stephen respondió con el mismo tono venenoso, acercándose hasta estar a solo unos metros de distancia “que cayó fácilmente en mi trampa y estuvo cayendo en un vacío infinito por media hora”

Para el asombro de muchos, la sonrisa de Loki en ningún momento se tambaleó “La excepción a la regla. Pero al menos yo puedo hacer magia, y tú, mortal, pareces más seco que una planta”

Steve sabía que ambos podrían seguir así para siempre, sin ceder una pisca, todo por su orgullo maltratado. No los conocía personalmente, pero eran demasiado parecidos en ese aspecto. Y sus amigos en realidad parecían más que divertidos ante aquel giro de acontecimientos, por lo que la mayoría eligió un bando, iniciando con una ronda de apuestas.

Era sumamente infantil e inmaduro, pero incluso él terminó del lado de Loki, divertido ante los nuevos insultos. Creía que al menos el dios de las travesuras tenía un punto: si aún conservaba su magia, tenía una ventaja superior, al menos en ese momento. Y mientras ninguno terminara diciendo groserías, por el bien de los niños presentes, no perdería nada en disfrutar un poco y relajarse.

Thor, obviamente, estaba del lado de su hermano, aunque había comentado en voz alta que el hechizo sobre la cerveza mágica era un buen contrincante. No muchos estaban del lado de Strange, sobre todo por no conocer de lo que era capaz, pero Steve creía que tanto Scott como Clint se encontraban allí solo para avivar la pelea.

A fin de cuentas, fue el hambre que terminó con la discusión. Loki permitió una pausa para que Stephen y Wong cenaran, consciente del desgaste que provocaba esa clase de hechizos, y evidentemente complacido al encontrar un digno rival. Pero tras la comida el sopor y cansancio hizo mella en todos, por lo que cada quién se dirigió a su habitación.

“Tu viejo cuarto sigue tal cual lo dejaste” le comentó Tony, mientras ambos limpiaban el desastre en la cocina. Era un viejo hábito que se había instalado en el equipo muchos años atrás, cuando aún Vivian en la Torre: por parejas, dos días a la semana, se encargaban de la cena. El último día salían fuera a algún restaurante, si no es que una misión les tomaba por sorpresa.

“Eso…es inesperado…” tartamudeó, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tamaña declaración.

“Lo sé, todos pensaban que la había destruido. Pero ni siquiera yo puedo ser tan desalmado…” el ingeniero sonrió con amargura “¿Qué clase de hombre sería si acabara con tus únicas pertenencias, tus recuerdos de tu anterior vida?”

“Hey…no, no es lo que quise decir…” con suavidad le tomó de su muñeca, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos “creí que tras meses después…de mi muerte, simplemente habrían seguido adelante. Reutilizar mi habitación para alguien más. Es todo”

Visiblemente, la expresión de Tony se suavizó, relajándose poco a poco “Tienes razón…lo pensé en un momento, pero sencillamente no fui capaz. Luego Cuernitos hizo esa reunión…”

“Lo entiendo…”

Steve le sonrió, antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios y darle las buenas noches. Ansiaba pasar tiempo con su novio, de conocer su cuerpo por primera vez, pero era algo que aún no podía permitirse. Realmente se sentía exhausto, y a la mañana siguiente, Clint seguro le habría avergonzarse hasta decir basta.

Y no solo eso. Tenía el vago presentimiento que alguien más lo necesitaría esa noche.

Tal y como había imaginado, poco después de llegar a su habitación y tomar una breve ducha, sintió un breve e inseguro golpe en su puerta. Rápidamente se puso una de sus viejas camisetas, que si bien se ajustaba en su largo, era demasiado ancha. No se había dado cuenta de la diferencia entre su anterior anatomía y la actual, hasta que tuvo un parámetro seguro para comprobarlo.

Al abrir, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente: Mary vestía un largo vestido, seguro cortesía de Cassie, y abrazaba a Fred entre sus brazos. No dudaba que sus otras mascotas estaban con su nueva amiga, encantada ante los felinos, por lo que no pensaba preocuparse hasta la mañana, cuando tuvieran que comprar comida para ellos.

Aunque Mary se sintiera verdaderamente emocionada ante esa experiencia, no dudaba que la preocupación debía estarla carcomiendo viva. Como bien le había comentado a Tony días antes, temía que le alejaran de su lado. Durante los primeros días necesitaría un recordatorio constante, de saber a ciencia cierta que su tío seguía a su lado, que la protegería.

Era una niña que había perdido y sufrido mucho en su corta vida. Y si Steve podía ayudarla de esa manera, lo haría sin dudarlo un segundo.

Por eso, sin decir palabra alguna, Steve guio a la pequeña a la amplia cama de su habitación. Apagó las luces y se acostó a su lado, cubriéndola con las mantas, antes de abrazarla contra su pecho.

Mary también parecía inusualmente callada, dejando que Fred tomara su lugar habitual y su acurrucara muy cerca de los pies de su dueña. Bostezo un par de veces, relajándose poco a poco, antes de quedarse dormida en sus brazos.

“Buenas noches, cariño” murmuró en voz muy baja, sin querer despertarla. Ella necesitaba descansar tanto como todos, si no es que más. Y los próximos días, seguro auguraban ser tan agotadores como este.

Steve estaba seguro que ambos durmieron al menos unas sólidas ocho horas, antes que un constante repiqueteo en su puerta, llevándolos de regreso a la vigilia: se trataba de Thor, quién visiblemente emocionado por una nueva excursión, estaba llamando a todos para desayunar y dirigirse pronto al museo “Steven, amigo, es hora que te prepares. Junto con nuestros leales amigos, tu querida familia y tu encantadora sobrina, nos dirigiremos dentro de poco a una de las más exitosas travesías” a pesar de lo extraño que resultaba para el soldado ver a Thor con el cabello corto y vistiendo una camisa a cuadros, aquella apariencia le sentaba extrañamente bien “me siento enormemente emocionado por lo que planea Clinton para nosotros. Tenemos que apresurarnos”

Y así, con uno de los despertares más extraños de todos los tiempos, Steve y sus amigos se pusieron en marcha. Tras un desayuno rápido, y dejar a cargo a las mascotas de Mary con Wanda, tomaron prestado una de las limosinas de Tony y se dirigieron al museo.

Para el rubio era extrañamente ridículo ir al Smithsonian en un vehículo de lujo, pero eran demasiados, y serviría para su tapadera. Junto con sus padres, Roberta, Bonnie y Mary; los acompañaban su equipo, además de Rhodey y Bucky.

“Te ves ridículo” mencionó Mary al notar como su tío y algunos de sus compañeros, se ponían un par de gafas de sol y unas gorras de béisbol “son totalmente reconocibles”

“Es justamente por eso que nos vestimos así. Nadie creería que un grupo tan reconocido y pintoresco como nosotros (o alguien tan llamativo como Thor) se vestiría de un modo tan obvio” respondió Tony, pidiéndole a Happy, quién había retomado sus deberes de chofer, que les dejara a un par de cuadras del museo “caminaremos desde aquí. Será más fácil infiltrarnos de este modo” ante las miradas interrogantes de la pequeña y sus abuelos, decidió explicar “nadie sabe que Stevie está vivo, de otra forma, habríamos venido sin estos tontos disfraces”

“Por eso Romanov y yo los distraeremos” acotó War Machine “Tones filtró un rumor en internet, de como nosotros estaremos en el Smithsonian por la organización de un nuevo evento de caridad, y que queremos que tenga lugar aquí” sonrió ampliamente “mientras estemos en la mira, nadie buscará por ustedes, y tendrán esa sección prácticamente vacía”

“Dense prisa” siseó la Viuda Negra, percatándose de los reporteros pululando por el lugar “esas aves de rapiña son el único obstáculo. No dejen que los graben, o estaremos en graves problemas”

Tras su advertencia, todos siguieron rápidamente sus papeles, entrando en el Smithsonian sin mayores problemas. Solo Evelyne seguía quejándose de la situación, sin entender nada, hasta que llegaron a la sección dedicada a la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Tanto Steve como Bucky no pudieron evitar verse atraídos hacia los aviones y las armas, perdidos ante los recuerdos de lo que una vez había sido su vida. Tony, al darse cuenta de aquel detalle, simplemente le hizo un par de gestos a Clint, instándole a seguir hacia la siguiente habitación. Sabía que luego ese par los alcanzaría, pero primero, ambos se merecían un momento a solas. Solo ellos podían entenderse, y consolarse mutuamente ante tamaña pérdida.

“Ellos nos alcanzarán pronto” comento el castaño con voz alegre, intentando ocultar su preocupación. Sabía que luego que todos vieran esa exposición, se darían cuenta rápidamente de lo que estaba ocurriendo “tu tío está acompañando a Bucky”

“¿El señor Barnes está bien?” preguntó la niña, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Sin ser capaz de retener una nueva mentira, Tony intentó contestar con la mayor sinceridad posible “No lo sé, pero Steve estará allí para él” las imágenes que una vez había visto, de James en ese mismo museo, pocas semanas tras la caída de SHIELD, estaban refulgiendo en su mente. Era el primer avistamiento que habían tenido del ex soldado del Invierno, cuando la búsqueda de su líder recién comenzaba “solo debemos darle un poco de tiempo, y espacio”

“Lo entiendo” y con ello, su conversación parecía haber llegado a su fin.

Esa máscara de felicidad casi cayó al sentir una pequeña mano aferrándose a la suya. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio como Mary había decantado por elegirlo, para que lo guiara, mientras se deleitaba con cada uno de los objetos en exposición. Esa muestra de evidente confianza hizo que sus ojos se sintieran extrañamente húmedos, pues aunque se conocían por tan poco tiempo, la niña no había hecho más que apoyarlos en su relación.

Sujetó con firmeza su mano, tomando la delantera: aquel era un espectáculo que la sobrina de Steve, tenía derecho a ver y deleitarse, primero que todos.

La guio hacia una escalera mecánica, y al entrar, fueron recibidos con una enorme pantalla, que rezaba las palabras ‘Bienvenido de regreso, Capitán’ con la bandera de los Estados Unidos flameando en el fondo. Ya con esa simple señal, las cejas de Roberta se alzaron, y la mirada de Walter parecía más que incrédula. Tony lo entendía, pues esa frase, había sido dedicada por un presidente. Su shock era esperable.

La siguiente pared tenía la imagen de su escudo, junto con la frase ‘Leyenda viviente y símbolo de coraje’. Y entonces, una vieja fotografía de Steve, utilizando uno de sus primeros trajes, junto con una voz diciendo “Un símbolo de la nación, un héroe para el mundo. La historia del Capitán América se trata de honor, valentía y sacrificio…”

“Imposible…Capitán…Capitán América…ese es su sobrenombre completo” murmuró Bonnie, pues si bien ya tenía una idea que su grupo trabajaba como héroes a tiempo completo, nunca había esperado que su ex novio fuera tan reconocido.

“Esto…esto es…mentira. Ustedes debieron prepararlo, para jugarnos una broma” la voz entrecortada de Evelyne delataba su furia, pero también como intentaba convencerse con todas sus fuerzas que la exposición no era real, que su hijo en ese mundo no era un héroe condecorado. Pues con ello, lo volvía incluso más importante que el descubrimiento de una ecuación matemática: de un hombre que había dado todo por su gente, salvado a millones y perdido su vida en el proceso.

“Eso no es factible, y lo sabes bien, cariño” en un susurro, Walter reprendió a su mujer. Pero también sabía lo difícil que era para ella: las respuestas a todas sus preguntas en un solo lugar.

“¿Ese…ese era Frank…?” Mary fue la siguiente en hablar, viendo las imágenes de Steve antes que le administraran el suero, la forma en que antes lucía por su horrible estado de salud y las enfermedades que lo atacaban diariamente “¿Programa del súper soldado? Oh Dios…”

La siguiente era una imagen comparativa de lo mucho que había desarrollado su musculatura gracias al suero. Como a muchos niños, Tony alzó a la pequeña en sus brazos, permitiendo que se diera cuenta de la enorme diferencia entre ambos marcos “Lo es. Tu tío era un tipo muy valiente y arriesgado, que se metió de lleno en un experimento en los años cuarenta…” hizo una pausa, recordando tardíamente lo que aquello significaba “Sí, Steve tiene cien años. Gracias al suero es que pudo vivir tanto tiempo…”

La leyenda grabada en una pared, explicó un poco más para ellos ‘Mientras estaba de gira en Azzano, Italia, Rogers salvó ciento sesenta y tres vidas. Incluyendo a su mejor amigo, James Buchanan Barnes’.

“El señor Barnes también…” la voz de Bonnie pendía de un hilo, entendiendo ahora el motivo por el que ambos hombres habían decidido quedarse atrás.

Rápidamente llegaron al salón donde exponían sus viejos trajes, junto con los de los Comandos. El que había robado Steve durante la caída de SHIELD había sido devuelto, arreglado y limpio, como si las quemaduras de bala y las marcas de cuchillo, nunca hubiesen estado allí en primer lugar. Escucharon atentamente sobre el equipo y HYDRA, sobre Smith y su atentado hacia Estados Unidos.

Se detuvieron unos instantes en la esquina conmemorativa a Bucky, a su sacrificio, y los videos en blanco y negro donde Steve y él aparecían sonriendo alegremente “Cielo Santo, parecían tan jóvenes…” para Roberta, aún no caía en su cabeza como es que ambos eran tan mayores. Pero eso explicaba en cierta forma su madurez, y la mirada nostálgica que parecía siempre prevalecer en sus ojos.

Para Tony era incluso peor, al igual que para sus amigos: todos sabían que por mucho, aquel había sido el único lugar donde su líder podía reencontrarse con sus viejos camaradas. Y con su hermano, quién había creído perder para siempre.

“Amigo Steven, es un honor poder conocer tu historia” la voz queda de Thor llamó su atención, dándose cuenta que tanto su Capitán como el ex soldado del Invierno, se encontraban a su lado. En medio de su conmoción, y del ruido del lugar, no les extrañaba a nadie no haberlos sentido regresar “Es un honor tenerte como compañero, un hombre tan digno y valiente”

“Debo admitir que no es mi primera vez por aquí” las mejillas de Bruce se habían teñido de una suave tonalidad rosa “aunque mucho ha cambiado desde que era niño”

“Esto es tan extraño para mí como para ustedes” fue la escueta respuesta de Steve, tomando a Mary por su otra mano “pero es necesario que sepan todo. Y por eso, deben conocer a alguien muy importante para mí”

El semblante de Steve, en esos momentos, se veía realmente imponente. A pesar de las gafas y la gorra, de la diferencia de masa muscular y el traje; su expresión era casi idéntica a la de los metrajes, si no es que más dura y decidida. Y aquello, robo el aliento de todos, confirmando de una buena vez que todo era real. Que había ocurrido en el pasado de aquel mundo.

En un costado, había una pequeña sala de cine, donde todos tomaron asiento en silencio. Bucky se puso a su lado y Tony al otro, con Mary sentada cómodamente en sus rodillas. Era una grabación de Peggy, pocos años de fundar SHIELD: hablando de su pasado, de su primera misión como el Capitán América “Ella era hermosa…” murmuró la niña, sonriendo ante esas imágenes.

Estaban solos en ese momento, por lo que Bucky se permitió comentar “La agente Carter era una mujer ruda, y sí, muy hermosa. No me sorprende que Steve se hubiese enamorado de ella”

Ante esas palabras, el soldado recibió miradas incrédulas, que le hicieron sentirse aún más avergonzado “Calla, Buck. No tenías por qué decirlo de esa forma”

“Ambos sabemos que es verdad” replicó el hombre de cabellos negros “Ustedes seguro se hubieran casado, de no ser por tu acto heroico. Ella también te amaba…”

“Nunca pude asistir a esa cita” admitió, sintiéndose algo incómodo, pero sabiendo que a Tony no le importaba. Peggy siempre sería su chica, pero él era su verdadero amor “pero ella fue feliz, tuvo una enorme familia, y murió en paz. Es lo que importa”

“Salvar al mundo tiene un gran costo…” Tony sonrió quedamente, mirando a los padres de su novio “Por eso le llaman el primer Vengador. Técnicamente, fue quien fundó el equipo, y quién nos lideró desde que nos ensamblamos. Una locura, todo gracias a Cuernitos”

“Espera…¿qué?” preguntó Roberta “¿ese dios…?”

“Mi hermano atacó Nueva York un par de años atrás, aunque no fue realmente su culpa” Thor parecía avergonzado, por lo que Clint decidió cambiar el rumbo. Aún había mucho de la exposición de su líder que explorar.

“Vamos, levanten esos ánimos. Vinimos aquí para molestar a nuestro líder” Steve tapó su cara con sus manos, aquel era el momento que tanto había temido “¿quién quiere verlo dándole puñetazos a Hitler?”

“¡¿Qué?!”

Con ello, terminaron viendo todos sus viejos metrajes con las chicas de la USO, con aquel baile ridículo y su primer traje. Incluso Roberta se reía a carcajadas, y Evelyne tenía una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Eso fue hasta que levantó la motocicleta sobre sus brazos, con algunas de sus coristas aún sobre ella “Eras realmente fuerte…” Walter se encontraba sentado a su lado, intentando darle un poco de apoyo, aunque parecía igualmente divertido que el resto.

“Eso no es nada” inquirió Tony, evidentemente satisfecho con ser capaz de lucir a su pareja “Hace un par de años, detuvo un helicóptero a mano limpia”

“¡Tony!” murmuró Steve, quién en esos momentos, tenía su rostro y cuello completamente sonrojados “No es para tanto”

“Lo es, y completamente sexy” en ese momento, las luces de la habitación comenzaron a parpadear, al tiempo que su teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo: una llamada entrante, con una enorme ‘A’ brillando en la pantalla. Una oficial “¿Qué ocurre?” preguntó, cada vez más asustado.

“Se dio cuenta” la voz de Strange le hizo sudar frío “con la Gema del Espacio, Thanos se dio cuenta que abrimos un portal. Debió sentirlo” la voz usualmente calmada del doctor, sonaba en extremo preocupada “Su ejército está aquí, y estoy completamente seguro, que vienen por el Capitán”L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y como siempre, cualquier duda o comentario pueden dejarla aquí abajo. Y para los que preguntaban...en el siguiente cap se responderá cierta duda, que varios me han hecho: Alerta de spoilers, la acción iniciará con todo.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídense mucho!


	10. Capítulo 10: Entretejiendo mentiras y verdades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Lamento, encarecidamente, haber tardado tanto en volver. Mis motivos son dos, principalmente: tenía exámenes; y realmente quise hacer un buen trabajo, por el que rehíce el cap al menos cuatro veces ¡Una locura! Pero cumplí, también doblemente: traje un cap de más de seis mil palabras, y agregué a cierta personita, que varios preguntaban por él desde el inicio
> 
> Como advertencia principal, deben estar muy atentos. Es un cap con muchos giros, que usualmente dividiría en dos, para evitar confusiones. Pero les prometí una actualización más contundente, así que solo les adelantaré, que en la guerra, nunca existe solo un campo de batalla: siempre son peleas simultaneas. 
> 
> Mis agradecimientos especiales a: ArwenP ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!
> 
> Mil disculpas por los posibles errores ortográficos.

“Eso no es nada” inquirió Tony, evidentemente satisfecho con ser capaz de lucir a su pareja “Hace un par de años, detuvo un helicóptero a mano limpia”

“¡Tony!” murmuró Steve, quién en esos momentos, tenía su rostro y cuello completamente sonrojados “No es para tanto”

“Lo es, y completamente sexy” en ese momento, las luces de la habitación comenzaron a parpadear, al tiempo que su teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo: una llamada entrante, con una enorme ‘A’ brillando en la pantalla. Una oficial “¿Qué ocurre?” preguntó, cada vez más asustado.

“Se dio cuenta” la voz de Strange le hizo sudar frío “con la Gema del Espacio, Thanos se dio cuenta que abrimos un portal. Debió sentirlo” la voz usualmente calmada del doctor, sonaba en extremo preocupada “Su ejército está aquí, y estoy completamente seguro, que vienen por el Capitán”

xxxxx

Seguro la palidez en su rostro le había delatado, pues sus compañeros rápidamente se pusieron de pie, dirigiéndose a la salida de emergencias. Steve también parecía inusitadamente serio, solo preguntando en voz mortalmente calmada “Es por mí ¿verdad?”

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Tony, solo siendo capaz de asentir, mientras Bucky explicaba al resto por qué debían abandonar el lugar. Que era una emergencia. El castaño sabía que su novio nunca le perdonaría si mentía sobre una situación que ponía a todos en peligro, a sus seres queridos y familia, por lo que dejó que Clint llamara a Natasha y al resto de los Vengadores: el ensamblaje era necesario.

Thanos no era un idiota, y ellos precisamente tampoco. Sabían que había una buena posibilidad que el Titán se diera cuenta de sus planes, gracias a el primer hechizo de transportación que habían realizado. Y estaba casi seguro que lo había hecho, pero había esperado pacientemente a ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos: si alguno de ellos perdía la vida, simplificando su tarea un poco más.

No era sorprendente para él, al menos, que Steve se diera cuenta inmediatamente lo ocurrido. Ya no poseía un oído mejorado, pero su inteligencia estaba aún allí. No era del tipo regular, como la suya, un experto en ciencias y matemáticas: era un hombre capaz de hacer los planes y estrategias más locos, pero eficaces. Analizaba patrones, y lograba destruir a sus enemigos, con tanta facilidad que a veces, resultaba aterrador.

Eran en esas ocasiones, que entendía porque su padre había mencionado que contaban con una enorme suerte, que su novio estuviera de su lado. Incluso con un cuerpo como el suyo, de haber sabido HYDRA u otra organización sobre lo que era capaz, no habrían tardado mucho en reclutar. A favor o no de su voluntad.

Pero ahora, su mente debía enfocarse. Su misión era otra.

Tendrían que llevar a los amigos de Steve a un lugar seguro, a las afueras de la ciudad. No dudaba que Rhodey fuera el hombre para el plan, con una armadura tan pesada como la suya, podría protegerlos, hacerlos pasar por simples civiles. Pero él no podría ir con ellos, ni Thor tampoco: una Gema dependía de ellos, la Gema del Alma.

Era la más importante, y seguro por la que Thanos apuntaría primero. Leyendo entre las palabras de Stephen, éste había mencionado que vendrían por su líder. Eso significaba que la segunda piedra, escondida en Wakanda, estaría segura hasta nuevo aviso: con el doctor siendo parte del grupo encargados de llevarlos y traerlos de regreso de otra dimensión, no tendría el poder suficiente para defenderla. Shuri y T’Challa seguro podrían cumplir sin problemas con la labor. Y contaba con que sus compañeros ya habían dado en sobre aviso a la imponente Pantera Negra.

Tendrían quizás diez minutos, antes que las fuerzas de la Orden Negra entraran en contacto con la atmósfera terrestre. Luego de su última incursión, Tony y Rocket habían trabajado durante semanas para colocar satélites rodeando la Tierra: emitirían rápidamente una señal, alertando el peligro.

“Debes irte” Tony tomó las manos de Steve entre las suyas, a sabiendas que era un hecho difícil de afrontar. Su novio nunca le había dado la espalda una pelea, pero ahora era un ser humano más, de cuya vida dependía la de una pequeña niña. No podía permitírselo.

De haber sido otra la ocasión, habría aceptado sus planes, permitiendo que formara parte del equipo táctico. Sería una adición perfecta, pero si su destino dependía que huyera, era lo único que podía hacer.

Al notar el ceño fruncido del chico, tuvo la certeza, que estaba pensando lo mismo que él. No podría resistirse a su mirada, por lo que activó su armadura, escondiendo su rostro de aquellos ojos suplicantes. Era quizá, la primera pelea de los Vengadores en que no podrían combatir codo a codo. Y eso les dolía a ambos.

“Debes irte” repitió, con la voz dura, sin emociones gracias al sintetizador. Era lo mejor, poner desde ese instante, una barrera entre ellos.

“Tony…Mary, ellos…”

“Estarán bien, pero no podrán hacerlo si tu no los acompañas. Tenemos los portales, tú fuiste quién tuvo esa idea”

“Ya casi no queda tiempo. No para que puedan huir antes que me encuentren. Para utilizarlos”

Esas palabras, de no ser por su traje, habrían derrumbado a Tony sin miramientos. Era lo que temía, que la firma de Steve fuera demasiado notable gracias al contacto previo con las Gemas, y que les atacaran en pleno escape. Pero no tenían otra opción, no con los Guardianes fuera, en el espacio, intentando ganar un ejército para ellos. Eran una adición importante, y en Estados Unidos, solo contaban con un pequeño equipo para luchar.

No podrían defender a Steve y a sus seres queridos, además de las Gemas, al mismo tiempo. Debían separarse. Llevarlos al refugio de Hong Kong.

Sabía que tenían poco tiempo para cubrir la distancia, pero siempre habían sido conocidos por lograr lo imposible.

El fulgor en la mirada del soldado le dijo lo que necesitaba, lo mucho que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse otra vez. Aquello le aterró, le hizo sentir como el sudor corría por su espalda: no podía permitirlo, pues estaba seguro que de ser necesario, Steve sería incluso de acabar con una bala lo que Thanos podría terminar más tarde.

Al notar que el auto de Natasha se acercana, se decidió. Por él, por Mary. Por su familia. Steve podría odiarlo eternamente, perder su confianza; pero era mejor que verlo muerto.

Se acercó, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, como si buscara consuelo. Sin dudarlo, el chico respondió, viendo de reojo como Mary se abrazaba a su abuelo, pálida por el miedo y por el temor de la pérdida “Steve, te amo…”

“Yo también. No sabes cuánto, Tony”

“quizás…algún día, puedas perdonarme…” murmuró, con la voz rota.

“...¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!”

Su cerebro, como siempre, era rápido; pero ya no tenía un cuerpo para acompañarle. Utilizando la tecnología de nanobots, separo parte de su armadura, de la capa de repuesto, para crear unas fuertes esposas. Lo arrojó sin miramientos dentro del vehículo, solo momentos después que Rhodey habría la puerta para Evelyne.

“No, maldita sea ¡No lo hagas, Tony!”

“No hay otra opción. Tu y yo lo sabemos” y el hecho que había logrado que Steve maldijera, rompía su corazón un poco más.

Despegó, ignorando los gritos de protesta de Mary, sabiendo que era una situación desesperada. Sus amigos también parecían reacios, pero entendiendo lo que ocurría, le habían dejado marchar.

Vio a través de la interfaz como cada quien seguía el plan, implícito entre ellos, tan acostumbrados a pelear juntos que casi no necesitaban palabras. Natasha conduciendo ahora la limusina, dejando a Happy fuera de peligro de ese modo. Rhodey les seguía de cerca, con la armadura activada.

Las alarmas sonaban por todo el lugar. La gente escapaba, tras meses de preparación, para un ataque de ese tamaño. En las enormes pantallas holográficas, aparecían las instrucciones, iguales en cada una de las ciudades.

Claro, venían por Steve, pero nunca sabrían si la Orden Oscura atacaría a otro lugar de manera paralela.

Por otro lado, Bucky, Bruce y Clint ayudaban a despejar las calles; sobre todo para los turistas que entraban en pánico inevitablemente. No era difícil distinguir al ex soldado del invierno, ya con su largo abrigo fuera, revelando su brazo de metal. Pero sus mejillas brillaban por las lágrimas, por la desesperación, por el miedo de perder a su mejor amigo tras recuperarlo solo días antes.

“Has tomado la elección correcta, Hombre de Hierro, aunque eso quizá acabe con nuestras vidas” exclamó Thor, con su armadura ya puesta, gracias a la magia asgardiana. Era el único en acompañarle, siendo uno de sus bateadores más pesados “pero hay mucho en juego. Más de lo que se puede estimar”

Sus palabras, contrarío a tranquilizarlo, le amargaron aún más. Se sentía culpable, a sabiendas de la situación de su reino. Los refugiados se habían instalado en Noruega, en un sector lo suficientemente protegido, para que nadie que no supiera de su existencia, pudiera encontrarlo.

Valkyria y Heimdall, el anterior guardián del Bifrost, estaban a cargo de los asgardianos. Thor había decidido solo aceptar la corona una vez que la guerra contra Thanos terminará, sin saber si podría mantenerse con vida. Cómo le había dicho en el pasado durante diversas ocasiones, a veces el precio era demasiado alto.

Lo había pagado Steve meses atrás, y quizás, ahora fuera su turno.

“FRIDAY…muéstralo” pidió, desconectando sus altavoces, sin ser capaz de responderle al dios del trueno.

En una esquina de su HUD, brilló con fuerza el dibujo que le había regalado Steve. Necesitaba toda la fuerza que podría reunir, y no se creía capaz de ver una fotografía de su novio sin derrumbarse. Rompería su determinación, viendo su rostro sobre puesto con la imagen rota que este le había regalado momentos atrás. Acabaría por volver, y era algo que ninguno podía permitir.

Temía por Mary y su novio, su hermoso pero idiota Steve, quién estaba determinado a perder nuevamente su vida. Y Tony no quería que él rompiera su promesa, la que le había hecho su sobrina, si aún había una mínima oportunidad de salir airosos de ese encuentro.

Era también por ello que habían creado una entramada red de trampas, algo que el soldado no conocía del todo, pero que podrían darles el tiempo necesario para reagruparse. Y salvarles la vida, o comprarles al menos un poco de tiempo.

Con ayuda de Loki y Stephen, habían creado Gemas falsas: su firma era idéntica, pero momentos después de tocarla, se rompería en miles de pedazos. La falsa se encontraba en su base, querían darle al Titán un camino muy marcado a seguir, desviándolo del camino correcto: el Santuario de Nueva York.

Por ello no solían mantener a los niños en el lugar. La llegada de Steve era una ocasión especial. Pero ahora agradecía que tanto Cassie como los hijos de Clint, se encontraran en la escuela. Incluso los gatos de Mary se encontraban fuera, en el veterinario: el viaje inter dimensional los había descompensado, y esa mañana, Laura había prometido encargarse de ellos, mientras estaban de viaje en Washington D.C.

Lo habían decidido de ese modo poco después de la muerte de su líder, a sabiendas que poseer dos piedras en un mismo lugar era arriesgado, pero lo sería más si al menos no intentaban engañar a Thanos. Una vez lo habían hecho, en su planeta natal: ahora solo debían soportar el tiempo suficiente para esconder a Steve, llevarlo por el portal que habían ocultado a las afueras de la ciudad al Santuario de Hong Kong.

Habían puesto algunos de ellos en puntos estratégicos del país, una idea de su Capitán, poco antes de perder la vida, que ahora era realmente útil. Steve había visto su pelea contra la Orden Oscura gracias a las grabaciones de la armadura, y al ver que Wong salvaba su vida gracias a uno de ellos, ese plan se había formado en su mente. Se trataba de entradas que solo funcionarían una vez, transportándolos a uno de los Santuarios de elección.

Pero no contaban con uno cerca de su base. Contaban con Strange y su capacidad para crearlos, y aquello ahora les jugaba en contra.

Al menos, T’Challa si contaba con ese plan. El palacio real estaba abandonado, aparentemente, y la población reubicada lejos de sus inmediaciones. Eran los lugares más seguros del planeta, y seguramente Thanos no creería que pondrían una Gema en el mismo lugar donde había atacado la última vez. Podrían usar la estupidez a su favor, por una ocasión en su vida.

Ellos mismos podrían ensamblarse, trayendo al ejército oscuro a una zona poco poblada, lejos del peligro. Esa era la idea original, pero gracias a su visita al Smithsonian, se encontraban en el foco de una enorme ciudad. En plena capital, y la distancia entre ambos puntos era casi de cuatro horas. Con su armadura podría hacer el vuelo en solo una, pero gracias a que Thor ahora controlaba el Bifrost, solo debían esperar el momento de encontrarse completamente solos, para recurrir a esa técnica.

Lamentablemente, Thor no era exactamente diestro en el uso del puente arcoiris. Dos, o quizás tres personas, era su límite. Terminaba arrastrando árboles e incluso casas en sus intentos. Era un verdadero milagro que la primera vez que lo había utilizado, no había herido a nadie de los suyos por equivocación.

Así que, apenas salieron de la ciudad, se transportaron directamente a la base. Y el silencio en el lugar, era ensordecedor: la sede que tanto habían amado, que era su segundo hogar, se encontraba destruida hasta los cimientos.

“¡Hermano!” exclamó Thor, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Ya había perdido a Loki una vez, lo había visto morir en sus brazos. Al igual que Tony con su novio, había jurado protegerlo, y no podría perdonarse que el Titán acabara con su vida por segunda vez.

El dios rápidamente se lanzó contra los escombros, levantando con facilidad rocas enormes y trozos de pared. Tony se unió a él, intentando comunicarlos por el sistema de navegación, dar con su ubicación. Algo estaba interfiriendo, y para su alivio, un escudo de color rosa pronto brilló en medio del caos.

“Wanda, hey ¡Chicos!” el ingeniero sintió cómo su respiración se aceleraba, pues solo segundos después de comprobar que se encontraban realmente a salvo, se desmayó en sus brazos. Loki se encontraba siendo asistido por Thor, en sus mismas condiciones: mortalmente pálido y respirando con dificultad, pero vivo y cálido “¿qué…es lo qué…?”

“Una trampa” escupió Scott, intentando frenar el sangrado del brazo de Sam “solo momentos después que Strange te hablara, nos emboscaron. Estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo, la llegada del ejército fue solo una distracción”

“Saben donde está la Gema” Hope tenía una pierna rota, y a pesar del evidente dolor que debía estar sufriendo, se encontraba luchando por permanecer consciente. Wong intentaba entablillarla, darle los primeros auxilios correspondientes “Lo lamento, no fuimos capaces…teníamos que protegerlos…”

“Maximoff nos lo dijo” Strange parecía evidentemente molesto, enfadado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de ayudar “que su Capitán, en la primera batalla, les dijo que no harían sacrificios si podían evitarlo. Ella y Loki, con sus últimas fuerzas, hicieron el escudo antes que el edificio cediera. Van Dyk y Lang nos protegieron, intentaron retrasarlos cuanto pudieron” hizo una pausa, golpeando los restos de un mueble con su puño desnudo. La ira brillaba con fuerza en sus características “no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fueron, seguro nos creyeron muertos. Pero la magia que nos protegió interfería en las comunicaciones, no pudimos avisarles a tiempo…¿dónde está el Capitán?”

“intentando llegar al portal de DC” respondió el castaño “pero las líneas...están cortadas”

“creímos que si traíamos al ejército aquí, ellos podrían huir” prosiguió Thor, evidentemente preocupado, pero aliviado al saber que su hermano estaba vivo “podríamos evitar que les hicieran daño...pero no creí que los emboscaran”

“Tendremos que confiar que Steve y el resto sean capaces de huir” comentó Falcon, cabizbajo.

Tony apretó con fuerza su mandíbula, negando con la cabeza, intentando contactar a Natasha una vez más. Aquello había sido premeditado, debió seguir sus instintos, lo sabía. Ahora estaban separados, aún más que antes, y sin posibilidades de regresar. La línea no parecía contactar, por lo que Thor y él llegaron a un acuerdo: regresar directamente a Nueva York, a por el Santuario. Solo Scott se encontraba en condiciones de seguirle, por lo que tras utilizar sus repulsores para cerrar la herida de Sam, partieron.

Minutos después, incluso lo que pareciera ser un siglo, la espía finalmente se puso al habla “Situación” gruñó, activando los altavoces una vez más.

“Su majestad logró huir antes que llegara el ejército. Se encuentran a salvo, huyeron por el portal, junto con la princesa y Okoye” respondió esta, con la voz calmada: un tono demasiado falso, que hizo que Tony perdiera los estribos.

“Estamos hablando de Steve aquí, Romanov. Y si no me dices en los próximos segundos que está pasando, te juro que yo…”

“Lo tienen, Tony…lo tienen, maldita sea”

En el momento en que la Orden Oscura dejaba atrás la sede y el verdadero ejército llegaba a Washington, ya con los datos de donde se encontraba Steve, fueron rápidamente atacados. Nadie sabía que tenían las coordenadas de su ubicación, por eso el resto se quedó atrás, protegiendo a la población. Pero aquello costó su estrategia por completo.

Steve repetía una y otra vez lo ocurrido con Tony, verle partir, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Se sentía destrozado, pero entendía sus motivos. El mismo lo había hecho una vez, el sacrificio que le había costado y dado tanto al mismo tiempo.

“Steve…no, no quiero que eso ocurra. Por favor… Tony, va a morir…”murmuró Mary, subiéndose a su regazo.

Era la segunda vez que le llamaba por su verdadero nombre; y ese hecho, lograba que su corazón latiera con rapidez. Entendía que su sobrina estuviera aceptando poco a poco su realidad, y esa era una clara muestra. Pero además lo estaba haciendo con Tony, se había encariñado con él. Tanto, que ya no utilizaba el “señor” antes de su nombre.

Todos estaban asustados, se notaba en sus miradas y gestos. Incluso Evelyne lucía una expresión derrotaba: podría no estar feliz con su relación, pero eso no significaba que se alegrara de la muerte de alguien más.

También se sentía dolido por el hecho de no poder consolar a Mary, no con sus manos atadas frente a él, limitando sus movimientos. Natasha no permitiría que nadie intentara desatarlo, aunque sus esfuerzos fueran completamente en vano.

Por ello, debió conformarse con que la pequeña le abrazara, besando suavemente su cabello “Mary, él… no lo hará. Es muy fuerte, no le has visto combatir. No caerá, no si de su voluntad depende” era difícil decir aquello, pues recordaba nítidamente la enorme cicatriz en su abdomen: una infringida por su propia tecnología, gracias a Thanos y su extraño sentido del humor.

“No quiero que ni tú ni él se vayan. Quiero quedarme. Quiero que él forme parte de nuestra familia. Y los voy a perder” sus sollozos se volvieron más descontrolados, y saber con certeza la decisión de su sobrina, apresurada pero no por ello menos verdadera, fue devastador.

Con cuidado de no lastimarse, tomó sus manos en las suyas. No sabía cómo apaciguar su ánimo, con el propio por los suelos.

“¿Qué ocurrirá?” preguntó con temor Roberta, no solo por ellos, sino que también por las nuevas personas que habían conocido. Nadie se atrevió a responder, a sabiendas que poner eso en palabras, sería asumir el triste destino que les deparaba.

En esos momentos, la radio se encendió. Steve intentó prestar atención al diálogo entre Nat y Bucky, ambos discutiendo en ruso. Estaba un poco oxidado, pero pudo entender lo fundamental: el ataque había comenzado. Y a juzgar por lo que había dicho Tony, sobre ocupar el portal, era bastante obvio que la Viuda Negra intentaba dirigirlos allí para huir directamente a Hong Kong.

Pero como ambos habían predicho, el tiempo no era suficiente. Necesitarían un golpe de suerte para salir ilesos de allí. Por eso Tony y Thor jugarían de carnada para ellos.

Rhodey les seguía de cerca, el ensordecedor rugido de los propulsores era toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Fue gracias a ello que la limusina no explotó en ese instante, pues la primera horda de alienígenas, los abordó de frente. Eran de la misma clase que había atacado Wakanda tanto tiempo atrás, esos seres con cuatro brazos y enormes colmillos. Y todos parecían dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban.

Aquello solo podía significar una cosa.

“¡Viuda!” exclamó Steve, entrando una vez en el papel de Capitán “¿Puedes contactarlos?”

“No, algo está interfiriendo. El Bifrost es explicable, pero la base…” la espía mordió con fuerza sus labios, hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar “Una maldita emboscada”

“¡Chicos!” por el comunicador, la aterrada voz de Clint, solapada con los gritos de Rhodey, haciendo lo imposible para protegerlos “decenas de esos tipos están en su camino, solo un pequeño grupo intenta detenernos. Pero son lo suficientemente duros para evitar que nos abramos paso por las calles”

“Steve…tengo miedo…por favor...” murmuró Mary en su oído, y fue entonces que lo decidió.

Habían caído en una trampa, de lleno, y eso era algo que no podrían cambiar. Con solo dos vengadores a su lado, no podrían salir todos con vida. No sabía qué ocurría si seguían intentando huir, qué pasaría con Tony, pero no podía quedarse a averiguarlo. Era demasiado peligroso.

Incluso su madre temblaba por el miedo, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba cara a cara, con las adversidades que el universo guardaba para ellos. Ya lo habían vivido con los Chitauri, pero este era otro nivel: solo lo querían a él, pero eso no significaba que se dejaría vencer: Tony les había intentado comprar tiempo, y eso podría hacerlo con facilidad.

“Cariño, escucha...debo irme…” susurró en el oído de la pequeña, apresurandose a seguir, antes que pudiera protestar “no romperé nuestra promesa. Necesito que confíes en mí. Volveré. Por ti y por Tony. Pero si no hago esto ahora, todos podrían morir”

Mary tomó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. Estuvo así durante unos segundos así, como si buscara algo, hasta que finalmente asintió con renuencia. Las lágrimas en sus mejillas delataban su dolor, el temor a la pérdida, pero se mantuvo unida: capas de valor, manteniéndola de pie, solo por su petición.

“Ve, pero no te atrevas a dejarme atrás. Fred también te necesita”

“No te preocupes. Te quiero”

“Yo también. Muchísimo. Siempre serás mi tío, pase lo que pase”

Con ello, se preparó. Con lentitud, a sabiendas que la atención de Natasha se encontraba centrada en la calzada, palpó con sus manos la manija de la puerta. Dentro de poco alcanzarían una curva, debía llevar a cabo su plan antes que eso ocurriera.

Mary, captando su idea, se bajó de su regazo. Debido a una nueva explosión, acabó catapultada a los brazos de Walter, quien se encontraba a su lado. Fue entonces cuando la comunicación con sus amigos se reestableció, entrecortada, pero lo suficientemente clara para ser capaz de entenderles

“Mandaremos a Hulk con ustedes” la voz agotada de Bucky sonó en la línea. Segundos después, un potente grito se dejó sentir, uno que conocía como la palma de su mano.

“¡No! ¡Lo necesitaremos, Bruce no puede gastar todas sus fuerzas!” ignoró olímpicamente las miradas interrogantes de sus amigas, quienes no podían coincidir la imagen del amable doctor, con aquella exclamación que reverberó en todo el automóvil “Solo confíen en mí”

“¡Steve...!”

Antes que Natasha pudiera terminar esa frase, abrió la puerta y se lanzó fuera del auto. Natasha no podría frenar de golpe, o acabarían estampados contra los edificios. El propio Rhodey se vió incapaz de acercarse, intentando romper una barrera enemiga, sin mayor éxito.

Steve rodó por la acera, gruñendo entre dientes, intentando minimizar su impacto. Se dió un golpe en la cabeza, del cual manaba abundante sangre, lo suficiente para hacerles creer a sus captores que se encontraba desmayado. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, pues mientras uno de ellos le tomaba por la unión de las esposas, sintió como sus hombros protestaban por el peso inerte de su cuerpo. Pero se mantuvo así, hasta que la gravedad y las afiladas garras de aquel ser, acabaron por romper la barrera.

Nuevamente tuvo que tragar un gemido de dolor, con sus brazos escurriendo sangre, con pequeñas heridas causadas por el alienígena. No dudaba que solo estaba verificando que se tratara de su objetivo, pues no tardó mucho en tomarle en sus brazos, ahora más consciente de su fragilidad. Era un humano como el resto, después de todo, sin suero que le ayudara a curar.

Con la expresión oculta por su cabello, vió como poco a poco el ejército se retiraba. Claro, lo querían a él, y al parecer vivo. Era una situación mejor de la que podía imaginar, seguro Thanos planeaba darle el golpe final con sus propias manos.

En algún momento entre su secuestro premeditado y la llegada a la nave nodriza, se desmayó. El dolor no cedía un ápice, y su cuerpo protestaba por el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre. Con el cabello ocultando su mirada, se atrevió a dar un vistazo al lugar: una habitación estéril, con solo dos enemigos custodiándole.

No podía entenderlos, pero fue capaz de ver un enorme mapa holográfico en una de las paredes: Nueva York. Y aquello le dijo todo lo que necesitaba. Seguro iban por una de las piedras, y desde que Tony había vendido la Torre Avengers, solo el Santuario podía ser el refugio adecuado para ella.

Esos seres, al menos, si habían curado sus brazos. No era perfecto, pero era la confirmación que necesitaba: lo necesitaban vivo, y en buen estado. Quizás dado su estado, y al darse cuenta que se había desmayado, no habían vuelto a esposarlo. Su falla, y su boleto a la salida.

Lentamente, al darse cuenta que se encontraban distraídos, se arrastró directamente hacia la puerta más cercana. Tuvo cuidado de no dejar un rastro de sangre, cruzando sus brazos contra su pecho, para que su camisa absorbiera cualquier residuo. Estuvo deambulando durante un tiempo por la nave, hasta que dió con lo que buscaba: la plataforma de lanzamiento.

Al parecer, simplemente se lanzaban hacia la ciudad, sin importarle si seguían o no vivos gracias a esa maniobra suicida. Y si no utilizaban ningún tipo de vehículo, no tenía muchas opciones. Peligroso, pero no era la primera vez.

Tomando impulso, corrió hacia la abertura, justo en el momento en que uno de ellos se lanzaba en caída libre. Se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a su espalda, utilizando su peso a su favor, para obligarlo a caer de frente.

Lo logró, matando a la criatura en el proceso, pero él tampoco salió indemne de la situación. Seguía olvidando una y otra vez que ya no era tan resistente como antes, y las costillas que se había roto, eran una clara muestra.

Se puso de pie, tambaleante, dirigiéndose a una de las calles adyacentes a esa avenida. Jadeos escapaban de sus labios, sintiéndose desfallecer, pero obligándose a dar cada paso, a no caer inconsciente. Seguro para esos momentos, se habrían percatado que había escapado.

Su plan inicial era escapar cuando llegaran a la base, donde creía que se encontraba la piedra. La segunda seguro estaba en Wakanda, su segunda mejor opción. E inclusive, hacer una parada en alguna ciudad, que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de un portal, para acceder a él sin causar mayores problemas.

Estaba incomunicado, herido, y no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. Quizá, solo quizá, debió pensarlo mejor; pero algo dentro de sí le decía que había tomado la decisión correcta. Esos cortes y quebraduras algún día sanarían, pero ya no la vida de sus seres queridos.

En un estacionamiento, notó cómo un joven luchaba por encender su motocicleta. Sus manos temblaban por el miedo, y a juzgar por los paquetes que llevaba consigo, se había retrasado en evacuar debido a ellos.

El soldado frunció el ceño, evidentemente molesto por su falta de juicio, pero quizá eso podría ayudarlo. Sería un paseo doloroso, y aún no estaba seguro si dirigirse al Santuario o buscar otro de los portales. Era algo que resolvería a su debido tiempo, si es que lograba escapar.

“Hijo, necesito que me prestes tu motocicleta” hace mucho, años atrás, que no ocupaba su mejor voz de mando. De un verdadero Capitán. Pero tuvo el efecto deseado: el chico frenó en seco sus movimientos, mirándole confuso.

“Estás loco, vete. Escondete, que se yo. No dejaré que me maten por tu culpa” gruñó a modo de respuesta, intentando valientemente abandonar el lugar. Pero en ese momento Steve se quitó la gorra y las gafas, que milagrosamente no había perdido hasta ese momento: eso bastó para quitar cualquier otra idea del adolescente “Ca…Capitán América… se suponía que usted”

“Lo se, pero no hay tiempo de dar explicaciones” agradecía a quien fuera en esos momentos, que su rostro fuera el mismo que antaño, pues solo entonces el chico fue capaz de creerle. Extendió una de sus manos, y sin vacilación, este le entregó sus llaves “gira en la siguiente intersección y corre lo más rápido que puedas, fuera del centro de la ciudad. Allí estarás a salvo”

Sin esperar su respuesta, se subió a la motocicleta, encendiéndola sin vacilar. Su rostro se había vuelto mortalmente pálido, ya sabiendo cual sería su dirección: el Santuario. Y es que sabía que su vista no le fallaba, pero había notado a Peter dirigiéndose hacia el lugar, sin saber el riesgo que corría. Debía detenerlo. Tony no podría reponerse si perdía al chico una vez más, era casi como un hijo. Y él entendía ese sentimiento mejor que nadie.

Tomó una ruta alternativa, la misma que el muchacho, por suerte alejada del centro de la conmosión. Una de las más rápidas hacia el Santuario. yYa sin siquiera pensar en sus heridas, solo haciendo lo posible por llamar su atención. Era casi imposible, y a la velocidad que se dirigía el muchacho, pronto le perdería de vista.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, hizo lo único en sus manos en ese momento: estrelló la motocicleta contra el suelo, lanzando tal grito de dolor, que solo entonces Peter se percató de su presencia.

“Señor ¡Oh, Dios! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!” El Hombre Araña aterrizó a su lado, comprobado sus heridas. Con cuidado le volteó, para verificar su pulso, cuando se dió cuenta de quién era en realidad “Ca-Capitán Rogers ¿cómo es posible…?”

Solo en esos momentos se percató que en realidad, Peter aún no sabía que había vuelto. Era imposible alejarlo del camino de los superhéroes, pero Tony le había contado que había sido tajante en el asunto: relegado a trabajos de reconstrucción, bajo la excusa que su tía necesitaría pasar tiempo con él, aún demasiado dolida por la pérdida y los meses en completa soledad. Por ello no sabía de sus planes, y tampoco quería emocionarlo, si estos no resultaban.

“No debes ir allí” respondió entre toses, permitiendo que el chico le ayudara a incorporarse. En su mente, le envió una disculpa al dueño de la motocicleta: era una belleza, pero definitivamente estaba arruinada “Van por la gema...no se cual es, pero son demasiados…”

“Por ello mismo debo ir” la determinación refulgía en su mirada, pero también preocupado ante su deplorable condición “Si me dijera donde...como…”

“Definitivamente no, no te pondré en peligro” se puso de pie con dificultad, pero fue capaz de mantener el equilibrio “Ir por la puerta principal solo nos dará problemas. Debe estar atestado de los miembros de la Orden, y solo tú puedes luchar. Yo...solo sería un estorbo…”

“En ese caso, solo debemos utilizar la puerta de atrás”

Steve le miró, de hito en hito, sorprendido por sus palabras. No solo se trataba por el hecho que Peter asumía que irían ambos, sino porque era una idea sorprendentemente buena. Había una entrada secreta al Santuario, por un edificio anexo: era el único portal con el que contaba, pues los que los conectaban a otros sectores, habían sido eliminados, evitando así que sus enemigos pudieran seguirles el paso.

Todo objeto de valor estaba retirado, centrando sus fuerzas y poder en Londres y Hong Kong. Estaban en un equilibrio precario, pero que funcionaba. Y con Thanos siendo la mayor de las amenazas, no contaban en realidad con otra opción.

“Usted es demasiado terco, y no me dará información gratis” la voz de Peter le arrancó de sus pensamientos “es lo que me dijo hace mucho tiempo el señor Stark. Y si debo permitir que me acompañe...me aseguraré de protegerlo…”

Las mejillas del soldado se calentaron, evidentemente orgulloso, pues su novio le conocía a la perfección. Sería un camino largo, y duro. Pero tendrían una oportunidad “Se que robar no es lo tuyo...pero necesito una mano aquí. No planeo estar indefenso, si la hora de combatir llega”

“¿Qué necesita?” preguntó con seriedad el chico, y cuando Steve apuntó a una tienda al final de la calle, supo enseguida a qué se refería.

Menos de diez minutos más tarde, Steve se encontraba en el Santuario. Peter le había llevado hasta allí, cargándolo con cuidado, tras vendar sus heridas de manera improvisada con sus telarañas. Ese mismo tiempo se la habían pasado discutiendo, pero al final había ganado: mientras se dirigía a buscar la gema, pues era el único que había estado allí antes, el chico se comunicaría con los Vengadores, gracias a la red de auxilio.

El edificio aún soportaba la horda de ataques que recibía sin descanso, seguro gracias a la magia ancestral que lo protegía. Pero a pesar de ello contaba con poco tiempo, antes que Peter regresara por él, como había prometido. Mantuvo en todo momento las armas que había robado Peter, una automática y una metralleta, mientras trotaba hacia la anterior biblioteca del Santuario. Allí, en medio de todo, brillaba espectralmente una de las Gemas. Steve la reconoció al instante, pues fue la misma que una vez le había quitado la vida: la piedra del Alma.

Con el corazón encogido en un puño, se acercó con lentitud, a la espera que se activara una alarma, o un contra hechizo. Pero nada ocurrió. Fue capaz de tomarla en sus manos, resguardado por un viejo relicario, muy parecido al que utilizaba el doctor para usar la Gema del Tiempo. Quizás Stephen había ocupado sus firmas para desbloquearla, por si alguna vez necesitaban sacarla del Santuario. Y era extrañamente reconfortante, si no es que era un poco vergonzoso, que también lo hubiese incluído a él, aunque por ese entonces se encontrara muerto.

Corrió hacia donde estaba la entrada secreta, en el preciso instante que los vidrios estallaban a su alrededor. La explosión le mandó a volar un par de metros, soltando la Gema y la metralleta. Sentía sus cabeza rellena de algodón, escuchando a lo lejos como distintas voces le llamaban. Pero solo fue capaz de ponerse de rodillas y vomitar todo el contenido de su estómago, antes de percatarse que con la magia debilitada del Santuario, el relicario que escondía la piedra también se había roto.

Su atención solo se encontraba centrada en ella, y en uno de sus enemigos, a solo pasos de apoderarse de ella. Por lo que con un último esfuerzo, se lanzó en la misma dirección, ignorando los trozos de vidrio que le provocaron nuevas heridas. No podía permitir que Thanos se hiciera con su poder, que acabara con las vidas de miles, si él podía evitarlo. Por Mary, por Tony y por Peter. Por todos a quién amaba en ese mundo.

En el instante en que sus dedos hicieron contacto, sintió como su cuerpo se derretía. El abrasador dolor llenó cada rincón de su mente, instándole a ceder, pero su determinación era cientos de veces mayor. Una vez había sido más sencillo simplemente ir, a sabiendas que no había nada para él en ese mundo. Pero no ahora.

Casi, si es que no era producto del delirio, estaba seguro que en medio del resplandor, vió a una figura sonriendo con suavidad, conforme. Fue entonces que el dolor cedió, de un segundo a otro, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sostuvo frente a su rostro, notoriamente confuso, la gema que ya no le hacía daño. En cambio, su tacto era calmante y refrescante, casi como una disculpa. No podía entender cómo es que seguía vivo. Si es que lo estaba.

“¿Steve?” una voz sumamente conocida llamó su atención, dándose cuenta que Tony se encontraba allí, con un guantelete en alto, protegiéndolo de los enemigos. Pero más importante, es que se encontraba vivo. Aunque su rostro le hizo tener un breve ataque de pánico, pues parecía a partes sorprendido y angustiado.

Siguió el camino de su mirada, percatándose del motivo de su expresión. Ahora entendía el motivo por el cual el dolor se había ido, y es que sus heridas se habían curado. También su ropa, antes algo más grande y ancha, le quedaba a la perfección. Y cuando llevó sus manos a su cabello, lo notó más largo y poblado, al igual que su barba.

“Imposible…” murmuró, en evidente estado de shock. Tartamudeó un par de veces, antes de ser capaz de preguntar “¿Estoy de vuelta?”

“Estas de vuelta” confirmó Tony, y entonces, una nueva horda de enemigos se cernió sobre ellos, cubriendo la luz del sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sinceramente les haya gustado, y como siempre, cualquier duda pueden dejarla en los comentarios. 
> 
> Espero no sonar muy pretenciosa, pero antes que alguien me pregunte, les diré que el motivo por el que hice a Steve tan arriesgado e inconsciente en estas escenas, es porque no está acostumbrado a luchar sin su factor curación. Básicamente ha hecho lo mismo que otras veces...pero siendo una persona como cualquier otra. Eso trajo sus consecuencias, creanme que lo hizo.
> 
> Y para quienes lo pedían ¡Peter al fin se une! 
> 
> En el siguiente cap, habrá una pelea de verdad. Espero que se sientan conformes con mi idea de como Steve podría regresar, pero espero sus opiniones, o posibles mejoras ¡Nos vemos entonces, cuídense mucho!


	11. Capítulo 11: En medio del caos, una luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Primero, permitanme disculparme, una vez más. Pero les prometo que la razón por no haber publicado antes, no es mi culpa en esta ocasión.
> 
> Mi pobre computador debió ser reparado, y mientras me di ánimo y me dije "Vamos, Kuro, al menos puedes escribir en tu teléfono y luego editar todo". Eso fue lo que hice, pero cuando recuperé mi pc y cuando casi terminaba esa tarea, me quedé sin internet por poco más de dos semanas. Fue un caos.
> 
> Finalmente todo está bien, supongo. Pero igualmente les pido disculpas. Este cap casi llega a las cuatro mil palabras, y el siguiente será más largo, ya verán el motivo de ello.
> 
> Como siempre, mis agradecimientos especiales a: ArwenP ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!
> 
> Mil disculpas por las posibles faltas ortográficas.

“¿Steve?” una voz sumamente conocida llamó su atención, dándose cuenta que Tony se encontraba allí, con un guantelete en alto, protegiéndolo de los enemigos. Pero más importante, es que se encontraba vivo. Aunque su rostro le hizo tener un breve ataque de pánico, pues parecía a partes sorprendido y angustiado.

Siguió el camino de su mirada, percatándose del motivo de su expresión. Ahora entendía el motivo por el cual el dolor se había ido, y es que sus heridas se habían curado. También su ropa, antes algo más grande y ancha, le quedaba a la perfección. Y cuando llevó sus manos a su cabello, lo notó más largo y poblado, al igual que su barba.

“Imposible…” murmuró, en evidente estado de shock. Tartamudeó un par de veces, antes de ser capaz de preguntar “¿Estoy de vuelta?”

“Estas de vuelta” confirmó Tony, y entonces, una nueva horda de enemigos se cernió sobre ellos, cubriendo la luz del sol.

xxxxx

La luz había desaparecido, con decenas de enemigos lanzándose sobre ellos, dispuestos a arrebatarles la Gema y la vida de Steve. La de Tony. De la persona que más amaba en el mundo, además de su pequeña sobrina.

Si bien el rubio suponía que, gracias a su tecnología mejorada, Tony había llegado al Santuario en tiempo record, no podía negar que se encontrara asustado. Había supuesto que el lugar podría soportar un tiempo más el ataque, lo suficiente como para no verse en una situación tan desesperada, y que quizás Peter pudiera sacarle de allí, a un sector más abierto para combatir.

Pero al menos el chico había sido capaz de contactar a los Vengadores, cuya sede no distaba a mucha distancia de Nueva York. Suponía que el resto de las voces que había oído llamarle, eran del propio Peter y de Thor. Si los violentos truenos que escuchaba a la distancia y el olor en ozono en el aire, no eran suficiente respuesta para sus dudas.

Ahora debían dar todo para salir de allí, y para su fortuna, ambos fueron capaces de caer en su habitual rutina, ensamblándose con facilidad.

Gracias a ello, buena parte de sus preocupaciones se redujo a un zumbido constante en la parte posterior de su cerebro. Necesitaba concentrarse, salir vivo de allí, y con todos sus miembros. Mary y el resto de sus amigos le esperaban. No podía caer, no con la Gema del Alma, escondida precariamente en uno de sus bolsillos.

Y, quizás lo que más le aliviaba, es que finalmente era capaz de ayudar.

Se sentía fuerte, casi rejuvenecido, a pesar de sobrevivir a una experiencia decenas de veces más poderosa, que cuando había conseguido el suero. La Gema era sin duda un objeto mágico del que cuidarse, y aunque no lograba entender del todo que había ocurrido, no quería imaginar que habría pasado si sus peores temores se hubieran hecho realidad.

Sentía que podía moverse con fluidez y agilidad, que en un cuerpo normal y corriente, tal virtud le había sido negada. A sabiendas que podría arruinar las únicas armas que poseía para su defensa personal, intentó tener el mayor cuidado posible. No quería romperlas, o inutilizarlas, debido a su recuperada fuerza sobrehumana. Aunque sin dudas, era un alivio tener la certeza que, llegado el momento, sus puños serían inclusive más mortales que el cañón de su semi automática.

Pero no tenía claro, si su factor curación había regresado.

Si bien en el fragor de la batalla, sentía sus sentidos mucho más agudos, no se dejaba engañar. Siempre podía ser efecto de la adrenalina o del miedo, tras más de veinte años recluido a la vida de un simple civil. Se había entrenado, claro, y aún recordaba sus años de enseñanza del ejército. Pero no era lo mismo, si su propio cuerpo y cerebro, eran incapaces de acompañar la decisión de su corazón.

Como aquella vez que un borracho había intentado asaltarlo, a la salida de un bar que solía frecuentar. Se había defendido y ganado, pero solo entonces, se había dado cuenta de la dificultad que la lucha contra un solo hombre, podía suponer ahora para él.

Ya antes había actuado sin pensar, intentando salvaguardar la vida de sus seres queridos. Pero con su fuerza de regreso o no, si lo herían de gravedad y sin el suero corriendo por sus venas, sería un blanco mucho más fácil. Y esos seres, ahora no tendrían la consideración de dejarle inconsciente. No tendría una segunda oportunidad.

Además, no poseía siquiera su traje. O los guanteletes que T’Challa le había regalado. No contaba con una defensa extra, que podría protegerle de un golpe certero. Estaba solo con dos armas y su fuerza, además de la armadura y el intelecto de su novio.

Pero si conseguían abandonar el edificio, entonces contarían con al menos dos Vengadores esperando por ayudarles. El único motivo por el que Thor no había derrumbado el edificio, su último plan contra hordas alienígenas infinitas, era debido a su propio estado.

Aunque solo sería más tarde cuando Steve se daría cuenta que, desde el principio, tenía una de las armas más poderosas en sus manos. Y era uno de los pocos capaces de utilizarla.

Recargó la ametralladora con la precisión militar de antaño, permitiendo que Tony le cubriera con su armadura, durante los preciosos segundos en que quedaba a merced de sus enemigos. Era el modo más seguro y rápido para ambos y, gracias a la inteligencia e instinto de Peter, aún se veía en apuros con las municiones. Cajas de balas colgaban de un bolso improvisado, hecho completamente de telarañas. Muchas colgaban aún de su ropa, gracias a los primeros auxilios que el joven Vengador le había brindado.

Al menos, era capaz de disparar con relativa facilidad. Si bien muchos se habían burlado de él, diciendo que era realmente horrible a la hora de tener un arma en sus manos, la realidad era más bien distinta. Nunca había sido un hombre que le gustara la violencia, ni mucho menos matar a alguien, mientras pudiera evitarlo. Muchas noches se había preguntado qué habría pasado si la Gema del Espacio, no hubiese acabado con Red Skull.

Natasha, gracias al tiempo que compartían durante y entre misiones, había sido una de las pocas personas en darse cuenta, en ese nuevo siglo. Que en vez de disparar con precisión a un órgano vital, prefería desarmar al contrincante: siendo incluso más difícil, inclusive para los más experimentados, era capaz de dar en el blanco tanto en piernas como en brazos. Aunque muchas veces, optara por ocupar una sola bala ya fuera en el tobillo, la muñeca o el hombro de su contrincante.

Pero ahora, y en medio de una loca carrera contra la muerte, eran pocas las veces en que dejaba a uno de ellos agonizando, o gravemente herido.

Con la misma sincronización que ambos mantenían hasta el momento, más temprano que tarde, ambos adoptaron una posición espalda contra espalda. Gracias al número de caídos, se había formado una especie de muro entre ellos y los nuevos enemigos. Además, no habían sido lo suficientemente estúpidos como para quedarse inmóviles mientras se defendían.

No, paso a paso, sufriendo y sudando con cada mínimo esfuerzo, habían dado un paso más hacia su libertad: hacia el enorme agujero que destacaba en la pared del Santuario, y que tras casi quince minutos de esfuerzo conjunto, serían capaces de cruzar.

En un momento dado, se quedó sin municiones para la metralleta, por lo que optó por ocuparla como un bate improvisado. Golpeaba con la misma precisión, sin ceder un ápice, aun cuando el metal empezaba a perder su forma original.

Y entonces, finalmente la luz, en medio de la tempestad.

Sin dudarlo un instante, y viendo una apertura casi milimétrica que podría servir para su huida, Tony hizo su jugada. Sabiendo que era el único modo, cerró con firmeza su mano en la muñeca izquierda de Steve, el primer lugar en que fue capaz de hacer contacto. Correría el riesgo de quebrarla, o dislocarle el brazo. Pero era mejor antes de quedar atrapados.

Y, conociendo a Steve, aún con un brazo en perfectas condiciones, seguía siendo un peligro y casi tan mortal como antes.

Al tiempo, activó los repulsores de sus botas, llevándolos a ambos lejos del enjambre de soldados, a la luz del día y la relativa seguridad del espacio abierto que la avenida les brindaba. No se preocupó por la caída de la ametralladora, a sabiendas que solo habría sido capaz de resistir uno o dos golpes más. Gracias a ello, fue capaz de esquivar a tiempo otro alienígena suicida, pero un segundo le desestabilizó, enviándole directo al suelo.

Esta vez, y por los reflejos mejorados del rubio, no fue un golpe demasiado terrible. A pesar de sentirse ligeramente aturdido, la distancia entre ellos y el suelo tampoco era demasiada. Se encontraban en un tercer piso, y con su físico recuperado, Tony sabía a ciencia cierta, que un golpe como aquel no sería capaz de noquear a Steve. Su brazo, ligeramente inflamado por su férreo agarre, era el único que había sufrido consecuencias notables.

Rápidamente se pusieron de pie, batallando contra el mareo, y las réplicas de la caída. Casi al mismo tiempo, un enorme ataque se cernía sobre lo que quedaba del Santuario de Nueva York, fulminándolo hasta sus cimientos. Y, con ello, buena parte de los enemigos que los asediaban.

A pesar de ello, la contienda siguió su curso, incluso más terrible que antes. Estaban en una carrera a contrarreloj, antes que otra nave se acercara a su ubicación, y se vieran superados una vez más. Los ataques de Thor eran enormes, pero pronto mermarían sus fuerzas. Para entonces, debían trazar un plan, que les llevara directamente al único portal que existía a las afueras de la ciudad.

Entonces, una figura enorme emergió en medio de la batalla.

“Scott…” murmuró Steve, tanto o más impresionado, que la primera vez que le había visto adoptar su faceta de Giant Man. No se había dado cuenta que se encontraba con ellos, dado que no estaba conectado a las comunicaciones, y con su diminuta figura, no lo sorprendía.

Pero ahora, gracias a la tecnología Pym, fue capaz de abrirse paso fácilmente, entre pisotones y golpes. En ese momento, y entendiendo su idea, Tony rodeo su cintura con un brazo, elevándolo hasta depositarlo en el hombro de Scott. Tanto Thor como él mismo se encargaban de proteger al chico desde los edificios aledaños. Y pronto, Peter se unió a ellos, subiéndose en el hombro opuesto, intentando ayudar al resto para poder escapar. Seguramente, tras llamar a los Vengadores, había sido interceptado, y solo ahora era capaz de unirse a ellos.

Y aunque Scott era un blanco notorio, en esa forma les ayudaría a cubrir más rápido el terreno que los separaba. Del portal Hasta la última vez que había peleado mano a mano con él, Steve sabía que ahora era capaz de soportar durante tres minutos. Ese era su límite, para llevar a cabo tal maniobra suicida.

Utilizando sus últimos cartuchos, Steve evaluó rápidamente a sus compañeros. Peter tenía el traje arañado y roto, pero no parecía muy herido. A pesar de las abolladuras en la armadura de Tony y la de Thor, solo parecían agotados. Y el propio Scott, aunque resollaba audiblemente, aún podía moverse con enorme agilidad.

Pero cuando se encontraban a menos de dos kilómetros de su meta, un enorme golpe en la espalda de Scott le hizo perder el equilibrio, catapultándolo contra el asfalto. Peter fue rápido para crear una telaraña y evitar que resultara herido, pero el Hombre Hormiga no corrió la misma suerte. Ya sin fuerzas para ponerse de pie, solo pudo desactivar su traje, al borde de la inconsciencia.

Steve rápidamente bajó de la plataforma que había hecho Peter para él, ocupando sus últimas balas en defenderlo, para luego cargarlo en su espalda y alejarlo del peligro. Sin dudarlo, Thor y el resto se acercó a él, formando un círculo impenetrable, todos cuidándose entre ellos.

La nave nodriza finalmente les había dado alcance, y aunque el cañón con el que habían derribado a Scott no había causado tanto daño como todos imaginaban, necesitaba recibir atención médica de urgencias. Una quemadura de ese tamaño en su espalda, podría agravarse con la suciedad inherente de la batalla, o hacerle perder aún más sangre.

A sabiendas que necesitaría con urgencia algo de equipamiento, y al igual que el primer día que se había enfrentado al ejército de Thanos, se hizo con un arma de uno de los caídos. La blandió con maestría, manteniendo a Scott a salvo, en un precario equilibrio. Solo en esos momentos podía agradecer su entrenamiento, y la facilidad inherente que poseía, para adaptarse casi sin problemas a cualquier armamento.

Pero sin un escudo, sin nada que lo protegiera, cada vez retrocedía más en el improvisado círculo. La impotencia volvía a embargarle, deseando con fervor ser un poco más fuerte, lo suficiente para llegar al portal y escapar. Entonces, escuchó una voz, susurrando en su oído.

Alzó la mirada, a la espera de ver a alguien más, algún pobre refugiado, que habría acabado en medio del caos. Parpadeó confuso, pues incluso sus amigos parecían ajenos a esa llamada. Pensaba que quizás se debiera a su oído mejorado, pero incluso Steve tenía sus reparos.

Fue un nuevo susurro el que lo distrajo, permitiendo que un alienígena entrara en su campo y le arrebatara su arma. Casi sin pensar, alzó uno de sus brazos, intentando proteger a Scott. Pero en el momento en que sus garras hicieron contacto con su piel, un sonoro clonk resonó en el ambiente.

Anonadado, y consciente de las miradas de sus amigos, se dio cuenta que su brazo ahora estaba cubierto de lo que parecía ser metal. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que ocurría, pero si algo había aprendido en todos esos años como superhéroe, era no cuestionarse nada hasta que se encontrara a salvo para hacerlo.

Poseyendo un escudo a su favor, fueron capaces de avanzar hacia el portal. Cuando se encontraban a solo pasos de ingresar al edificio, Tony emboscado, y posteriormente bloqueado por una mole de alienígenas. El aliento tartamudeó en la garganta de Steve, viendo como todo transcurría lentamente. Como a pesar que su novio intentaba zafarse con sus repulsores y armas, fácilmente lo estaban sometiendo.

Casi sin pensar, gritó ordenes, pidiéndole a Peter que se llevara a Scott, y que Thor lo escoltara. Ninguno dudó, aunque era posible notar en sus miradas, el terror palpable que ambos sentían. Sobre todo Peter, quién había abandonado su máscara minutos atrás, tan destrozada que era un estorbo a su visión que otra cosa.

Si bien ambos sabían que su deber era llevarlo a salvo hacia otro Santuario, el deber con un compañero caído era primero. Además, Spiderman también se encontraba demasiado agotado, como para ayudarle en esos momentos, al igual que Thor. De todos, solo el propio Steve se encontraba lo suficientemente repuesto para ir contra los alienígenas.

Se lanzó contra ellos, a sabiendas que a pesar de lo excelente que era la tecnología de Tony, incluso en medio de un ataque tan feroz, no tardaría en ceder. Usando sus puños, golpeó uno tras otro, intentando liberar al castaño. Pero era una tarea ardua, y lo que tardaba en derrotar a uno, dos más ocupaban su lugar. Una similitud tan molesta, recordando lo que su día había sido HYDRA, que no pudo más que apretar los dientes e intentar despejar su mente.

Entonces Tony grito, y su mundo casi se vino abajo. Una exclamación del más puro dolor, cuando uno de ellos enterró sus garras en su muslo expuesto. La ira lo encegueció, y de un segundo a otro, su novio repentinamente se encontraba en medio de un círculo de alienígenas chamuscados, producto del fuego que surgía en sus manos.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, cada vez más inquieto, pero sin perder el tiempo. Cargó como pudo a Tony, llevándolo dentro del edificio, donde Thor estaba haciendo guardia por ellos, encargándose de los pocos enemigos que se habían colado por otras áreas. Se lanzaron al mismo tiempo por el portal, cayendo en medio de una habitación, atestada con buena parte de los Vengadores y de los hechiceros del Santuario.

Detrás de ellos, el portal se había cerrado definitivamente, justo en el momento en que más de esos seres, irrumpían por una de las ventanas del edificio.

Steve se dio cuenta, con alivio, que quienes le habían acompañado al Smithsonian se encontraban allí, o al menos buena parte de sus amigos. Sospechaba que Bruce estaba al cuidado de Scott, dado que no veía a ninguno cerca. Pero Clint si estaba allí, hablando con el dios del trueno, y Rhodas estaba bastante cerca, revisando una computadora como maniaco.

“Eres un idiota, y sin duda te mereces un nuevo golpe” Natasha fue la primera en acercarse a ellos, presionando vendas contra la herida de Tony, intentando detener el sangrado “y tal parece que tienen mucho que contarnos” añadió, mirando de reojo a Steve, pero sin mostrar ápice de sorpresa o incredulidad.

“Sí, yo también estoy confundido, y muy enojado por esas maniobras tuyas” Tony tenía su rictus desfigurado por el dolor, pero milagrosamente parecía consciente. Tal parecía que esos seres solo habían intentado incapacitarlo, por lo que no parecía correr peligro inmediato.

“Yo estoy tan confundido como tú, cariño” admitió, a sabiendas que tendría que tener una charla muy incómoda con Strange y Loki más adelante, cuando se asegurara que todos se encontraran a salvo. Y fue entonces cuando lo recordó “¿la base…los chicos…?” preguntó en medio de tartamudeos “¿Mary…?”

“Están en buenas manos, punk” Bucky se agachó a su lado, rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos, intentando infundirle confianza “Gracias a que fuiste capturado, logramos sacarlos de allí, a toda tu familia. Ahora deben encontrarse al cuidado de Sam, quién solo recibió un feo corte en el brazo” mientras preparaban a Tony para llevarlo a cirugía y darle puntos a la herida que había recibido, el ex Soldado del invierno se apresuró a comentar “Wanda y Loki siguen inconscientes, pero es solo producto del agotamiento. Y la novia de Lang está en la enfermería, con una pierna rota”

“Cuando llegamos aquí, algunos amigos de Strange fueron a por quienes se quedaron en la base. Nadie corre grave peligro” la Viuda Negra continuó, poniéndole al tanto de la condición de cada uno de sus compañeros “y Parker tiene varios cortes, pero nada que no sane dentro de un par de días. Aunque tu brazo…”

“Lo siento, Stevie” murmuró Tony, mientras lo subían a una camilla, tras desactivar su armadura “fue el único modo de sacarte de allí”

“No te preocupes por eso” si bien su brazo dolía, allí donde su novio le había sujetado, la inflamación estaba remitiendo con rapidez. El suero era la única explicación posible, pero de momento, se apresuró a tranquilizar al castaño “Gracias a ti es que estoy vivo, y lamento mucho haberte preocupado” besó con cariño “estaré allí cuando despiertes, pero por ahora…”

“Debes ir a comprobar a tus amigos, lo entiendo” Tony le regaló una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa “ya luego tendremos tiempo de hablar”

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo el rubio.

Tras comprobar el estado de salud de sus amigos, y de saber que la herida de Scott no era tan grave como parecía, se puso al tanto de la situación general. Si bien todos parecían deseosos de preguntar cómo es que había recuperado su viejo cuerpo, seguro notaron la confusión en su mirada, prefiriendo retroceder hasta la siguiente reunión de los Vengadores.

Supo por Rhodey que había logrado recuperar contacto con los Guardianes, y que prontamente, ellos regresarían a la Tierra. Clint le informó que las naves abandonaron su búsqueda, pues luego de tantas bajas, necesitarían reorganizarse antes de volver a atacar. Y además de los edificios destruidos en la capital y Nueva York, solo se registraba un pequeño porcentaje de heridos, y ninguna vida que lamentar.

Inclusive T’Challa, Shuri y Okoye estaban a salvo, en ese momento esperando su llamado, en el Santuario de Londres.

Todo parecía marchar viento en popa, por lo que Steve permitió relajarse, y finalmente visitar a su familia. Mientras, Tony ya se encontraba descansando, aún sedado tras la operación, que había resultado sin mayores problemas.

No había tenido tiempo de cambiar su ropa, ni de tomar una ducha. Estaba sucio, cubierto de sangre seca, y definitivamente agotado. Pero si se permitía descansar, seguro acabaría dormido, y su sobrina podría entrar en una crisis de pánico. No se lo merecía, a sabiendas que esperaba verlo con sus propios ojos, no solo de las noticias que transcurrían a intervalos en el Santuario.

Este era inclusive más grande que el de Nueva York, por lo que acabó perdido un par de veces, antes de dar con la habitación en que lo esperaban. Un enorme televisor destacaba en la pared, donde todos se encontraban atentos al desastre que había provocado esa nueva invasión. Sam estaba sentado en un sofá, con su brazo izquierdo en un cabestrillo, pero de evidente buen humor, mientras conversaba con su padrastro.

Evelyne bebía a sorbos una taza de café, mientras que Roberta y Bonnie charlaban en medio de susurros. Mary estaba recostada en medio de la enorme alfombra que decoraba la habitación, sosteniendo un libo de ecuaciones avanzadas. A juzgar por su ceño fruncido, no era capaz de concentrarse, pero tampoco se sentía animada a prestar atención a las noticias que se desarrollaban en la televisión.

Sam fue el primero en percatarse de su presencia, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, para luego sonreírle con suavidad. Al notar que el chico se encontraba distraído, Walter siguió la dirección de su mirada, poniéndose de pie rápidamente, antes de percatarse de lo que había sucedido.

Eso generó una reacción en cadena, donde cada miembro en la sala le miraban con asombro, tomando nota de sus heridas y de los cambios que presentaba. Steve se encontraba muy consciente que, si quitaba su barba y reemplazaba su ropa rota por uno de sus trajes, se vería idéntico a las fotografías y grabaciones que habían visto esa mañana en el museo.

Llevó una de sus manos a su cuello, sintiendo como el rubor se alojaba en sus mejillas. Su nerviosismo era palpable, a sabiendas de las reprimendas y gritos que le esperaban. Pero antes que todo ocurriera, Mary se lanzó a sus brazos, deshecha en un mar de lágrimas.

Steve correspondió con fuerza su abrazo, olvidando todo por un momento, incluso sus pesares y la confusión. Su sobrina ahora le necesitaba, y todos se encontraban vivos. Eso era lo que realmente importaba.

Lejos, muy lejos de allí, miles de planetas de distancia, Thanos sonreía con júbilo. Si bien no todo marchaba a la perfección, sus planes parecían rendir sus frutos, y ahora estaba seguro de cuál sería su siguiente paso a dar.

Sí, quizás su guantelete estuviera arruinado, pero había encontrado un reemplazo casi tan bueno como el anterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y cualquier duda o sugerencia, espero puedan dejarla en comentarios. Me siento realmente emocionada del modo en que está transcurriendo este fic, y espero que también lo sea para ustedes. 
> 
> Una pequeña trivia, por si alguien se atreve a contestar ¿de quienes son los poderes que logra obtener Steve? Quizás...desencadene en algo interesante más adelante. 
> 
> Espero no me maten por dejar la intriga, pero pronto entenderán todo. 
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima ¡Cuídense, hasta entonces!


	12. Capítulo 12: Amor de padres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel, así como sus personajes e historias, no me pertenecen.
> 
> ¡Hola a todos! Como prometí, estoy de regreso, casi una semana después, si los calculos no me fallan. También, como mencioné en el capítulo anterior, esta actualización es más larga. Si no me equivoco, va sobre las cinco mil palabras.
> 
> Como mínima advertencia, puede que sea algo lento. Pero como todo en esta historia, es necesario, para poder complementar la trama.
> 
> Agradecimientos especiales a: ArwenP ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!
> 
> Mil disculpas por cualquier posible falta ortográfica.

de sus manos a su cuello, sintiendo como el rubor se alojaba en sus mejillas. Su nerviosismo era palpable, a sabiendas de las reprimendas y gritos que le esperaban. Pero antes que todo ocurriera, Mary se lanzó a sus brazos, deshecha en un mar de lágrimas.

Steve correspondió con fuerza su abrazo, olvidando todo por un momento, incluso sus pesares y la confusión. Su sobrina ahora le necesitaba, y todos se encontraban vivos. Eso era lo que realmente importaba.

Lejos, muy lejos de allí, miles de planetas de distancia, Thanos sonreía con júbilo. Si bien no todo marchaba a la perfección, sus planes parecían rendir sus frutos, y ahora estaba seguro de cuál sería su siguiente paso a dar.

Sí, quizás su guantelete estuviera arruinado, pero había encontrado un reemplazo casi tan bueno como el anterior.

xxxxx

Para Evelyne, su hijo se había convertido en otra persona.

Frank, desde su más tierna infancia, solía ser un chico retraído en sí mismo. Ella solía compartir más con su fallecida hija mayor, Diane, y el pequeño parecía preferir a su padre. Luego de su muerte y la llegada de Walter, ese tipo de relaciones se habían mantenido. Y al crecer y darse cuenta que su hijo no poseía el grado de intelecto que esperaba, además de la decepción, fue quizás otra excusa para alejarse de él.

Al igual que Diane, Frank solía hacer lo que ella demandaba. Era quién mandaba en casa, y en buena parte, también en sus vidas. Si su hija mayor no tenía pareja, Frank tampoco. Una de las pocas ocasiones en que se había revelado contra ella, aunque fuera mínimamente, fue por unas estúpidas clases de dibujo que ahora tenían más sentido de lo que pensaba.

Y solo dos días atrás, su mundo se había venido completamente abajo. Todo lo que creía, todo lo que pensaba, estaba alejado de la realidad.

Resultaba que la actitud pasiva de su hijo era un engaño. O más bien, la falta de deseo de contarle que pasaba por su cabeza. Era una loca fantasía, que solo tras caer en ese mundo, cobraba algo de sentido. Un hecho que prefería no reconocer, al menos no abiertamente, dado que los amigos de Frank solían tener como pasatiempo reírse de su actitud crítica. O de su deseo de regresar a casa.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, existían otros detalles. De cuando su fachada empezaba a desmoronarse, y llamar poderosamente su atención. Ya no era el simple profesor de filosofía, y su primer llamado fue tras el suicidio de Diane. Nunca pensó que Frank fuera capaz de tomar en sus manos una responsabilidad tan grande, aunque ahora supiera que antes había realizado proezas mayores. Una bebé, por aquel entonces, era más de lo que podía imaginar.

Antes…solo recordaba pequeños atisbos. Lo preocupado que parecía de pequeño cada vez que enfermaba, o las veces en que los profesores de historia habían llamado su atención, al rebatir sus clases. Todo tenía sentido, aunque no le gustara.

Por ello, en esos momentos, sentía que estaba frente a un verdadero extraño.

Desde que se había presentado en casa, parecía distinto. Lo había visto quebrarse frente a sus ojos, era cierto. Pero cuando puso pie en este mundo, la seguridad y la decisión parecían brillar en cada uno de sus movimientos. Se movía en un entorno familiar, donde ya no debía aparentar. Donde parecía que tenía un rol que cumplir, y que lo haría sin dudarlo.

Claro, sabía que en muchas ocasiones no había dejado de luchar, sobre todo contra ella, para evitar que su libertad o su dinero se viera coartado. Pero ahora…

Pensamientos similares transcurrían por la mente de Roberta. Lo doloroso que resultaba darse cuenta, cuan distinto parecía Frank. O Steve, si bien prefería usar su nombre real.

Aún tenía fresco en su mente el momento en que el chico había acudido a ella, casi una década en el pasado. Era tarde, cerca del anochecer, cuando un muchacho de cerca de veinte años se presentó a su puerta, en busca de adquirir una de sus propiedades. Parecía desesperado, angustiado, pero por sobre todo exhausto. Y en sus manos, con evidente delicadeza, sostenía a la pequeña Mary. Y la niña, instantáneamente, había robado su corazón.

Quizás se debiera a la falta de sueño, al cansancio o al estrés, pero desde el primer momento supo la verdad. El chico fue abierto con ella, le contó todo, y fue por ese motivo que le ofreció dormir en casa esa noche. Tardarían mucho en organizar su nueva vivienda, y por ahora, Mary necesitaba descansar. Tener un techo seguro bajo su cabeza.

Desde ese día, también, ambos se convirtieron en buenos amigos. Frank…Steve, era un chico más que decente, batallando solo por una causa muy noble. Lo había llegado a amar como un hijo, y a Mary como la nieta que nunca tuvo, por el fallecimiento temprano de su marido. Pero esos dos eran más que suficientes en su vida, y quizás por ello, odiaba tanto a Evelyne.

No una, sino que muchas veces, se había preguntado cómo es que alguien con una madre como ella, podía tener tal entereza. Ello le traía demasiados recuerdos, algunos más angustiantes que otros, pero todos tenían la verdad que solo ahora veía, escondidas bajo una fina capa de señales mixtas y silencios interminables.

Como cuando Mary había cumplido solo dos años, enfermando gravemente debido al mal tiempo. Frank aún no ganaba suficiente dinero, como para poder llevarla a un médico especialista, pero parecía seguro en cómo tratarla. Ella dudó, vigilando cada paso y, sorprendentemente, había acertado. Por supuesto, había preguntado, y él sin darse cuenta había comentado que “Ma me lo enseñó. Siempre estaba enfermo, cuando niño”.

Fue también el momento en que Mary acabó por despertar, así que dejó de lado la conversación, prefiriendo relevar al chico y permitirle dormir un par de horas. Tiempo después lo recordó, extrañada al escuchar llamar a su madre de un modo tan cariñoso, y no por su nombre de pila. Creyó, erróneamente, que quizá durante su temprana infancia si se había preocupado, y el nombre venía con los recuerdos. Pero el señor Barnes…James, le dijo la verdad sin siquiera darse cuenta. Los recuerdos siempre eran una fuente poderosa de conocimiento.

Ocurrió esa misma tarde, cuando lograron huir, traspasando ese portal hacia Hong Kong. Todos se negaron a moverse, incluso la perra de Evelyne, a la espera que llegara el resto del equipo con nuevas noticias.

Vio aterrada al amable doctor, Banner, regresar con la ropa hecha jirones. Al rubio, Barton, con un arco destrozado. El único que parecía más o menos intacto era Barnes, pero su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas, lo que les dijo todo lo que necesitaban: aún no sabían nada de Frank, ninguna noticia relevante desde su maniobra suicida.

James era un buen tipo, preocupado, siempre atento por… por Steve. Eran más parecidos de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, y por ello tampoco les sorprendía que fueran tan buenos amigos, casi hermanos. La historia que ese día habían conocido también lo confirmaba.

Una sombra de dolor parecía destacar en todo momento en sus ojos, pero incluso en esos momentos fue dejada de lado, en pos de calmar a la pequeña. Sabiendo que se veía sucio por la batalla, pero que no haría el favor a nadie quedándose con tantos compañeros pendientes de la invasión, decidió ser el primero en mantenerse a su lado.

“Hola” James se arrodilló frente a Mary, tendiéndole su mano derecha “no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar, pero mi nombre es James. Aunque todos me dicen Bucky, si es que así lo prefieres” hizo una pequeña pausa, permitiendo que ella se presentara “será mejor que dejemos la sala de comunicaciones a quienes si sepan usar magia. Yo no entiendo mucho, y aunque suene genial, es bastante aburrido”

“¿Realmente? ¿Cómo el portal?” rápidamente, había captado la atención de Mary, un logro que impresionó incluso a Roberta. Muchas veces, solo los gatos y las matemáticas eran capaces de hacerlo. Pero seguía siendo una niña pequeña, e incluso un tema como la magia, despertaba curiosidad en una mujer mayor como ella.

“Exactamente” Barnes asintió, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa notoriamente divertida y malévola “le pediré a uno de estos hechiceros que nos lleve a una sala para nosotros a través de otro portal ¿qué dices? Hoy tuvimos que abandonar antes de tiempo el museo, pero dado que yo viví todo ello, puedo contarte historias muy interesantes sobre tu querido tío”

Eso bastó. Fiel a su palabra, y luego de intercambiar un par de frases con un hechicero en su idioma natal, pronto estuvieron acomodados en una amplia sala, con comida y suaves sofás.

James aceptaba sin problemas cualquier petición, relatando sus aventuras con Frank, cuando aún eran niños. Tocaron toda clase de temas, incluido su brazo mecánico, que logró interesar a Evelyne y a Mary a partes iguales. Fue también durante esa charla de casi dos horas, que Barnes les habló de la familia que Steve tenía allí.

Tal como en la vida que conocían, había perdido a su padre a temprana edad, pero ello había ocurrido en plena guerra, y producto del gas mostaza. Su madre, Sarah, le había criado sin nadie más a su lado. Y cuando James mencionó la deteriorada salud que este tenía, una vez más, finalmente todo tuvo sentido en su mente.

Claro, habían escuchado hablar de ello en su visita al museo, pero al hablar de su madre, fue casi como una relevación. Al menos agradecía que en esa vida hubiera tenido una progenitora cariñosa, preocupada por él. Y también ayudaba a entender lo poco que le interesara el dinero, aunque estuviera constantemente preocupado por ganar un poco más, debido a su sobrina y sus necesidades.

Siempre se estaba sacrificando, y eso era algo que Roberta sabía a la perfección. Pero darse cuenta de la magnitud de tal problema, comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, era sin dudas horrorosamente distinto.

Y no, no solo se trataba de la suciedad que cubría su cuerpo y de la ropa desgarrada. Tampoco de las notorias heridas, de cómo favorecía un lado más que el otro al caminar, de su muñeca inflamada, del agotamiento en sus facciones.

Era el porte militar ahora más notorio, gracias a que de alguna forma, ahora si se parecía del todo a las fotografías y grabaciones que había visto esa misma mañana. A su mirada decidida y brutal. Incluso su cabello y barba más poblados y desordenados, que le conferían una apariencia extraña, pero sin duda mucho más ruda, implacable.

Y dolía en su corazón, que alguien que amara como un hijo, tener que sufrir tanto siendo tan joven. Pero también se alegraba, saber con certeza que ya no necesitaba fingir. Ese era su mundo, y sus amigos. E incluso Roberta sabía que no lo cambiaría por nada.

O eso fue, al menos, hasta la reunión con el doctor Stephen Strange.

“¿qué hiciste qué?” preguntó el Hechicero Supremo, visiblemente anonadado, tras escuchar la historia completa de boca del Capitán.

A pesar que planeaban hacer una reunión con todos presentes, se había transformado en una tarea casi imposible. Muchos se encontraban en la enfermería, como ocurría con el caso de Tony: uno de los dos líderes reconocidos, que aún permanecía inconsciente producto a los sedantes. Pero era necesario debatir sobre su siguiente paso, luego de haber conseguido una evidente victoria en contra del ejército de Thanos. Enemigos que volverían tras reagruparse, en menos de lo que cualquiera podría estimar.

De momento, solo establecerían las medidas de emergencia, de cómo huir nuevamente, si la situación lo ameritaba. La condición de sus amigos, si bien no era crítica, les haría imposible defenderlos a todos sin caer. Y de ese modo, evitar cualquier tipo de disputa, si alguno no estaba de acuerdo con el plan oficial, sobre lo que harían de ahora en adelante, para derrotar al Titán de una vez por todas.

“La verdad…ni siquiera sé que ocurrió, Stephen” replicó Steve, confuso. Al parecer el doctor había comprendido algo de suma importancia, a juzgar por su semblante alarmado. Algunos de los hechiceros presentes, los representantes del Santuario, poco a poco captaron la esencia de lo que había ocurrido. Y eso solo logró asustar más al rubio, preocupado de haber hecho algo importante sin darse cuenta, en medio del fragor de la batalla.

“Es simple” Wanda, contra todo pronóstico, había sido capaz de unirse a ellos para esa improvisada reunión. Dado que no había formado parte del grupo que los había regresado a su mundo, su agotamiento y la cantidad de magia perdida, era mucho menor “eres como Vis…Steve…”

El corazón del capitán se rompió un poco más, pues luego de todo lo que había ocurrido, era bastante extraño que la Bruja Escarlata lo nombrara. Steve intuía a que era por su propia paz mental, intentando mantenerse fuerte, para conseguir de regreso la gema de la Mente. Era lo único que la sostenía, y perder el control de un poder como el suyo, podía ser peligroso tanto para ella misma, como para sus más cercanos.

Pero sus palabras seguían descolocándolo.

Roberta alzó sus cejas, expectante, a la espera de una explicación. Él había solicitado que su familia y amigos le acompañaran pues, les gustase o no, estaban involucrados en esa situación tanto como ellos. Merecían saber, y de primera mano, que ocurriría en su futuro antes de poder regresar. Por eso se encontraban sentados en un extremo de la habitación, dado que incluso con magia, sería prácticamente imposible mantener contacto visual entre todos. Los líderes y figuras más importantes, en la mesa mayor, era la mejor resolución a la que habían sido capaces de optar.

La única excepción era Mary, recostada en esos instantes contra su amplio pecho. No había dicho mucho desde que había regresado, y Steve sospechaba que solo podría hablar con ella esa noche, cuando se encontraran a solas. Pero de momento nadie parecía en extremo preocupado, pues los hijos de Clint y la pequeña de Scott también habían regresado, y ocurría lo mismo con ellos.

Aunque el caso de Cassie era un poco distinto: se encontraba en la enfermería, con su madre y su padrastro, cuidando de Lang y Hope. Ambos, junto con Luis, habían sido llevados a la sede: Laura era una gran persona, pero incluso ella no se daría abasto con tantos niños, además de los propios. Necesitaría una mano, si tras cada batalla, incluso él podría acabar herido.

Era un alivio contar con tantos dispuestos a ayudar. Y, sobre todo, que los Hechiceros no pusieran trabas porque los niños, obviamente asustados y necesitados de sus padres, pudieran permanecer a su lado, aunque infringiera sus reglas primordiales. Era consciente de que para ellos, sobre todo los residentes específicos de ese Santuario, compartir con quienes no tuvieran relación con el Mundo Astral. El fin del mundo era una excusa tan buena como cualquiera, para derrotar esa clase de diferencias.

Debido al poco tiempo que sus amigos habían pasado con ellos, no estaban al tanto de todos los acontecimientos ni de sus miembros. El androide era uno de ellos, así como lo ocurrido con la banda de Quill. Dirigió su mirada a Wanda, pidiendo permiso, sabiendo lo doloroso que sería para la chica. Pero ella se mantuvo firme, dispuesta a explicar para las personas en que el rubio confiaba, la verdad tras lo ocurrido.

“Es…complicado referirme al nacimiento de Vis. Si quieren verlo de un modo más simple, es un androide. Y está aquí gracias a Stark y al doctor Banner” a pesar de que la rivalidad con Tony había terminado, junto con el resentimiento por sus armas y el destino de sus padres, era difícil para Wanda llamarlo por su nombre, al menos en presencia de extraños. Una relación demasiado nueva, para alguien que batallaba por seguir de pie “Nos conocimos…trabajamos una temporada como parte del equipo. Y nos hicimos pareja…” sus mejillas se ruborizaron, seguro teniendo en cuenta los pensamientos que pasaban por sus cabezas “y la primera vez que el ejército de Thanos atacó la Tierra, estábamos juntos…”

“Deberías haber avisado tu ubicación” replicaron Sam, Natasha y Steve en conjunto. Ninguno se habría opuesto a su relación, y estaban al tanto de sus encuentros. Wanda había aprendido mucho de la Viuda Negra, por lo que cada vez era más difícil contactarlos. Eso había ocurrido la última vez, y casi los habían matado, mientras ella intentaba proteger a Visión.

“Lo sé, no tiene que repetirlo siempre, trío de sobreprotectores” Wanda les regaló una sonrisa cariñosa, pues sabía que sus intenciones no eran hostigarla, solo cuidarla en un entorno tan hostil, y bajo decenas de gobiernos que estaban tras su cabeza. Si bien su amistad con el rubio era más fuerte, los otros dos no se quedaban atrás: casi como sus hermanos, o los padres que tanto tiempo atrás había perdido “pero antes de ello… ¿tienen alguna noción sobre las Gemas del Infinito?” satisfecha, se dio cuenta que todos asentían casi al unísono. Eso haría más sencillo sus siguientes explicaciones “Vis…Visión, tenía una en la frente. La de la Mente. Y el día en que nos atacaron, me dijo que sentía un dolor terrible en el punto de unión. Que le estaba advirtiendo lo que ocurriría”

Wanda desplazó un par de videos por la consola, proyectándolo de tal modo en que todos pudieran verlo. El primero había sido obtenido del hotel donde se habían registrado, y desde donde solían interferir la señal, antes de sobreponerla a otras imágenes antes de partir. El segundo, el ataque en la calle, cuando prestaban atención al noticiero que anunciaba la desaparición de Tony. Y, el último, en el momento en que los habían rescatado.

“Tú y tus entradas dramáticas, punk” replicó Bucky, divertido al notar que ahora era el rostro de su mejor amigo, el que se encontraba sonrojado por completo. Conocía de primera mano lo buen estratega que era Steve y que, si tenía la oportunidad, realizar sus ocurrencias y ataques, del modo más elegante posible.

El rubio se sonrojó casi al instante, desviando su mirada de las expresiones de sus amigos. Pues aunque no era el único en aparecer peleando cara a cara contra sus enemigos, por obvios motivos, la atención estaba centrada completamente en él.

“¿Intentas decir que esas Gemas tienen vida?” Clint interrumpió, dando fin a una posible discusión. Si bien disfrutaba de discutir con Barnes o verlo mientras lo hacía con alguien más, ahora todo empezaba a cobrar sentido en su mente. Y necesitaba aclarar sus dudas antes de sentir que su mente colapsara por tamaña información.

“Exactamente” Strange retomó la palabra “Gamora lo mencionó ¿recuerdan? Desde que Thanos la chantajeó con su hermana Nébula. Pero por sobre todo, lo relacionado con el guardián de la Gema del Alma, y cómo esta pedía un sacrificio para ser utilizada. De no haber tenido mente propia, tal cosa no podría hacer sucedido. No es lo mismo ofrecer una vida cualquiera…como la de un ser querido…”

“Pero yo…no lo hice, no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa…” Steve se sentía cada vez más nervioso, negando la posibilidad de una alternativa como esa con férrea determinación.

“No, cariño, hiciste todo lo contrario”

En un gesto completamente involuntario, el rubio giró su cabeza hacia la puerta de la entrada, a la espera de ver a su obstinado novio allí de pie. Para su sorpresa, y solo tras unos vergonzosos segundos, se dio cuenta que la voz provenía de la consola central: como no, Tony la había intervenido de algún modo, para no quedarse lejos de la discusión.

Steve resopló. Al menos había aprendido su lección, y seguía en la enfermería. Aunque preferiría que su novio descansara, era el mejor escenario a su favor. Por ello ignoró cualquier mención hacia como debía dar fin a las comunicaciones, decantando por continuar la reunión.

“Lamento no haber estado allí, cuando despertaste…” Se disculpó, a sabiendas de lo terrible que podría ser para alguien con estrés post traumático, volver de la inconsciente tras una pelea.

“Está bien, luego podrás compensarme, Stevie…” tras una ronda de murmullos en desacuerdo y un par de comentarios subidos de tono, que luego menguaron al recordar la presencia de los niños, Tony prosiguió con celeridad “la Gema pedía una vida de un ser querido para mostrar las consecuencias de su uso. Pero en vez de hacerlo, trajiste a millones al costo de la tuya”

“Pero nada ocurrió esa vez, Tony. Y aunque a nadie le guste…fue un sacrificio razonable…”

“Todos lo sabemos, estamos más que conscientes…”la voz del chico se había vuelto notoriamente suave, casi al borde de las lágrimas “Loki nos lo dijo: nada ocurrió porque tuviste en tus manos dos Gemas. Ahora solo tenías una: una piedra que antes comprobó de lo que eras capaz. Hiciste el sacrificio, y te elegió como el siguiente portador. Es bastante simple”

“Y tu no querías dañar, sino proteger…” Wanda tomó sus manos entre las suyas “por eso te mantuvo a salvo, siguió tus planes… de algún modo te otorgó esa fuerza”

“Cuando los Guardianes regresen, podremos preguntarles” Stephen parecía preocupado, pues de primera mano entendía la enorme responsabilidad que ahora recaería en los hombros del Capitán.

Anonadado ante tales revelaciones, Steve extrajo la Gema del Alma del bolsillo de su camisa. Sin tiempo aún para darse una ducha, solo había sido capaz de limpiar su rostro antes de asistir a la reunión. Por ello aún cargaba la piedra consigo, aunque hasta ese momento, en realidad lo había olvidado. Escuchó jadeos y gemidos de consternación, pues aquello era una prueba palpable que lo que decían sus amigos era verdad: para cualquier otro que pudiera mano encima en una de ellas, quedaría desintegrado al instante. Solo pocos poseerían la fuerza suficiente para aguantar unos segundos, antes de desaparecer.

Sostenerla entre sus dedos ya no era doloroso para Steve, sino que más bien era un peso reconfortante. Tendría sentido, inclusive las voces que creía escuchar, y a la persona que había visto sonriendo, antes de obtener su cuerpo de regreso. Le sorprendía que Visión, tan poco antes de morir, se diera cuenta de aquel detalle, más de dos años transcurridos desde su nacimiento. Pero muchas de esas preguntas, tardarían en poder ser contestadas.

Mary parecía curiosa, sin atreverse a tocarla, pero mirándola detenidamente. Tenía un brillo singular, que daba una muestra del enorme poder que ocultaba en su interior. Que no era una piedra preciosa cualquiera.

Más temprano que tarde, la improvisada reunión llegó a su fin. Tras decidir que algunos hechiceros y miembros de su equipo en mejores condiciones, ayudarían con en Nueva York y la Capital para poner orden, sería solo el primero de los pasos. Natasha daría una conferencia, quién había asumido ese rol, desde que él había muerto por primera vez. El resto ayudaría con las estrategias, los entrenamientos y, sobre todo, a buscar a aquel hombre a quién Steve había tomado su motocicleta. No sería una buena jugada que se hiciera viral la noticia, que estaba de regreso. Podría traerles más problemas con los que sería capaz de lidiar.

De momento, convenía que permaneciera entre las sombras.

“Tu muñeca…” murmuró atónita Bonnie, una vez que todos abandonaran la improvisada sala de reuniones “hasta hace poco…”

“Oh, eso” Steve sonrió quedamente, siendo capaz de mover su mano sin dolor alguno “es gracias al suero. Curo mucho más rápido de lo normal. Y dado que no se trataba de nada serio…”

“Tardó menos de unas horas” la chica parecía sinceramente maravillada “eso es increíble ¿qué más puedes hacer?”

Notando que había captado la atención de sus amigos, a quienes escoltaba en esos momentos a sus habitaciones designadas, se dio cuenta que no podría visitar a Tony hasta que aclarara los tantos con ellos “pues…mi fuerza está de regreso. Y mis sentidos son más agudos. No es la gran cosa” se alzó de hombros, intentando restar importancia a sus capacidades.

“¿Qué tan buenos son ahora?” Walter y Mary preguntaron al unísono, ganando como respuesta un coro de carcajadas.

“Casi perfectos, en realidad”

“¡Tony!”

Bien, quizás Steve había esperado demasiado en esa ocasión, para ser verdad. Su novio se encontraba de pie fuera de su habitación, recargado contra la pared, a la espera de ellos. Llevaba muletas, y dado que buena parte de los habitantes del Santuario había asistido a la reunión, no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, que incluso hubiera sido capaz de burlar la seguridad mágica que el lugar ofrecía.

A juzgar por su semblante, el rictus de dolor que ofrecía, estaba más que dolido. Seguramente la anestesia ya estaba menguando, y era lo único que explicaría que pudiera moverse, tan pronto después de una operación.

“No digas nada, Steve. Ya estoy aquí” Tony le sonrió, permitiendo que su novio le ayudara a permanecer de pie, restando peso a la herida de su muslo “no soportaría pasar una noche en el hospital, créeme. Sea mágico o no”

“Lo sé perfectamente, no soportas nada” el rubio puso los ojos en blanco, despidiéndose de sus amigos. Todos captaron aquella indirecta, de como cualquier pregunta que tuvieran, debería hacerse el día siguiente.

“Eso si es exagerar” el chico miró de reojo a la pequeña Mary, quién permanecía a su lado, con un semblante indeciso. Steve seguro captó también su inseguridad, por lo que tras ayudarlo a entrar a la habitación y sentarse en un cómodo sofá, se enfrentó a su sobrina.

“Hey, Mary, ven aquí” extendió una mano, esperando pacientemente que la tomara “¿qué es lo que ocurre?”

“Yo…sé que soy grande, pero…”

“Quieres dormir a mi lado nuevamente ¿no es así?” preguntó el rubio, a sabiendas ya que eso ocurriría. Demasiadas emociones en un día. Le preocuparía más que su sobrina se mostrara alegre, o reticente a pasar tiempo con él.

Luego de unos segundos, evidentemente avergonzada, Mary asintió a las palabras de su tío. Luego miró de reojo a Tony, quién pronto se dio cuenta de lo que su presencia implicaba. Alargó su mano, dispuesto a tomar sus muletas, ponerse de pie y abandonar la habitación; cuando la pequeña le detuvo.

Dudoso, dirigió su mirada hacia Steve, quién le dedicó un leve asentimiento como única respuesta. Un brillo singular en su mirada le hizo enderezar su postura, pues si Steve se encontraba al bode de las lágrimas, algo muy importante estaba a punto de tener lugar.

“¿podrías quedarte también esta noche, Tony?”

Para Mary, el hecho que llamara a alguien por su nombre, significaba que ya formaba parte de su círculo de confianza. Era extraño para muchos, sobre todo durante los primeros encuentros, verse tratados con tal grado de respeto. Sobre todo, debido a la voz sarcástica o aburrida de la niña. Por eso trataba de ese modo a su tío, mostrando en cada interacción, el cariño que sentía hacia él.

Pero eso, en vez de ayudar a Tony, le hacía sentir aún más aterrado.

La conocía hace solo una semana, pero la había admirado desde el primer instante. El hecho que lo desafiara, lo probara, solo para proteger el corazón de su tío, era admirable. También tenía una mente poderosa con la que se identificaba, y había sobrellevado con valor los eventos de ese día. De realizar un viaje inter dimensional, sin romper siquiera en llanto.

Pero se mentiría si no admitiera, que tal pregunta abría para él una enorme posibilidad. Incluso alguien con problemas tan notorios para socializar, entendía el significado implícito. Y del enorme peso que este poseía.

“Ella…” tartamudeó Steve, intentando contener la emoción a duras penas. Aún recordaba con claridad el instante en que había permitido que los enemigos se lo llevaran, lo que la pequeña le había dicho, la decisión férrea que había expresado.

“Yo quiero quedarme aquí” confirmó Mary, con la voz igualmente temblorosa, a la espera de una respuesta.

Tony se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, intentando procesar tales palabras. Empezó a tartamudear, sin saber si aceptar o denegar tal oferta, cuando la voz preocupada de la rubia volvió a llamar su atención.

“¿Es por la pierna? ¿Te duele mucho?”

Con ello, Steve no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. La situación era demasiado hilarante para soportarla. Mary a veces era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, pero en otras ocasiones, era realmente inocente. Eso, y que además no conocía del todo la historia de trasfondo de su novio.

Al menos se sentía más aliviado. Sabía porque la niña había estado tan callada desde su llegada. Y que, contra todo pronóstico, ambos podrían permanecer en ese mundo. Con la gente a quienes llamaba amigos y familia, con quienes en más de una ocasión había luchado codo con codo. Ahora solo necesitaba hablar con Roberta, y todo sería perfecto para ellos.

Teniendo piedad de su novio, quién seguía siendo acribillado en preguntas por Mary, se agachó en medio de ambos, intentando frenar su conversación “Cariño…Tony en realidad está preocupado por otra cosa…”

“¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Otra herida?”

“No…no se trata de eso, esta vez” la abrazó contra sí, sabiendo que por medio del contacto, sería más sencillo tener su atención dirigida hacia él “Tony…al igual que yo, tiene a un chico que quiere como a un hijo. Ellos no están relacionados por sangre, pero ambos sabemos que eso no cambia nada ¿verdad?” tras un asentimiento, prosiguió con su discurso “Peter es mucho mayor que tú, se encuentra a punto de entrar en la Universidad. Tiene a una tía, a quién quiere mucho, pero también ama a este hombre maravilloso como su padre ¿ahora lo entiendes?”

La pequeña frunció el ceño, antes de sonreír alegremente “¿Entonces ahora tengo un hermano?”

Fue el turno de ambos en estallar en carcajadas. Porque, por supuesto, esa sería su respuesta.

Steve sabía que ese era uno de los mayores temores de Tony, además de decepcionar al Hombre Araña, era tomar decisiones que lo afectaran directamente. Sabía que era feliz viviendo con May, pero de no haber estado en su vida, lo habría adoptado sin dudarlo. Ella había conocido a otro hombre, quién le había ayudado durante el periodo en que Peter había estado muerto. Y debido a la cercanía con su novio, incluso habían hablado de que se mudara a la base.

Era una relación especial, que Steve entendía a la perfección, y con la cual tendrían que tener cuidado.

“Mary…” murmuró Tony, ofreciéndole una sonrisa “Sería un honor quedarme aquí, con ambos…”

O al menos, había sido la idea inicial. Tras lograr acomodar la pierna herida del castaño en su cama, de conseguir que la pequeña cepillara sus dientes y peinara su cabello, se vieron ante una terrible interrogante: cómo poder dormir los tres en una misma cama.

A fin de cuentas, y luego de probar con distintos medios, Mary había acabado en medio de ambos. Entendían que tuviera miedo, y que por eso necesitara el contacto físico con personas que sabía, la protegerían sin esperar nada a cambio.

Tony se veía enormemente tenso, y cuando la pequeña finalmente acabó dormida, el rubio supo que su conversación inacabada podría seguir.

“Yo…tengo miedo de fallarles…no sé cómo ser…”

“Eres un buen padre, Tony. Lo creas o no” Steve besó con suavidad el dorso de su mano, intentando infundir confianza con ese gesto “será complicado adaptarnos, hablar con Peter, saber si soy aceptado. También siento temor. Pero aunque hayas tenido problemas en tu infancia, no significa que serás como Howard”

Su novio tragó saliva, nervioso ante la mención de su padre. Aún era un tema doloroso entre ambos, pues era difícil mantener en mente, que ambos conocían al hombre en periodos distintos de su vida. Era normal que cambiara, y por ello eran igualmente válidos. Pero siempre causaban conflicto entre ambos.

Una vez, tras su reencuentro, habían tocado ese tema. Había sido necesario, un cierre a la pelea que necesitaban para poder luchar como camaradas. Por eso Steve estaba informado de lo ocurrido cuando era niño, y de lo que todo ello implicaba.

“Quiero creer en ti… voy a creer en ti…” murmuró Tony con suavidad, intentando sonreír.

“Te lo dice alguien con experiencia en el tema: el amor que puede sentir un padre, va mucho más allá. A veces puedes cuestionar tu labor…pero nunca, realmente nunca, serías capaz de hacerle daño a Peter. Y si sientes lo mismo por Mary, sé que tampoco lo harás. Contigo está en buenas amigos”

Asintiendo en silencio, y con lágrimas a los ojos, Tony intentó dejar que el cansancio tomara las riendas. Tal nivel de confianza podía resultar atemorizante y hasta asfixiante, pero se sentía extrañamente en paz.

Hizo una nota mental antes de caer en la inconsciencia: si los magos del Santuario lo permitían, mañana mismo estaría comprando un piano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sinceramente les haya gustado, y como siempre, cualquier duda o consulta, pueden dejarla en comentarios.
> 
> Un pequeño comentario, por si se lo preguntan: la razón por la que Tony al final nombra un piano, es por la película Gifted. Mary, al menos en dos o tres ocasiones, menciona su deseo de tener un piano. Aunque parece que lo hace para molestar a su tío que por otra cosa jaja
> 
> Y como disculpa por un cap algo más lento, pero si más...adorable jaja en el siguiente se iniciará con un POV de Thanos. En esa ocasión, quizás buena parte de sus dudas se responda.
> 
> Solo una advertencia: no sé si la siguiente semana logre traer un cap. O al menos, no hasta el próximo domingo. La razón es que viajé a casa por celebraciones de mi país, y seguramente tendré muchas visitas, y no estaré muy al pendiente de mi computador. Espero lo entiendan.
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima ¡Cuídense mucho!


	13. Capítulo 13: El llamado de un viejo enemigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel, así como sus personajes e historias, no me pertenecen.
> 
> ¡Hola a todos! A pesar de lo que dice en la última actualización, si logré traer continuación este sábado (o domingo en la madrugada, para muchos). Preferí hacerlo de este modo y no tardar mucho más, aunque por ello, sea un poco más corto (al menos, unas quinientas palabras. Espero me disculpen)
> 
> Como les prometí...aquí veremos algo más sobre Thanos y también sobre Peter bebé.
> 
> Saludos especiales a: ArwenP ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!
> 
> Disculpen cualquier posible falta ortográfica.

creer en ti… voy a creer en ti…” murmuró Tony con suavidad, intentando sonreír.

“Te lo dice alguien con experiencia en el tema: el amor que puede sentir un padre, va mucho más allá. A veces puedes cuestionar tu labor…pero nunca, realmente nunca, serías capaz de hacerle daño a Peter. Y si sientes lo mismo por Mary, sé que tampoco lo harás. Contigo está en buenas amigos”

Asintiendo en silencio, y con lágrimas a los ojos, Tony intentó dejar que el cansancio tomara las riendas. Tal nivel de confianza podía resultar atemorizante y hasta asfixiante, pero se sentía extrañamente en paz.

Hizo una nota mental antes de caer en la inconsciencia: si los magos del Santuario lo permitían, mañana mismo estaría comprando un piano.

xxxxx

Para Thanos, luego de tales acontecimientos, había sido difícil retomar su plan. Por supuesto, en un inicio había logrado su cometido, aunque había tenido que sacrificar a la persona que más amaba en este mundo: su hija predilecta.

Gamora nunca había logrado entender cuan necesario era aquel proyecto, pero el destino había querido que fuera sumamente importante para sus planes. La había sacrificado en post de la Gema del Alma, la misma que meses después, le había arrebatado todo de sus manos.

Nunca diría que no se alegraría que su hija no estuviera de regreso, que tuviera una nueva oportunidad de encausarla, y que aceptara tomar su cargo cuando él fuera demasiado viejo. Pero gracias a Rogers, el estúpido líder de su aún más estúpida banda, los Vengadores, había perdido absolutamente todo.

No solo había acabado muy herido, perdido dos piedras y el universo se había reestablecido. No, su Guantelete que ya había sufrido daños severos tras el primer chasquido, ahora se encontraba prácticamente inutilizable. Y dado que nunca pensó que tal situación pudiera ocurrir, la fragua donde había sido concebida su arma, también estaba fuera de sus opciones.

Durante mucho tiempo pensó en una nueva solución. Sin buena parte de su armada, él herido y aún recuperándose, y solo siendo capaz de mantener en sus manos una sola Gema y por tiempo limitado, sus opciones eran pocas. Investigó, reunió a un par de espías, vigiló cada movimiento de sus enemigos. Y entonces supo qué necesitaba hacer.

Pensó que Tony Stark sería su principal adversario, pero dado que solo necesitaba una última Gema, le había dejado vivir. Que el azar decidiera, y varado en su viejo planeta de nacimiento, no podría hacer mucho para salvarse aunque sobreviviera.

Pero, a fin de cuentas, en ello también se había equivocado: su compañero había sido la clave para derrocarlo, y si bien quería vengarse, su alma ya había sido reclamada. Tomada por las Gemas del Alma y del Espacio, que le habían sido arrebatadas contra su voluntad.

Luego, un grupo de hechiceros abrió un portal inter dimensional. Tuvo la ligera idea de qué estaba ocurriendo, y una aún mejor cuando sus sospechas se confirmaron: Rogers en realidad estaba vivo, pero en un lugar más lejano del que pudiera imaginar.

Al traerle de regreso, supo que debía probarlo, darle una oportunidad a su corazonada. Y cuando la Gema del Alma devolvió su antigua fuerza, eligiéndolo como su nuevo y legitimo portador, tuvo también una nueva arma en sus manos.

Claramente, de no haber resultado, podría haberse vengado y obtener una piedra de regreso. Pero un elegido contaba con una protección extra, y la suficiente voluntad para usar todas las Gemas una vez antes de morir a causa del poder.

Eso haría: Steve Rogers sería su nuevo portador. Bien pudo elegir al mago, o al dios, pero no estaba seguro si tendría el mismo resultado: ambos, de un modo u otro, tenían la capacidad para manejar las piedras, pero no eran portadores. El androide, en cambio, lo era, pero no poseía la capacidad para restaurarlo. Rogers, debido a ello, era la única opción. Él sería su nuevo guantelete.

Solo debía planear cuidadosamente como obligarlo a utilizar las Gemas del Infinito. Y quizá, para ello, necesitara la ayuda de uno de sus viejos conocidos.

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra, el propio Capitán estaba despertando. Con una mueca de fastidio, se dio cuenta que el suero, además de restaurar sus sentidos y su fuerza, también lo había hecho con su habitual rutina de entrenamiento. El reloj marcando las cinco treinta de la madrugada era una prueba clara de tal ironía, pero pronto esa molestia se vio reemplazada por claro deleite: Mary y Tony aún permanecían dormidos, claramente abrazados y cómodos el uno con el otro.

Eran demasiado adorables para su propio bien.

Dado que no tenía su teléfono consigo, tomó el de Tony, desbloqueándolo con facilidad. No era difícil imaginar su contraseña, al menos ahora para él, pues siempre solían ser referencias de cultura pop. O, cuando estaba enfadado con alguno de ellos, un insulto creativo hacia su persona.

Tomó un par de fotografías, guardando una bajo el título “si puedes ser un buen padre. Ten la confianza que eres capaz de lograrlo”.

Dado que era muy temprano, y sabiendo que no podría dormir, decidió tomar la muda de ropa que había aparecido mágicamente para él en un sofá. Su cuarto tenía un baño propio, pero como el cuarto de Tony era el siguiente, prefirió ir allí para asearse y no despertar a ninguno de los dos.

Tomó un largo baño, obteniendo suciedad y polvo de lugares que nunca había imaginado. Su muñeca se encontraba del todo sana, por lo que fue una tarea sencilla. Tan sencilla como podía, cada vez que imágenes del día anterior asaltaban su mente.

Era muy distinto haber redescubierto sus viejos recuerdos en una vida donde lo más peligroso que había vivido, había sido un asalto y un enfrentamiento con un borracho. Pero había participado nuevamente en una pelea, y las consecuencias se estaban dejando sentir, luego de quedarse solo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Tomó una de las toallas de los estantes, secando su cuerpo, y descubriendo que tampoco quedaban marcas de la última pelea. En un momento, se encontró cara a cara con su reflejo, frunciendo un poco el ceño ante lo largo que se encontraba su cabello. Estaba acostumbrando a usar barba, y no decidía si era buena idea recortarla o no. Pero pensó seriamente que debería pedirle ayuda a Natasha para arreglar su apariencia. Después de todo, ya no era más un criminal buscado activamente por el gobierno. Su título, antes de morir, había sido reivindicado.

Se vistió con parsimonia, y cuando se encontraba ajustando las botas que le habían proporcionado, alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación. Extrañado, y revisando rápidamente el reloj de su habitación, se dio cuenta que aún era temprano.

Con la bilis subiendo con su garganta, no pudo evitar pensar que algo malo estaba ocurriendo otra vez. Tuvo que permitirse un par de segundos para calmarse, y darse cuenta que de ser una emergencia, una vieja alarma habría entrado en acción, como todos habían acordado la noche anterior.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, abrió la puerta, dándose cuenta que se encontraba Stephen frente a él. Vestía unos pantalones y una camisa bastante elegantes, contrario a su clásico atuendo de Hechicero, aunque su fiel capa seguía cómodamente instalada en sus hombros.

“No tengo idea porqué pediste un jodido piano, Tony, ni tampoco la razón para preguntarle a los chicos por su autorización a la una de la madrugada” el doctor tenía en sus manos un recibo de compra, con la vista fijada en él, por lo que aún no se daba cuenta que otra persona había abierto la puerta “pero lo aceptaron. Y me despertaron temprano solo para recibirlo, así que tú también deberás sufrir conmigo, ya que fue tú idea…”

“Uh… ¿estás seguro que es un piano?” preguntó Steve, entendiendo más o menos lo que había ocurrido.

Parpadeando confuso, el Hechicero Supremo alzó la vista, sonrojándose quedamente “Lo lamento, Capitán, creo que debí equivocarme de habitación”

“No, estás en la correcta” tras explicar brevemente porqué se encontraba en ese cuarto, negó levemente con la cabeza “debí suponer que eso pasaría. Mary ha estado obsesionada con aprender a tocar un piano, y Tony debió escuchar. Lo siento mucho, por despertarte a estas horas”

“Está bien, si se trata de tu sobrina…los niños necesitan una distracción, sobre todo ahora…” sonriendo quedamente, hizo unas señas, pidiendo que lo acompañara “pero ya que esto aquí, puedo aprovechar esta instancia para hablar contigo” súbitamente, su tono de voz se volvió más serio “¿puedes acompañarme, Capitán?”

Tragando saliva, claramente nervioso, Steve cerró con suavidad la puerta para seguirle. Este los condujo a uno de los niveles más bajos del Santuario, donde Wong se encontraba revisando unos viejos tomos, claramente desgastados por el tiempo. El rubio pensaba que, de no ser por la magia imbuida en el lugar, aquellos libros mucho tiempo atrás habrían desaparecido en una fina capa de polvo.

“Un gusto verte” saludó Wong, sin dejar de revisar las ancestrales páginas de aquel volumen “¿no es demasiado temprano para molestar al Capitán, Stephen?”

“Fue culpa de Tony” Strange puso los ojos en blanco, claramente aún molesto por el asunto del piano “Te traje aquí porque…bueno…necesitas aprender a controlar esa Gema. De haber sido más tarde, habrían más hechiceros por aquí para ayudarnos, pero dos es tan bueno como cualquier otro número” tras invitarle a tomar asiento en unos cómodos sofás, continuó “Tener una en tu poder ya es enorme responsabilidad, aún más si esta te ha elegido”

“No quisiéramos presionarte, menos aún después de dar tu vida por nosotros, pero necesitamos que te hagas cargo de ella. Al menos hasta que…la guerra contra Thanos termine” el otro hechicero añadió, con claro disgusto marcando su tono de voz.

“Eso lo entiendo” Steve asintió “Pero ya que estamos en esto juntos, llámenme por mi nombre, por favor. Somos compañeros, aunque llevemos poco tiempo conociéndonos, pero estamos unidos por una misma causa”

“Está bien… Steve…” replicó Strange, como si fuera extraño tal clase de cercanía con el Capitán “Por eso queremos enseñarte lo que sabemos de tu Gema, hasta que los Guardianes lleguen al Santuario. No sirve de nada ser discretos, cuando sería bastante obvio de todos modos que ellos vendrían en algún momento” ante un nuevo asentimiento de parte del rubio, se permitió proseguir “y también…debemos crear un nuevo relicario. El anterior estaba unido a la magia de Nueva York, pero uno ligado a ti, será más poderoso. Y podemos evitar, de ese modo, que alguien te lo arrebate en medio de una batalla”

“Eso sería genial… pero, ¿cómo…?”

“por eso mismo necesitamos tu ayuda” aseguró Wong con una suave sonrisa “Eres versátil a la hora de pelear, y si no te sientes cómodo, podríamos dificultar tu labor”

De ese modo inició una discusión, que los tuvo a los tres aislados en la vieja biblioteca, por buena parte de la mañana. En un momento, y en lo que parecía ser el desayuno, dos viejos hechiceros se unieron a ellos para discutir las posibilidades. Steve no sabía que pensar ante la idea de un brazalete, pues si bien era más discreto, podría dificultar sus movimientos con los escudos que le había regalado T’Challa tanto tiempo atrás. Uno de ellos sugirió qué, quizás la mejor forma, era incrustar la Gema a su cuerpo, aunque el mayor de los peligros era que, si Thanos se enteraba, no dudaría en acabar con su vida para obtenerla.

La alternativa de él mismo convertirse en un relicario, no era tan descabellada. Ya era un guardián y un portador asignado, y no era un proceso que no se pudiera revertir. Podría pensarlo hasta el arribo de los Guardianes, y hablar con Gamora sobre alguna otra alternativa. Pero mientras, ese parecía ser el único camino a seguir. Además, de ese modo, tendría un grado de protección extra.

Cuando fue el momento de descansar, y todos decidieron que lo mejor era presentarse al almuerzo, Steve empezó a sudar frío. Claro, desde que Stephen le había llamado, se había visto inmerso en una conversación transcendental para él, y que podría incluso salvar su vida. Pero el verdadero peligro lo corría ahora: sin su teléfono, y a varios niveles mágicamente bajo tierra, temía la reacción de su sobrina y su novio, tras pasar horas sin poder contactarle. Y peor, luego de que lo secuestraran hace solo unas horas, a causa de Thanos.

Pero poco antes que pudiera llegar al salón donde todos se encontraban reunidos, casi chocó con Peter. El chico tenía una mirada culpable en su rostro, y a juzgar por el modo en que acariciaba su brazo casi compulsivamente, acababa de escapar de la enfermería. No había tenido tantas oportunidades de charlar con él, pero sabía por lo poco que había escuchado de Tony, que tenía un férreo odio por las agujas y todo lo que ello implicaba. Seguramente, hasta escasos momentos, una vía con antibióticos y suero había estado conectado a su antebrazo.

“Oh, Capitán Rogers…me alegra mucho que se encuentre de regreso” masculló entre dientes, pues si bien parecían genuinas sus palabras, un deje de temor también era notable. Seguramente, esperaba que lo regañara, le enviara de regreso a la enfermería.

Steve suspiró con diversión y cansancio. De tal padre, tal hijo.

“¿Quieres acompañarme a buscar a Tony y a mi sobrina? Estuve fuera toda la mañana, y si voy solo…. pues, mi destino no es exactamente seguro” Peter no pudo evitar reír ante tal declaración, asintiendo a modo de aprobación “Supongo…que ya sabes que él y yo estamos saliendo…”

“No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él…” aclaró “pero puedo notarlo con solo verlos juntos. Y el tiempo que usted estuvo muerto…realmente lo destrozó por completo…” el chico tomó a Steve del brazo, frenándolo antes que pudieran acercarse lo suficiente al salón y ser escuchados por el resto “no solo él…todos en el equipo. El mundo vio caer a un líder…” se mordió el labio, claramente indeciso por lo que iba a decir a continuación “y yo también me incluyo. Gracias a usted me encuentro vivo…le debo tanto…me sentí muy alegre ayer, cuando chocó la motocicleta, y me di cuenta que en realidad estaba aquí…”

“Te debo la vida yo también, de otro modo, no habría sido capaz de llegar al santuario y dar con la Gema del Alma” el rubio le sonrió cálidamente “y si bien creo que es un tema que debemos hablar directamente con Tony, necesito antes tu aprobación”

“¿yo? ¿aprobar?” tartamudeó, con el rubor claramente manchando sus mejillas.

“Eres como un hijo para él, por ello…”

“¿entonces él es mi hermano mayor?”

Para dos hombres con sentidos sobre humanos, que eran capaces de anticipar a un enemigo a distancia, una niña de escasos ocho años logró asustarles. Riendo ante lo ridícula de la situación, Steve se agachó, permitiendo que Mary se lanzara a sus brazos. A su lado, Fred estaba ronroneando, claramente disgustado por la escasa atención que estaba recibiendo en esos momentos.

El rubio hizo una mueca. Había olvidado también que esa mañana, irían por los gatos de la pequeña al veterinario, gracias al cual se habían salvado del ataque y posterior colapso de la base.

“¿tú eres…la sobrina del Capitán…?” Peter también se arrodilló a su lado, claramente anonadado ante sus palabras.

“Hola, soy Mary” la pequeña se separó de su tío por un momento, extendiendo su mano, de modo que este pudiera estrecharla “Steve y Tony están saliendo, y pronto seremos una familia, porque decidí quedarme aquí, con ustedes. Entonces serías mi hermano mayor, porque viviremos juntos, o eso al menos espero” Mary frunció un poco el ceño, tomando una bocanada de aire, luego de semejante discurso sin apenas respirar “o si es lo que tú quieres…”

“Claro que me gustaría…sería un honor ser el hermano mayor…de una pequeña tan inteligente y bonita como tú”

Por supuesto, en el momento en que había sido designado a pasar un par de días en la enfermería, había acatado con aparente normalidad la decisión del doctor Banner. Había pensado en salir tras la cena, pero entonces Tony había llegado de su operación, y despertado poco después, por lo que sus planes no habían podido seguir adelante.

Scott estaba en una habitación separada, junto a Hope, principalmente por la gravedad de sus heridas. Por lo que solo estaban ellos dos esa noche.

Mientras conversaban, y el hombre a quien tanto admiraba le explicaba la situación respecto al Capitán y su llegada al mundo de los vivos, logrando conectar las comunicaciones con la sala de reuniones. Gracias a eso supo su historia en la otra dimensión, donde había ido a parar gracias a la Gema del Espacio, y quién era Mary y qué significaba para él.

Había sido sincero con Steve en lo respectivo a su noviazgo: el genio no había confirmado ni negado nada, pero dado la historia que existía entre ellos y la razón tras la muerte del Capitán, no era algo exactamente extraño a imaginar. Por eso también estaba al tanto que Mary era muy inteligente, y sobre la idea del rubio: que él se convirtiera en una figura para la niña, dado que solo eran diez años mayor, en comparación a la mayoría de los genios residentes.

Formar una familia que no fuera con sus tíos, como había sido desde su temprana niñez, era un concepto nuevo para Peter. Claro, había llegado a amar a los Vengadores, y estaba consciente de su admiración por Tony, pero nunca había imaginado una proposición como aquella.

Y era un camino que no dejaría ir, pues era también honesto al quererlos como padres, y a Mary como la hermana que nunca había tenido, hasta ese momento.

“Son adorables…” murmuró Tony, al notar como la sobrina de su novio abrazaba con firmeza a Peter “y tú también lo eres, aunque sigo enojado contigo por no dejar un mensaje de tu reunión con Strange. Me hiciste pasar un susto de muerte, idiota”

“Yo también te quiero” Steve rio entre dientes, rodeando con un brazo la cadera del castaño “lo sé, lo lamento, no pensé que nos tomaría tanto tiempo”

“y a juzgar por tu mirada, aún no toman una decisión definitiva”

“No…aún no lo hacemos…preferimos esperar a saber de Quill y el resto”

“Tendremos una videoconferencia con Gamora, dado que deben terminar de convencer a los líderes de un ejército para que se unan contra Thanos, y demorarán por ello aún más en arribar a la Tierra” Tony negó con la cabeza un par de veces, extrayendo su teléfono del bolsillo al notar que había recibido un mensaje “Oh, nuevas noticias. Ella ya está conectada en la tercera sala de conferencias…a la cual no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo llegar…”

“Este lugar es un laberinto” Steve notó, con evidente sorpresa, que la fotografía que había tomado esa mañana, lucía orgullosamente en la pantalla del teléfono de Tony “¿sabes a que se debe tanta prisa?”

“Diferencia de horarios, quizá ¿cómo voy a saberlo yo?” se alzó de hombros, dándose cuenta que su chico había notado el detalle de esa imagen “por eso digo que eres adorable. Puedo tener mil dudas, pero destruyes todas en un instante con tus palabras”

“Stevie… ¿estás allí…?” la voz de Bucky resonó por los altavoces, logrando que los Vengadores alzaran el rostro, con el corazón encogido en un puño “necesito que vengas aquí, ahora, esto es serio”

Tras esa advertencia, y luego que Peter les indicara por señas que permanecería con Mary, Steve cargó a Tony en sus brazos del modo más delicado que pudo y se dirigió al salón de conferencias. En el lugar se encontraban buena parte de sus compañeros, expectantes, en medio de un silencio tan tenso, que podría ser cortado con un cuchillo.

Se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa circular, frente a una pantalla que mostraba a la hija de Thanos, Gamora, y a Peter Quill. Al notarlos entrar, su expresión se ensombreció, pero procedieron a recapitular, para poder informarles de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

“Creo que todos saben que poco antes de ser sacrificada por…por el Titán…”la voz de la chica se entrecortó un momento, intentando obtener fuerzas para narrar el momento en que Thanos había acabado con su vida “un guardián se presentó ante nosotros, y explicó el sacrificio que exigía la Gema del Alma… un hombre en el cual no pude confiar…”

“No entiendo cuál es el problema con ello” espetó Tony con fiereza, momentos después de sentarse en una de las sillas del despacho “si solo es un pobre desdichado con una de las tareas más aburridas de la galaxia”

“El problema es…que con el miedo que sentía en ese momento, no hice las conexiones, pero Peter me habló de ello…”

“Es…un gusto conocerle, Capitán. Y me alegro de verlo con vida” como pocas veces desde que había sido raptado, Quill ocupaba un tono respetuoso con alguien, lo que sorprendió a muchos en aquella sala “Le conté sobre sus aventuras…. pues yo…eh, era un gran fan…”

“Capitán…” Gamora volvió a llamar su atención, al notar que las mejillas de su novio estaban fuertemente sonrojadas por la vergüenza de develar ese detalle “el guardián tenía la piel roja…su rostro…parecía una calavera…”

“Imposible…” Steve sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y, de no ser por la rápida ayuda de Bucky, habría caído al suelo. El shock era demasiado grande como para poder asimilarlo

“No lo es… sus descripciones, sus palabras, las circunstancias en que se convirtió en el Guardián de la gema…todo tiene sentido” respondió su mejor amigo “Al parecer, Johan Smith no estaba tan muerto cómo todos creíamos…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y cualquier reclamo o sugerencia, pueden dejarla en los comentarios. Trataré de regresar lo antes posible, aunque seguro sea el fin de semana. 
> 
> Nos vemos entonces ¡Cuídense mucho!


	14. Capítulo 14: En medio de los preparativos, un piano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel, así como sus personajes e historias, no me pertenecen.
> 
> ¡Hola a todos! Bueno...primero que todo, pueden matarme si quieren, se que he tardado mucho. La universidad me ha absorbido...pero no por ello significa que dejaría este fic atrás.
> 
> No será un cap, quizás para muchos, demasiado interesante, pero sí necesario. Al menos puedo decirles, como pequeño adelanto, que si no los deja satisfechos, el próximo vendrá muy pronto (ya tengo escrita la mitad)
> 
> Disculpen cualquier posible falta ortográfica.

“Capitán…” Gamora volvió a llamar su atención, al notar que las mejillas de su novio estaban fuertemente sonrojadas por la vergüenza de develar ese detalle “el guardián tenía la piel roja…su rostro…parecía una calavera…”

“Imposible…” Steve sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y, de no ser por la rápida ayuda de Bucky, habría caído al suelo. El shock era demasiado grande como para poder asimilarlo

“No lo es… sus descripciones, sus palabras, las circunstancias en que se convirtió en el Guardián de la gema…todo tiene sentido” respondió su mejor amigo “Al parecer, Johan Smith no estaba tan muerto cómo todos creíamos…”

xxxxx

“Esto es ridículo”

“No, no lo es”

“Claro que lo es, Steve. Te están utilizando”

“No me están utilizando. Si lo piensas con calma, yo iba a trabajar en esto antes que estallara la Gran Guerra”

“Oh, por Dios ¿podrían ustedes dos dejar de discutir? Ya parecen una pareja casada” gruñó Roberta.

Aquello trajo un profundo sonrojo a sus rostros, aunque dado la piel pálida de Steve, era mucho más visible de lo que ocurría con el genio. Ambos bufaron, apartando la mirada, pero una suave sonrisa adornaba sus rostros.

Bucky, quién veía de lejos esa escena, no pudo evitar sonreír. Desde que se había enterado que Smith estaba vivo…pues, bueno, había sido un golpe bajísimo. Sobre todo para el rubio y para él. No por nada, habían dado todo de sí para acabar con HYDRA. Eso había pensado Steve cuando había dado su vida por las de millones, ahora ochenta años en el pasado.

Pero claro, nada era tan simple. Luego de aquel fatídico accidente en el tren, se había convertido en un asesino de la organización. Una que aún vivía. Y aunque se había librado del control mental, tenían al menos la seguridad que Red Skull había pasado a la otra vida. Grave, terrible error.

Parecía que, para ambos súper soldados, toda su vida había sido una gran mentira.

Por obvios motivos, los días siguientes habían estado cargados de tensión y miedo. Habían tenido que explicar, en varias ocasiones, el conflicto que ahora los envolvía. Gamora y Steve habían sido los primeros en percatarse que, con altas probabilidades en su contra, Cráneo Rojo podría estar del lado de Thanos. Con una meta en común, las alianzas más dispares podían tener lugar.

Dado que no tenían más pistas de su paradero, otra de las peores consecuencias, era el arresto domiciliario de Steve. No sabía que Bucky seguía vivo, lo que era una enorme ventaja. Pero fuera de ello, el dolor de ver a su mejor amigo como un animal salvaje era demasiado para él. Luego de pasar décadas con su mente rota y bajo el mando de alguien más, entendía mejor que nadie la desesperación de un encierro contra su voluntad.

Sabía que su mejor amigo quería salir, ser de ayuda. Su identidad podía ser fácilmente oculta, pero para los magos, era un asunto bajo el que nadie podía discutir. Además de sus hechiceros residentes, todos veían a su hermano como la Gema y no como una persona: un artefacto que debía y podía ser aislado, dado el poder que contenía. Mucho más que ahora la piedra había sido incrustada con éxito en el cuerpo de Steve, del mismo modo que Visión había tenido la suya.

A diferencia del androide, que había sido creado con la piedra como una fuente primaria de su ser, Steve no corría el riesgo de unirse a ella, y podría ser retirada sin más complicaciones que cansancio extremo por un par de horas. Para que fuera un poco más discreta su presencia, Strange había sugerido que fuera colocada en su pecho.

Recordaba claramente el momento en que Steve había regresado a la sala que se habían apropiado, con Wong y Strange guiando cada uno de sus pasos, casi les había dado un infarto. Dado que ambos aún no podían utilizar magia, otros magos del Santuario se habían ocupado de él, pero sin medir las consecuencias que podría tener en su cuerpo.

Aunque había sido una decisión difícil, que había tomado horas en discutir los beneficios y potenciales problemas, el rubio parecía más que agotado, arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza gacha. El resplandor anaranjado parecía sin duda vivo, siendo más sencillo aceptar que aquellas gemas si tenían consciencia propia.

En ese momento, Stark se había puesto pálido, aunque su semblante parecía tan compuesto como antes. La señorita Potts, que había decidido quedarse con ellos un par de días, había regresado a la empresa para retomar las reuniones, y Rhodes era uno de los encargados ese día de ayudar con las labores de reconstrucción de Washington. Pero aunque llevaban poco tiempo juntos, Steve se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

El brillo de preocupación en sus ojos lo había delatado, tal madre gallina con todos, nunca había sido bueno en ocultar nada a su alrededor. Sacando fuerzas de donde podía, se acercó a Tony, arrodillándose frente al sofá donde se encontraba en ese momento, conversando amenamente con Walter, el padrastro de Steve en ese otro mundo.

“Soy un verdadero idiota” masculló el rubio, tomando sus manos y llevándolas a su pecho “Cariño, respira conmigo, está todo bien. No estoy herido, no me duele nada. Solo muy cansado, pero es algo natural” sus facciones se suavizaron al notar que Tony fijaba finalmente su mirada en él “no estás en el desierto, estás en el Santuario de Hong Kong con todos nosotros...con tu familia”

Eso aclaró el panorama para todos, o para la mayoría, en esa habitación. Por supuesto, el secuestro que había sufrido Stark años atrás, y el reactor arco en su pecho. Lo había retirado poco antes del incidente con Ultron, pero según sabía gracias a los informes de HYDRA, una norme cicatriz enmarcaba su pecho.

Había visto fotografías también de su tiempo con el Reactor, y aunque el tamaño y el color del brillo variaban, era inquietantemente similar. No era difícil darse cuenta la razón por la cual había estado a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

“Esa no…Tony…no está…” Stephen tenía los ojos abiertos, sorprendido, tartamudeando ligeramente “Steve…”

Tampoco era una novedad para nadie que el rubio se estaba entrenando, sobre todo para poder acceder a los diversos poderes que podía sostener la Gema. Steve estaba realmente preocupado, sobre todo al saber que era posible que vivieran aún otras almas allí. Él pensaba que había liberado a todos antes de morir, y saber que aunque la piedra había salvado su vida, estaba ocupando a alguien más para ello, le ponía realmente enfermo.

Para ello, primero tenía que entrar en contacto con la Gema, y así poder entrar a ese plano de la existencia que esta poseía dentro. Según quienes habían desaparecido por el chasquido, y el propio Bucky incluído, era un lugar apacible, pero solo se habían visto ellos. No sabían cuántos puntos existían, dimensiones o planos, dentro de un artefacto tan poderoso.

Pero hasta entonces, no habían tenido mayores resultados.

“No me está haciendo daño” murmuró también Tony, mirando hipnotizado sus manos, como si no pudiera creer que seguían allí.

“No lo hará” confirmó el rubio, con una extraña certeza en su voz “no dañaría a alguien que quiero. Eso lo sé...”

Eso había ocurrido un par de días atrás, y hoy a primeras horas de la mañana, una nueva nave se había puesto en contacto con la atmósfera terrestre. Los guardianes, o casi todos ellos, habían venido para servir de apoyo y compartir la información que habían logrado reunir sobre Thanos o Red Skull.

Por eso Steve y Tony se habían puesto a discutir, con el resto mirándolos con un deje de diversión o molestia en sus rostros. Todo porque Rocket, quién increíblemente se había vuelto un buen amigo de Steve, le había pedido que dibujara a ese ser que había aterrado tanto a Gamora. Por supuesto, luego de burlarse sin piedad, como llevaban haciendo desde que se habían conocido. Tenían un sentido del humor tan parecido, que era imposible que no chocaran y acabaran en medio de una disputa, cada vez que se veían.

Los únicos momentos de paz que parecían tener era cuando Mary ensayaba en su nuevo piano. Luego de muchos problemas y bromas con Stephen, finalmente lo habían instalado en la habitación que ahora compartía la pequeña con Tony y su tío. El cuarto que el genio tenía, había pasado a ser de Peter, quién también había hablado con su tía tanto por la propuesta que le habían hecho, como por su decisión de formar parte de su familia.

Claro está, más adelante, cuando la amenaza fuera eliminada, tendrían que tener una profunda conversación con May Parker.

Se suponía que Mary también debía tener su propia habitación, o más o menos lo hacía, pero en las noches se quedaba con ellos. Necesitaba con fuerza saber que su tío se encontraba vivo, y a su lado. Aún era demasiado frágil y nuevo ese lazo de confianza con su mundo, y dado los problemas que lo amenazaban, nadie parecía muy preocupado.

El propio Tony había tomado entre sus manos aquel problema, siendo él quién permanecía abrazado a Mary por horas luego que Steve iba a sus entrenamientos. Eso siempre traía una sonrisa enternecida a la cara del soldado, pues confirmaba lo que creía: realmente Tony era un gran padre. Lo había demostrado con Peter, lo seguía haciendo con su sobrina. Esperaba que aquello le diera más confianza, que pudiera darse cuenta de esos dones que hasta entonces, para él habían pasado desapercibidos.

Y la pequeña, además de ser un genio en las matemáticas, parece que también lo era con la música.

Había sido hilarante el momento en que, para acomodar el enorme piano, les habían visto a Steve y a él llevándolo sobre sus hombros, casi sin problemas. Los rostros de los padres de su mejor amigo estaban desencajados por la sorpresa. Y Roberta, para su crédito, solo había mencionado que requeriría su ayuda más adelante para mover su cama a una posición más cómoda de su cuarto.

Era bastante gracioso que se sorprendieran con algo tan vano como la súper fuerza, cuando tenían hechiceros viviendo con ellos, un monstruo verde de ira y dos dioses de Asgard.

Por otra parte, Tony (y con un sonrojo que no aceptaría ni el día de su muerte) había admitido que sabía tocar el piano, y que por eso mismo él había comprado uno para la pequeña. Su madre, quién irónicamente compartía nombre con ella, era quién le había enseñado. Las raíces italianas de su pasado parecían emerger cada vez que sus dedos rozaban las teclas.

Dado que por aquel entonces el rubio parecía tan enfurruñado y miserable por estar encerrado en el Santuario, junto con Peter habían logrado convencerle que aprendiera también. Dado que en cierto sentido el chico compartía ciertos poderes con Steve, había sido un poco más sencillo para ellos aprender que para una persona normal. Claro, aún batallaban, pero esos tiempos de unión, traían una sonrisa a todos a sus rostros.

Y ahora, el momento en que Roberta había mencionado que parecían casados. Bucky no dudaba que eso ocurriría muy poco tiempo después que Thanos fuera definitivamente derrotado. Porque sí, era algo en lo que ya nadie tenía duda: esta vez, con todos unidos, perder no era una opción.

Para Bonnie, su vida se volvía cada vez más extraña.

No se trataba que fuera difícil creer lo que estaba viviendo, sino que más bien los secretos que ese universo contenía, y que poco a poco se desenvolvían en sus manos. Saber que Frank era realmente tan importante para todos, lograba traer una sonrisa a su rostro, pero sus poderes y su fuerza escapaban más allá de su comprensión. Solo era una maestra de primaria, que había tenido la suerte de ser amiga de uno de los hombres más maravillosos que podría haber conocido en toda su vida.

Aunque su relación, breve pero intensa, había sido fabulosa, estaba realmente feliz por él. Para ella, el señor Stark era una gran persona, que realmente se preocupaba por todos en esa habitación. Claro, en un inicio no estaba tan segura que fuera realmente un millonario, pero más temprano que tarde, se dio cuenta que no eran simples bromas.

Tácitamente, había un entendimiento mutuo con el padrastro de Frank y Roberta. Por obvios motivos no se lo habían comentado a Evelyne, quién aún intentaba con todas sus fuerzas hacer cambiar de opinión a su nieta: desde que ella había anunciado en el desayuno, a la mañana siguiente del secuestro de su amigo que se quedaría y que no les estaba tomando el pelo, fue casi como un detonante para su abuela.

Por eso, ellos también habían tomado su propia decisión. Pensaban que, aunque en menos de dos semanas los hechiceros pudieran enviarles de regreso, no tomarían esa vía. No aún, de todos modos, pues sabían que necesitaban a todos con su fuerza al máximo. Cuando todos estuvieran fuera de peligro, sin duda, podrían aceptar su oferta. Si es que todos decidían tomarla para ese entonces.

Pero el señor Stark, a pesar de casi no conocerlos, les había ofrecido el mundo sin pedir nada a cambio. No solo se trataba del piano de Mary y sus lecciones particulares, ni de la cantidad de dinero que había gastado en ropa y artefactos electrónicos para todos. También habían libros, juguetes para la sobrina de Frank y el resto de los niños que vivían con ellos. Incluso un automóvil, el cual le había entregado a Walter cuando había preguntado cómo podía recorrer Hong Kong con los menores, para darle un descanso a la esposa de Barton y al mejor amigo de Lang, por al menos una tarde.

Incluso, un par de días atrás, sin querer había escuchado una conversación entre él y Frank, poco antes del desayuno. Aún era extraño para ella llamarle por su verdadero nombre, pero el chico le había dejado en claro que no le molestaba. Ambos le correspondían, en menor o mayor grado, y no se avergonzaba en lo más mínimo de ninguna de sus vidas.

“Ya sabes…la tengo de nuevo. Y quiero…quizás no sea el mejor lugar, pero luego de la base…sería lo más cómodo para todos, cariño” Tony se encontraba apoyado contra Steve, ambos sentados cómodamente mientras desayunaban.

“Es…en realidad me gustaría. Fue el primer lugar que llamé casa, en este mundo. Claro está, la base era otra cosa, pero…” el rubio había sacudido la cabeza, mientras reía entre dientes “es casi imposible tener privacidad con tantas parejas y familias viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Con la Torre…estaríamos todos juntos, sin perder nuestra unidad” entonces Steve había alzado la cabeza, sonriendo suavemente “Bonnie, no tienes de qué avergonzarte, no interrumpes nada”

Ella se había sonrojado con fuerza, pues intentaba regresar sobre sus pasos del modo más silencioso posible. Súper sentidos o algo así, tendía a olvidarlo. Era otra de las peculiaridades de ese mundo que aún le costaba asimilar: que por el sonido de sus pasos, tanto Frank como el señor James o incluso el doctor Banner, pudieran reconocerla.

“Aun así lo lamento” empezó a preparar algo de comer, solo para mantener sus manos ocupadas “hablaban de un lugar… ¿de la base?

“no tienes que hacerlo, Stevie tiene razón” el genio parecía más que eufórico en esos momentos “Tengo mi hermosa Torre de regreso, una enorme Torre donde todos podrían tener un piso para vivir, con todas las comodidades que el dinero puede comprar” rió a carcajadas al notar la expresión de sorpresa que seguro tenía en su rostro “no es nada del otro mundo. Incluso si tú te quedaras, podrías tener uno. Eres tan bienvenida como todos aquí”

Y con eso, se había ganado el corazón de Bonnie por completo.

No, no se trataba del dinero, ni mucho menos de la oferta. Sino del modo en que trataba a todos, de la sinceridad de sus palabras al querer incluirla en esa enorme familia. También la eterna preocupación que tenía por Mary, el amor por Frank. Todo ello, lo convertía en otra de las mejores personas que, sin duda, había tenido la fortuna de conocer.

Walter, por su parte, tenía un pensamiento más que parecido en mente.

Quizás ya lo había dicho en voz alta demasiadas veces como para marear a todo el mundo, pero en toda su vida, ese viaje era lo más emocionante que había tenido el placer de hacer. El primero, por obvios motivos, era haberse unido a Evelyne y formar una familia.

Todos cuestionaban el motivo que le había llevado a casarse con ella. El amor era ciego, decían, pero para él, le hacía ver mejor que nadie las falencias y debilidades que otros no podían.

El caso de Diane era uno de ellos. Sabía que la muerte de su hija había dolido, así como parte de la culpa recaía en ella. Evelyne cometía errores, y lo seguía haciendo, pero su fuerza de voluntad y la capacidad de mantenerse en pie, hasta ese momento lo mantenían locamente enamorado.

Por supuesto, también adoraba a su hijo y su nieta. Frank…o Steve, como todos le llamaban por esos días, era único. Aunque fuera su padrastro, siempre que tenía una oportunidad en sus manos, aprovechaba de hablar de él hasta los codos y contar lo maravilloso que era.

Sí, cuando alguien le daba un tema, no podía parar. Quizás por eso se había hecho tan buen amigo del chico, Luis. Una relación poco probable, pero que había dado sus frutos.

Dado que intentaba ayudar en lo que más podía, aun sintiéndose un poco culpable por el lío en que había metido a todos al llevarlos a ese mundo, rotaba turnos con Laura y Luis para cuidar a los niños. Así, además de mantener su mente ocupada, podía pasar más tiempo con su nieta y aprender de ella.

La adoraba con todo su corazón, y sabía que esa fortaleza era muy parecida a la de Evelyne. Una pequeña como ella, sobreviviendo en un mundo que solo traía peligros, era casi imposible. Pero también ayudaba mucho que todo el equipo de su hijo, sin excepción, los cuidaban constantemente.

No solo James, ese chico tan simpático y amable. El doctor Bruce también se preocupaba, haciéndole controles rutinarios por la artritis que le estaba empezando a afectar. El arquero, Clint, había sido quién había arreglado sus audífonos cuando habían sufrido un desperfecto. Y la hermosa pelirroja, Natasha, no había dudado en ayudarle en sus compras en Hong Kong, dado que casi no conocía el idioma.

Eran buenas personas, de las mejores, y todos parecían aceptarle sin reparos. Incluso a Evelyne, a quién sabía que muchos detestaban, también estaban al pendiente de ella. Eso ablandaba aún más su corazón, le hacía sentir que todo valía la pena, incluso el incidente.

Tampoco podía dejar de pensar que los padres de Frank, de este o del otro mundo, serían muy felices de ver el tipo de hombre en quién se había convertido. Y también, la persona a la que había elegido como su pareja: un hombre como Anthony, tan responsable y cariñoso, era todo lo que podía desear para él.

Desde que le había conocido, sabía que era el indicado. Y que tanto Frank como Mary, estaban en buenas manos.

Mientras esos pensamientos tenían lugar, Steve finalmente había logrado terminar su boceto. No era tan fino, dado que solo había tomado un lápiz del estudio de uno de los magos y algo de papel, pero era decente. Además de la capa, los rasgos que tan bien conocía de Red Skull seguían allí, sin alterar seguramente, dada su posición de guardián.

Se lo mostró a Gamora, expectante, y sintiendo como su corazón se hundía en su corazón al notar como asentía. Claro, existían fotografías de su época de Johann Schmidt, pero ninguna de lo que había ocurrido con su rostro una vez que sufriera los cambios experimentados por el suero.

“Eres realmente bueno en esto, Capitán” en el rostro de Gamora había una suave sonrisa, realmente impresiona por el dibujo tan preciso “pero lamentablemente se trata de él. No es una noticia que me guste portar, pero...”

“pero no tenías otra opción. Y gracias, es mejor tener de sobre aviso esto que…topándomelo de frente en el campo de batalla”

“Me parece bastante irónico que ese sea su castigo, ya sabes, luego de todos los problemas que causó en su guerra…para luego terminar prisionero de una Gema” comentó la chica, llevando su mirada unos segundos al pecho de Steve, antes de bufar “gracias a quien sea porque Peter te idolatre. No soportaría ver otro encuentro…o más bien intento de su parte, por marcar el territorio”

“No creo que nadie quiera saber sobre eso, sin ofender” replicó Tony con una mueca “Quill ya lo ha intentado suficientes veces desde que está aquí, como para enterarme del inicio de todo”

“Me disculpo por ello” a pesar del tono de fastidio en su voz, sus ojos brillaban con amor y cariño contenido por Peter “aunque no puedo prometer que vuelva a ocurrir”

“ni siquiera cuernitos puede, y eso que Thor tiende a hacer todo lo que le pide”

Steve sonrió al notar la interacción de ambos, negando suavemente con la cabeza antes de mirar una vez más el dibujo que sostenía entre sus manos. Luego de años, saber que Red Skull había tenido su condena…no diría que era satisfactorio, pero si lo aliviaba. En cierto sentido, la gema había evitado que hiciera daño a alguien más.

“es…feísimo” Mary comentó, subiéndose a su regazo, dado que Steve se encontraba sentado en uno de los mullidos sofás en ese momento “¿realmente eran enemigos mortales?”

“Has visto demasiadas películas con Roberta” el rubio alzó las cejas, pero el comentario de su sobrina sirvió para levantar un poco su ánimo.

Steve la abrazó con cariño contra su pecho, y la pequeña se acurrucó allí, disfrutando del calor y la comodidad que solo su tío podía brindarle. Mary realmente amaba esos momentos, recordando cuando era más pequeña y se arrastraba a la cama de Frank, sonriendo cuando este la rodeaba con sus brazos mientras dormía.

Desde que tenía consciencia, o desde que había sido lo suficientemente mayor para entender que había pasado con su madre, agradecía de tener como figura paterna a alguien como Frank. A veces no tenían el dinero suficiente, y su tío no amaba a los gatos, pero no por ello había privado su felicidad.

Al contrario, siempre luchaba por ella. Incluso tras el incidente en que había tenido que dejarla con una familia adoptiva, esos horribles dos meses en que había sufrido en soledad, había aprendido a valorar aún más cada segundo con…con Steve.

Había estado molesta, claro está, pero no podía culparlo. él siempre había dado todo lo que tenía, muchas veces sobrepasando su límite. Era una niña, pero también una genio, y entendía mejor que nadie sus sacrificios.

Era extraño, pues siempre había pensado que ocultaba algo. Muchas veces le veía melancólico, intentando mantenerse en una sola pieza por el bien de ella. Solo tras la llegada de Tony, era capaz de entender que era el vacío en su pecho la razón de su desconsuelo. La nostalgia por su vida pasada, y el temor que tales recuerdos solo fueran juegos de su mente.

Pero se alegraba que Tony siguiera allí, al final del día, y se hubiera arriesgado para ir en su búsqueda. Realmente lo quería, aunque hubieran pasado pocos, poquísimos días viviendo a su lado y conociéndolo.

Tenía todo lo que podría desear: a su tío y sus seres queridos a su lado, Fred y el resto de la pandilla, a Tony y su nueva familia. Incluso tenía un hermano mayor al cual adoraba, y estaba aprendiendo a tocar el piano. Se quedaría allí y empezaría una nueva etapa.

Sentía un leve pesar en saber que no podría ver otra vez a la señorita Stevenson, a Bonnie, quién le había ayudado a superar sus temores luego de separarse de su tío. A sus abuelos, también. Y esperaba, de todo corazón, que Roberta al menos permaneciera a su lado. La quería demasiado para perderla para siempre, pero eso no cambiaría en lo más mínimo su decisión.

Amaba ese mundo, su gente y, por sobre todo, ver a su tío finalmente feliz.

Era finalmente libre, y sabía que Steve también. Ahora sus arrebatos de ira o de tristeza tenían más sentido, esa perdida, que hasta ahora no podía entender. Pero también el peligro, el miedo que algo parecido podría ocurrir, la aterraba de sobremanera.

No quería perderlo, pero cuando una alarma se activó y los magos corrieron para avisarles de un nuevo ataque, el terror la paralizó por completo.

“FRIDAY” ordenaron Steve y Tony al mismo tiempo, mirándose con una sonrisa cómplice. Como colíderes de los Vengadores, no era extraño que tomaran las riendas rápidamente.

Notando el peligro, Walter tomó a Mary en sus brazos, ganándose una sonrisa agradecida de parte de su hijastro. Evelyne y Roberta se veían pálidas, recordando a la perfección la última vez que el enemigo había venido por Steve y sus consecuencias.

“Hay un mensaje de voz entrante, Capitán. Y es para usted” respondió la IA, con el más mínimo tambaleo en su voz. Steve no podía dejar de sorprenderse del hecho que todos los inventos de Tony, sin excepción, tuvieran al menos un rastro de verdadera personalidad. Pero entonces, FRIDAY reprodujo la grabación, que logró que su cuerpo temblara por el pánico. Una voz que conocía demasiado bien, y que de vez en cuando, aun oía en medio de sus pesadillas “sabes dónde me encuentro, quiero terminar nuestra pelea en el mismo lugar que fui arrebatado. Corta una cabeza y saldrán dos más. Intenta deshacerte de mí, y volveré con más fuerza. Nos veremos pronto, Rogers…”

“Red Skull…” murmuró el soldado con la voz quebrada, mirando de reojo a Tony “en Alemania. Sus viejas bases centrales, es el único lugar, dado que el avión…”

“Cariño, Stevie, respira” de un segundo a otro, tenía a Tony abrazándolo con fuerza “ya no estás solo, y James…Bucky, no corre peligro. Estamos todos juntos en esto”

El rubio devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, intentando mantenerse firme, sabiendo que si estallaba en llanto o su voz fallaba, su sobrina y amigos sufrirían con la incertidumbre y el miedo “lo sé…pero tampoco quiero que los dañen por mi culpa…”

“No es tu culpa, y si pasa algo, quiero que tengas presente en esa cabeza tozuda tuya, que todos saldremos de allí vivos, pase lo que pase” el genio le miró directamente, pero su voz se notaba ahora tímida y preocupada “tengo un traje preparado para ti, ya sabes…solo si lo quieres…”

“por supuesto que lo quiero. Con tus diseños de mi lado, sé que nada puede salir mal” Steve cerró los ojos un momento, para luego pedirle a la IA que lo conectara con los transmisores de todo el Santuario “Avenges…¡Assemble!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y como mencioné, tendré esta vez listo el siguiente dentro de poco, seguro a mediados de la próxima semana. Prometo sorpresas, y al menos una pelea. O parte de ella jaja
> 
> Nos vemos hasta entonces ¡Cuídense mucho! (y no me maten por mi demora jajaja)


	15. Capítulo 15: El nacimiento de un fénix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Mil disculpas por la tardanza. Se que ha sido un tiempo...pero la falta de dinero me impidió viajar antes a casa, donde (estúpidamente) olvidé el capítulo en mi pendrive. Lamentablemente mis padres no saben mucho sobre computadores, así que no pude pedirle a ellos que enviaran el archivo, y aquí estoy, aprovechando de subirlo gracias a que volví a casa por Navidad.
> 
> Entenderé si están enfadados, dada mi promesa anterior, porque fue un descuido de mi parte. Pero al menos debía explicarles.
> 
> Ahora...sobre este cap, pues tiene una escena que no pude evitar añadir, inspirada en la primera película de los Cuatro Fantásticos ¿alguien podrá notarlo?
> 
> Además, intente que este cap fuera más largo, sobre todo por mi demora, añadiendo un par de párrafos más. Así que espero lo disfruten.
> 
> Como siempre, saludos especiales a: ArwenP ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Y por cierto, como regalo de cumpleaños muy (muy atrasado) para ella, este fic va dedicado. Gracias por ser tan buena amiga, alguien que estimo y quiero mucho, y que me ha ayudado con las dudas que he tenido en este trabajo ¡Gracias de verdad!
> 
> Mil disculpas por las posibles faltas ortográficas.

El rubio devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, intentando mantenerse firme, sabiendo que si estallaba en llanto o su voz fallaba, su sobrina y amigos sufrirían con la incertidumbre y el miedo “lo sé…pero tampoco quiero que los dañen por mi culpa…”

“No es tu culpa, y si pasa algo, quiero que tengas presente en esa cabeza tozuda tuya, que todos saldremos de allí vivos, pase lo que pase” el genio le miró directamente, pero su voz se notaba ahora tímida y preocupada “tengo un traje preparado para ti, ya sabes…solo si lo quieres…”

“por supuesto que lo quiero. Con tus diseños de mi lado, sé que nada puede salir mal” Steve cerró los ojos un momento, para luego pedirle a la IA que lo conectara con los transmisores de todo el Santuario “Avenges… ¡Assemble!”

xxxxx

Como en los viejos tiempos, tan solo minutos después de la llama de ensamblaje, estaban todos listos. Los magos de Honk Kong habían remodelado en techo del edificio como un hangar, para algunos de los vehículos sobrevivientes de la base. Había sido una buena medida, pues ahora que Thanos estaba al tanto de los portales, nadie sabría si podría interferirlos gracias a la gema del espacio. O bien, conocer gracias a ellos todos sus movimientos.

Clint fue el primero, como en diversas ocasiones, llegar al Quinjet. Solía ser el piloto de turno en buena parte de sus misiones, sin contar que los trajes de Steve y Natasha eran más complicados de colocar, o requerían un poco más de tiempo. Tony ya no tenía ese problema, gracias a las nano partículas, pero dado que estaba ayudando a su novio con su nueva vestimenta, tardaría de todos modos.

El arquero sonrió suavemente, terminando de revisar su carcaj de flechas, cuando Laura y sus hijos vinieron a despedirse. Era ya casi una costumbre para ellos, por lo que no fue raro en absoluto notar que Cassie llevaba de la mano a Mary, instándola a encontrarse con su tío antes de partir.

Habría sido una idea estupenda llevar a Lang o a Hope, dado el reducido tamaño que podían alcanzar, pero ambos aún se encontraban recuperando sus lesiones. Scott estaba un poco mejor, entrenándose para regresar al campo, pero su novia tendría que pasar al menos otra semana en la bahía médica.

Por ello, habían decidido que solo cinco de ellos irían al lugar. Su capitán, obviamente, figuraba en la lista. Tony…sería imposible de despegar de su lado, por lo que actuaría como uno de sus bateadores más pesados y como ayudante de emergencias, si alguien se lesionaba, sacándolo rápidamente del campo de batalla. Wanda era la siguiente, gracias a su entrenamiento y sus poderes. Y, por obviedad, Natasha y él mismo: una misión de infiltración no tendría sentido si al menos uno de ellos, no los acompañaban.

Bucky también había sido una buena opción, y aunque su rostro delataba lo mucho que le ponía nervioso no ir con su mejor amigo y brindarle apoyo, sabía que era para mejor.

El resto se encontraría en las comunicaciones, asesorándolos, y manteniendo actualizados los datos del terreno. Era mejor ganar tiempo, por lo que en la hora que les llevaría llegar a Alemania, podrían dar con la base correcta en la que les esperaría Red Skull. Y tal como decía Steve, este no se ocultaría. No por nada les había dejado un mensaje bastante explícito.

También llevarían un par de cámaras, aunque su líder no supiera de aquel detalle.

Todos estaban más que conscientes del esfuerzo que este hacía por agradarle a su madre, por aceptar que esa era su vida, y que Tony el hombre que había decidido amar. A estas alturas seguro no tenía duda que todo lo dicho era verdad, pero quizás necesitaran más pruebas, algo sólido que no pudieran negar: que necesitaban a Steve, y que era parte de su equipo, su familia.

Evelyne a regañadientes también había sido arrastrada al hangar, bajo el pretexto de la supuesta desaparición de Mary. Bucky había sido el encargado, y aunque no quería acercarse a ella, no tenían muchas más opciones. Tanto Roberta como Walter habían alzado las cejas, impresionados al escucharle que debían buscarla. Ambos sabían dónde estaba la pequeña, pero captaron rápidamente sus intenciones. Y cuando él dijo que quizás “Mary podría intentar seguir a su tío a la misión” la mujer se había vuelto loca. Lo suficiente, como para cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de una despedida y que su nieta no iría a ningún lado, fuera demasiado tarde para escapar.

Wanda y Natasha aparecieron al cabo de unos minutos, conversando entre susurros. Cuando notaron a la multitud su rostro cambió, dedicándoles suaves sonrisas a los niños para no asustarlos. Era notorio que ellas estaban preocupadas, pero todos eran ya una gran familia, y luchaban por la seguridad de todos. Las chicas estaban vestidas de cuero, y mientras la Bruja Escarlata ajustaba sus botas, la Viuda Negra revisaba sus municiones.

Entonces Steve apareció, y muchos se quedaron en completo silencio.

Había recortado su cabello, solo un poco, lo suficiente para hacerlo más manejable, pero su barba seguía allí. La apariencia recordaba demasiado a su primer enfrentamiento con Thanos, pero bastaba mirar un poco más abajo, su traje específicamente, para saber que hasta allí llegaban las similitudes: pues los colores clásicos de su vestuario, la distintiva tríada de rojo, blanco y azul, habían regresado.

La parte superior, especialmente su pecho, estaba cubierta de un material duro y resistente, parecido ligeramente a escamas sobrepuestas. Clint apostaría todo lo que tenía a que era en parte trabajo con las nanopartículas, pues a pesar de lo ajustado y pesado que parecía, su Capitán se movía libremente, casi sin problemas.

La estrella en su pecho estaba de regreso, así como la insignia en su hombro de los Vengadores. Su vientre estaba cubierto por barras rojas y blancas, y llevaba pantalones azules. También unas botas marrones y guantes a juego. Pero lo que sorprendió a todos, y la razón por la que Steve parecía aún más tenso que tras la llamada de Red Skull, era por un detalle en esa prenda: tenían los viejos imanes que Tony había diseñado para él, poco antes del incidente con Ultron. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

“¿Lo tienes?” preguntó Natasha, tan firme y directa como siempre. Ignoró las miradas desconcertadas y las preguntas del resto, centrándose firmemente en su líder, preocupada al escucharle tartamudear como pocas veces en su vida.

“No…yo…la verdad es que solo cuando empecé a vestirme, me di cuenta” Steve contempló los guantes “quizás sea un error. No puedo culparlo por eso. Es probable que solo se haya basado en los viejos modelos y olvidó los imanes…”

El rubio mordió su labio inferior, a sabiendas que su novio no sería capaz de tal error. Había dicho que lo había planificado antes de dar con él, cuando solo era una vana esperanza encontrarle, perdido en otro universo. Pero lo había construido tras la batalla con el ejército de Thanos, cuando aún se recuperaba de la herida en la pierna, y él pasaba buena parte del tiempo entrenándose en el uso de la Gema del Alma.

No podía evitar sentir como sus dedos temblaban, ansiosos por sentir el peso reconfortante de su escudo otra vez. Pero su mente le recordaba que no le pertenecía, que quizás nunca lo había hecho, y que era más probable que hubiera otra explicación lo suficientemente razonable para sus guantes.

O eso intentó pensar, de auto convencerse, hasta que Tony entró en el hangar con el traje puesto y su viejo escudo en sus manos: restaurado por completo, sin las viejas marcas de las garras de T’Challa o los problemas con la pintura.

“No.…” Murmuró Steve, luchando por evitar derramar una sola lágrima. Eso no evitó llevar una mano a su boca, impresionado al escuchar su voz débil y temblorosa.

Y no solo él, Tony parecía igualmente afectado. Su boca estaba tensa, y su ceño fruncido.

No se dio cuenta de cuando, pero Mary estaba a su lado, jalando su brazo libre, intentando llamar su atención. Notó lo preocupada que parecía, por lo que se agachó a su lado, abrazándola contra su pecho. Su sobrina siempre parecía saber cómo se sentía, y realmente no quería preocuparla más, a sabiendas que temía por su seguridad en esa nueva misión.

“Ese... ¿es el escudo que aparecía en museo?” preguntó la pequeña, aferrándose a él “¿por qué te duele?” y al notar la mirada que Tony “¿por qué les duele a ambos?”

El rubio no pudo evitar resoplar, tanto por lo perceptiva que se había vuelto Mary con su novio, como por lo difícil que era explicar tal situación.

Tony se acercó a ambos, también agachándose para estar a su altura “Tu tío y yo…mucho tiempo atrás…tuvimos una pelea…” empezó, pero Steve rápidamente tomó la palabra. No estaba dispuesto a que el hombre al que tanto amaba sufriera contando lo ocurrido en la Guerra Civil.

“El escudo, como debes saber, lo construyó el padre de Tony, Howard” llevó una mano al cabello de su sobrina, acariciándolo suavemente “Lo tuve conmigo desde entonces. Incluso cuando estuve encerrado en el hielo” estaba plenamente consciente que no solo Mary, sino que el resto, estaban prestando atención a sus palabras. Además de Bucky y el rey de Wakanda, nadie del equipo tenía idea de que había ocurrido con exactitud durante su pelea en Siberia. Hasta ahora, ninguno había tocado el tema “Años atrás…el equipo se dividió. Los gobiernos pedían que firmáramos unos acuerdos o nos retiráramos como superhéroes. Yo elegí el bando para ir en contra de ellos y Tony…”

“Yo el otro” agregó, sonriendo nostálgico “peleamos un par de veces, y en medio de todo, James estaba siendo acusado de volar una cede de las Naciones Unidas. No creí que fuera mentira, que alguien más lo estaba culpando…”

“él me advirtió que algo horrible pasaría, y quienes estaban conmigo, se sacrificaron. Fueron tomados prisioneros” Steve miró un momento a Wanda y a Clint “fuimos a Siberia…sin saber que era la verdadera trampa…” hizo una pausa, cerrando los ojos un momento “el tipo que estaba detrás de todo quería destruir el equipo, porque en una de nuestras misiones, mucha gente murió”

“por mi culpa…”

“No, Tony, no fue tu maldita culpa” y el hecho que maldijera, consiguió callarlo. No era un hecho desconocido para nadie que el castaño aún se culpaba por Ultron y Sokovia, y que quizás nunca dejaría de hacerlo “quién tuvo la culpa por lo que pasó después fui yo. Oculté por años a Tony la verdad…que Bucky, cuando fue tomado por HYDRA…asesinó a los padres de Tony”

Recordó con claridad la conversación que habían tenido un par de días atrás, cuando Bucky se había acercado a él, preocupado. Mary se había vuelto muy cercana a él en esos días, solo superado por la relación que tenía con Peter y Tony. También había trabado buena amistad con Walter y Bonnie, así que había decidido contarles sobre su pasado. Sobre quién era. Sentía que los estaba traicionando mientras mantuviera oculto esa parte de sí mismo.

Por supuesto, le había brindado todo su apoyo. Y no había estado en la reunión solo él para acompañarle, sino que también Natasha, quién más conocía el dolor de ser tratada como un arma, y dado que lo había conocido durante su entrenamiento. Durante la caída de SHIELD, ambos habían investigado lo ocurrido con la infiltración de HYDRA, conociendo buena parte de las torturas que empleaban para romper su mente y todo lo que había pasado desde la caída en el tren durante esa fatídica misión.

Ninguno estaba sorprendido que Evelyne ahora le temiera. No era notorio, pues ella siempre intentaba mostrarse fuerte. Pero cuando estaban juntos en una misma habitación se tensaba, y no escatimaba en recursos para evitar que Mary se le acercara.

Aquello afectaba a Bucky, enormemente, temiendo que podría dañar a su sobrina. Luego de esa reunión había intentado alejarse, poner una barrera, pero Steve estaba orgulloso de su sobrina. La pequeña era tan terca y decidida como él, por lo que no se lo había permitido. El resto de sus amigos tampoco, decidiendo que a pesar de su escabroso pasado, era una víctima más de lo que una organización tan terrible como HYDRA había hecho.

Pero este tema, en favor a Tony, habían decidido no tocarlo. Y ahora era el momento.

Lo había sabido desde el momento en que habían empezado a hablar y, aunque con una mirada ensombrecido en su rostro, su mejor amigo había asentido, otorgándole el permiso que necesitaba.

“¿Obligaron al señor Barnes a hacer eso?” murmuró Bonnie, claramente sorprendida. Y el hecho que la chica no lo culpara directamente, trajo sonrisas aliviadas tanto a él como al propio Bucky.

“Sí…pero yo no fui capaz de contarlo. Tenía miedo por ambos, que salieran heridos. Y trajo una de las mayores consecuencias para el equipo y para…para Tony” confesó Steve con la voz rota “peleamos, y golpee con mi escudo el reactor que alimenta el traje de Tony. Lo detuve…pero antes de irme, lo entregué. El escudo nunca fue de mi propiedad, es de la familia Stark. No puedo…no puedo tenerlo…”

“Por supuesto que puedes” replicó Tony con una sonrisa suave, tendiéndole el escudo “en realidad siempre fue tuyo ¿tienes idea de cuantas noches pasé preguntándome cómo podrías sobrevivir sin un arma? ¿sin protección alguna? Claro, el traje que hice para ti sobrevivió, y te salvo de algunas balas ¿pero fuera de eso?” sus ojos parecían transmitir cientos de emociones a la vez, pero el cariño y la angustia resaltaban sobre el resto “ahora vamos a una misión en extremo peligrosa, y al menos…puedes verlo de esta manera” rio suavemente “es un regalo. De mi familia. Lo cuidé un tiempo por ti, pero ahora puedes tenerlo de regreso”

Ante esas palabras, Steve no pudo hacer más que asentir. Que dijera que era de su familia, que considerara a Howard como parte de ella solo para poder entregárselo. Con su mano libre, aquella con la que no abrazaba a Mary, lo recibió. Y el peso reconfortante del escudo fue una sensación de dicha pura. Con cuidado lo colocó en su espalda, relajando sus músculos al tenerlo de regreso.

Tony pensó que al fin su imagen se veía completa, el imponente Capitán América que había conocido desde que tenía su memoria. Desde que Jarvis y su dulce esposa, Ana, le habían presentado a ese noble héroe que había salvado a cientos a costa de la propia.

Amaba ver los colores del traje de regreso, el escudo, y las nuevas mejoras con las que pensaba sorprenderle. Aún no había tenido tiempo de probar ni implementar todas, pero ese traje serviría para su misión. Y que su novio utilizara el cabello más largo, la barba…sentía como si se hubiera liberado. De los estigmas, del porte militar, de quién todos querían que fuera. Ahora, en esos momentos, si sentía que el Capitán América y Steve Rogers eran el mismo.

Era un espectáculo realmente impresionante, el grupo de los Vengadores, o al menos muchos de sus miembros, ensamblados una vez más. La mayoría abordó el Quinjet, revisando los últimos preparativos, antes de partir a la vieja base de HYDRA en Alemania, aquella que se mantenía en pie desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial. La única que había sobrevivido al embate de SHIELD durante todos esos años. Y ahora comprendían que, dado que habían infiltrados desde el primer día, lograron ocultar el lugar bajo la excusa que estaba abandonado.

Steve se preguntaba, no sin cierta exasperación, como una de las bases más emblemáticas de HYDRA, donde Red Skull había tramado todos sus planes, no había destruida durante esas décadas. La incredulidad y el sentimiento de victoria, al pareces, les había llevado a pasar por alto ese enorme detalle.

“Es obvio que se trata de una trampa” murmuró Natasha “y muchos miembros del equipo están heridos. Por eso no irán todos, necesitamos tener un respaldo aquí en caso de emergencias” luego sonrió, pequeña y suave, dirigida a calmarlos. Sobre todo a la familia de su Capitán, incluso a Evelyne, que parecía en extremo nerviosa por esa misión.

“¿Volverás, verdad?” preguntó Mary con los ojos llorosos, abrazándose una vez más a su tío.

“Por supuesto, pero no me esperes despierta. Vamos a Europa, sea el Quinjet rápido o no” sonrió con cariño a su sobrina.

“Cuídense, los dos” murmuró la pequeña, dejando que Walter la guiara fuera de la plataforma de despegue.

Tony agitó la mano, despidiéndose de ella. Pero Mary frunció el ceño, susurrando algo rápido en el oído de su abuelo antes de regresar corriendo a ellos. Walter sonrió divertido, cruzándose de brazos, como si supiera algo que ellos no, lo que despertó la curiosidad en ambos.

“¿Qué ocurre?” Tony la tomó en brazos, mientras ella le tendía un papel. Había sido doblado muchas veces, seguro para que pudiera guardarlo en sus bolsillos. A su lado, Steve alzó las cejas, claramente confuso.

“Aún no es el oficial, abuelo Walter me ayudó a hacerlo. Y Peter también. Seguro les gustará” les sonrió, también divertida “¡nos vemos!”

Con Wanda llamándoles, no pudieron preguntar de qué se trataba, abordando con rapidez el Quinjet. Una vez estuvieron sobrevolando el océano, las coordinadas listas y todos tenían en sus manos una barra energética y una botella de agua, Clint preguntó “¿entonces, que fue lo que les entregó la pequeña Mary?”

Tony bufó, claramente no se encontraba impresionado que el arquero lo interrogara sobre ello. Con Steve sentado a su lado, empezó a abrir el papel, cuidadosamente para no romperlo. Lo volteó, dándose cuenta que era una especie de…. ¿Certificado? Pero cuando logró entender su significado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más.

“Oh dios…” sollozó Steve, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo para atraerlo hacia él. Tony sentía como temblaba, notoriamente emocionado.

Notó que su novio asentía, por lo que no tuvo problema de entregarle a Wanda el papel que Mary les había dado. Ella les miró con sorpresa, expresiones parecidas que luego tuvieron sus amigos.

“Tu sobrina es muy dulce, Steve” Natasha devolvió su certificando. Era increíble para ella que la relación entre Mary y Tony se hubiese dado de aquella forma, tan natural, así como su aceptación por aquel mundo y todo lo que ello implicaba. Y aquel papel era la prueba que quizás ambos necesitaban.

Porque era la plantilla de un certificado de adopción, y si la espía podía apostar, venía del tiempo en que aún su Capitán luchaba por su custodia. Había sido adaptado, el nombre, o los nombres, habían sido cambiados. Ya no figuraba Francis Adler, sino Steven Rogers y Anthony Stark, como padres de Mary y Peter Rogers-Stark. Y con letra apresurada, en una postdata, indicaba que “Peter quería también estar presente, pero fue a ver a su tía. Dijo que no le molestaba que yo se lo entregara”.

“Mary…ella realmente…” Tony cubrió su rostro, dejando que su novio lo consolara y lo arrullara contra su pecho. Steve entendía perfectamente que de los dos, quién más inseguridades tenía respecto al tema de la paternidad era él. Ya se lo había planteado semanas antes mientras se recuperaba de la herida en su pierna, y este hecho le marcaba profundamente. Aún más por su sobrina, porque la pequeña había forjado una relación en extremo fuerte con él, y ello lo comprobaba.

“Ella decidió que tú eres parte de su familia, te quiere como el padre restante que nunca tuvo ni se quiso hacer presente” murmuró en su oído, agradeciéndole al resto de sus amigos que se pusieran de pie y se dirigieran a la cabina del Quinjet para darles un minuto de tranquilidad y poder reponerse “Mary te adora, y tú eres capaz de brindarle amor y cariño, además de un apoyo que yo no pude entregarle” lentamente empezó a acariciar su cabello, con el afán de tranquilizarlo “también Peter ha sido muy importante para ella, y creo que es mutuo. Ambos encontraron una familia a quien querer, y saber que cuando todo esto termine…cuando la amenaza de Thanos desaparezca, podremos establecernos…”

“Peter también ve a una figura paterna en ti, ya sabes” rio quedamente Tony, intentando limpiar sus lágrimas “quizás sí, todo sea un poco apresurado…y no estemos exentos de baches, como tampoco de mis dudas…pero me alegro que ambos se quieran, del mismo modo en que lo hacemos nosotros con ellos”

“Y eso no significa que olviden sus raíces, sino que simplemente han elegido a quienes amar” recostó con cuidado la cabeza de Tony en su regazo “por eso ella dijo que aún no era oficial. Mary siempre ha sido en extremo inteligente, sabe que aún falta mucho para que sea oficial….pero nos está mostrando su intención, su cariño con ello”

“puedo. Quizás FRIDAY…” las mejillas y, sorprendentemente, las orejas de Tony se sonrojaron con fuerza “No, olvídalo Steve, es ridículo…”

“Dímelo, Tony. Tienes una idea, y no solo eso” sonrió quedamente, enternecido ante sus expresiones “has pensado en esto durante mucho tiempo ¿qué es?”

“FRIDAY puede hacer el papeleo más rápido, al menos con ella. Digo…no necesariamente que asuma mi…apellido en estos momentos” ocultó su rostro contra su estómago “pero al menos si el tuyo. Para que ella vaya a la escuela, tenemos que inscribirla en el sistema legal. Por supuesto, siendo Mary Adler no tendrá problemas, nadie se dará cuenta que están relacionados, excepto por el físico pero…” se aferró a él “pero siento que Mary quiere ser reconocida con todas las de la ley. Es inteligente, como bien dices, y este certificado lo hizo seriamente. Conoce las consecuencias y aún así quiere ser Mary Rogers…”

“Rogers-Stark” sonrió amplio “esa parte no la olvides. Y estoy seguro que si podemos hacer esto del modo en que dices, ella aceptará inmediatamente. Peter es un caso un poco más complejo, tendríamos que hablar con May Parker primero…”

“Toda la razón por lo de hablar, ella agradecerá tener todas las cartas en la mesa. Pero como bien dices, si quieren ambos ser adoptados oficialmente…no significa que olvidarán sus raíces. May lo entenderá, es una mujer increíble”

“Confió plenamente en tu palabra” con el mismo cuidado que había tenido Tony para desenvolverlo, el rubio lo volvió a doblar, tendiéndoselo a su novio “cuídalo, al menos hasta el término de la misión. Será tu amuleto de la suerte”

“La suerte la necesitas tu” bufó, pero de todos modos cumplió, escondiendo el papel en uno de los compartimentos de su traje, manipulable gracias a las nano partículas “estará seguro en mis manos, te lo prometo”

“Siempre cumples tus promesas” respondió cariñosamente.

Luego de esa charla, ambos permanecieron en la misma posición por las horas que tomó el viaje en cumplirse. Hablaron de banalidades, de qué color pintarían su cuarto, qué escuela sería mejor para Mary. Tony también se aventuró en preguntar a quienes creía que se quedarían allí, con ellos, y la respuesta que recibió fue parecida a la que esperaba.

“Roberta, y quizás Walter. No sé que haga con su relación con Evelyne, pero ella ha dicho desde el primer día que quiere regresar” se alzó de hombros, claramente preocupado por el asunto “Bonnie tiene familia y trabajo, no sería justo pedirle que se quede. La extrañaré de todo corazón, por eso aprovecharé estos días para compartir con ella…es una gran amiga, la quiero muchísimo”

Tony sonrió comprensivo, sin sentir celos o siquiera molestia. Sabía que Bonnie era su ex pareja, lo tenía más que claro, pero Steve ya había sacrificado lo suficiente por ellos, por él. Además la chica era en extremo dulce y cálida, nunca los había juzgado, nunca se había quejado, a pesar de haber pasado por una experiencia muy peligrosa y cercana a la muerte.

Su conversación siguió por un tiempo, hasta que Natasha indicó que estaban a pocos minutos de llegar al antiguo cuartel del HYDRA. Steve cuadró los hombros, ajustando su casco, intentando mantenerse firme y sereno por el bien de sus amigos. Tony también se colocó la careta del traje, descendiendo a su lado cuando el quinjet apagó sus motores.

“¿Crees que esté solo, Cap?” preguntó Clint, ajustando su arco.

“No…al menos tendrá de su lado a los miembros que seguro cuidaban este lugar. Y muchísimas de sus armas” respondió con tono firme, colocando el escudo en su espalda y sonriendo por un instante al sentir su reconfortante peso “seguro querrá hablar, mofarse de su plan, de cómo va a derrotarme. Quiero que tú y Wanda vengan conmigo” luego miro a su novio y a su mejor amiga “Tony, te necesito atento. Eres nuestro mejor refuerzo. Y Tasha, necesito que te infiltres y recolectes la mayor cantidad de información antes que los miembros se empiecen a suicidar…y detén a los que puedas”

“Entendido” respondió la espía, asintiendo ante sus palabras.

“Es una buena idea” respondió la Bruja escarlata, entendiendo poco a poco que planeaba su líder “ellos creeran que tienen una ventaja al conocer mi fuerza, y con Clint no se asustarán demasiado”

“¡Oye!” exclamó el arquero, haciendo un puchero “aunque…si, bien…tienes razón”

“Entonces…creo que está todo decidido, aunque me molesta no ir en la primera línea contigo, cielo” replicó Tony, encendiendo entonces las cámaras, a la espera que del otro lado Bucky cumpliera con su parte y tuviera al resto atentos a sus movimientos “pero confío que es lo mejor para que nadie salga herido”

“lo será” respondió el rubio enternecido, pues desde que se habían conocido hasta ahora, la confianza de Tony en él era innegable: donde antes refutaba cada decisión, ahora las acataba o las discutía con él civilizadamente, siempre que tuvieran la ocasión de hacerlo “Vengadores…vamos por Red Skull…”

O eso, al menos, fue lo que intentaron hacer. La situación se complicó casi desde el inicio para ellos. No porque Steve estuviera equivocado, sino más bien porque tenía la razón.

Red Skull tenía todo preparado para su llegada, seguro esperando debilitarlos en su camino hacia su encuentro. Sabía que sería difícil para Natasha y Tony verlos avanzar sin entrometerse, mientras se peleaban contra androides salidos del piso, minas terrestres y uno que otro cañón.

Steve también presentía que su viejo enemigo estaba burlándose activamente de él, pero dado que tenía su escudo de vuelta, ni siquiera sus viejas tretas lograban arruinar su buen humor. Hasta que las bombas y el lanzallamas entraron en acción.

En un momento, casi como si tuviera un dejavú de su última pelea con Smith, los lanzallamas los apresaron: formando cuatro columnas que intentaban calcinarlos. Wanda fue rápida, creando un escudo para ella, pero no lo suficiente como para cubrirlos a ellos. Y actuando por instinto, cubrió a Clint, exponiendo su espalda a las candentes llamas.

Escuchó lejanamente a Tony gritar aterrorizado, pero se dio cuenta casi al instante que no sentía dolor. Su traje estaba un poco chamuscado pero entero, gracias a la tecnología de Tony…pero nuevamente había sentido el poder de la piedra fluir en él, mucho más aún dado que estaba inserta en su pecho, volviéndolo uno con ellas.

Su mente solo estaba concentrada en que estas no quemaran a Clint, por lo que ni siquiera se percató que la mitad de su cuerpo se convirtió en llamas, dispuesto a protegerlo. Solo reaccionó y volvió a la normalidad cuando Wanda utilizó sus poderes para destruir los lanzallamas, soltando con cuidado al arquero luego de comprobar que no había resultado herido a causa del sorpresivo ataque.

“¿qué carajo…?” murmuró Clint impresionado “es como lo que mencionaste…tu cuerpo cambió de un segundo a otro, Steve…”

“como un fénix” agregó la chica, tan impresionada como ellos “por un momento…casi te fusionaste…”

“¿cómo un fénix?” tartamudeó Steve, antes de oír la carcajada divertida de Tony a través de las comunicaciones.

“Cariño…durante días intentaste ponerte en contacto con la piedra, y ahora reacciona cuando Katniss estuvo en peligro. Es…renaces para protegerlos, asumes un nuevo poder de acuerdo a la circunstancia, para mantenernos a salvo” poco a poco la voz del genio se volvió más tierna “ahora ya sabes la clave para desbloquearla. Pero mientras apresurémonos, quiero patearle el trasero a ese tipo por darme un susto de muerte y…”

Pero antes que pudiera continuar, una voz emergió desde los altavoces de la base: la voz de Red Skull “Bienvenido, Capitán. Veo que es el candidato adecuado para traer a HYDRA una vez más a la cima del poder”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sinceramente les haya gustado, y espero estar de regreso antes de Año Nuevo. Recibiré visitas en casa, así que espero terminar el capítulo que tengo a medias antes de esa fecha.
> 
> Nos vemos ¡Cuídense mucho!


	16. Capítulo 16: Cómo romper a un Soldado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Se que siempre lo digo...pero mil disculpas por la tardanza. He tenido mis problemas, como siempre ocurre, y por eso también quería hacer un breve comunicado: por un tiempo, solo actualizaré este fic.
> 
> No se si tarde solo dos semanas, un mes o más tiempo en volver con nuevos trabajos o seguir con el resto, pero ello se debe a que, siendo sincera, los últimos fics no han tenido lecturas. Buena parte de ello es mi culpa, dado que no he logrado actualizar con regularidad, pero también quiero ver una opción para mejorarlos, si mi problema también tiene que ver con la escritura. Iré en busca de un beta, y así tener otra opinión y traer fics que realmente sean buenos para todos ustedes.
> 
> Los motivos por el que solo seguiré este son dos: la mayoría que ha revisado mis otros trabajos lee este, y también fue esta idea la que me trajo de regreso a escribir, más aún en este fandom. Amo de todo corazón este fic, y dejarlo sería como dejar la escritura.
> 
> Pero debo aclarar: no estoy dejando ningún fic. Terminaré todos, sin importar cuanto tiempo me lleve. Es un hecho, así que no se preocupen por ello. 
> 
> Ahora, volviendo a la trama...se que es algo más corto de lo usual, pero por una buena causa. Tiene un pequeño..llamémoslo, Easter Egg. Espero que alguien sea tan aplicado como nuestro querido Cap y se de cuenta de la referencia jajaja
> 
> También un aviso: en este y en el siguiente, puede tener contenido algo fuerte. Menciones de tortura, nada explícito...pero la cosa se pondrá fea.
> 
> Como siempre, saludos especiales a: ArwenP ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!  
> Mil disculpas por las posibles faltas ortográficas.

“¿qué carajo…?” murmuró Clint impresionado “es como lo que mencionaste…tu cuerpo cambió de un segundo a otro, Steve…”

“como un fénix” agregó la chica, tan impresionada como ellos “por un momento…casi te fusionaste…”

“¿cómo un fénix?” tartamudeó Steve, antes de oír la carcajada divertida de Tony a través de las comunicaciones.

“Cariño…durante días intentaste ponerte en contacto con la piedra, y ahora reacciona cuando Katniss estuvo en peligro. Es…renaces para protegerlos, asumes un nuevo poder de acuerdo a la circunstancia, para mantenernos a salvo” poco a poco la voz del genio se volvió más tierna “ahora ya sabes la clave para desbloquearla. Pero mientras apresurémonos, quiero patearle el trasero a ese tipo por darme un susto de muerte y…”

Pero antes que pudiera continuar, una voz emergió desde los altavoces de la base: la voz de Red Skull “Bienvenido, Capitán. Veo que es el candidato adecuado para traer a HYDRA una vez más a la cima del poder”

xxxxx

Un peso terrible se asentó en el estómago de Steve, intentando no perder la compostura ante las palabras de su peor enemigo.

Se había creído preparado luego de saber que Schmidt seguía vivo luego de tomar el Cubo Cósmico y ser transportado a uno de los sectores más alejados de la galaxia. Había estado seguro de poder enfrentarse a él cara a cara en una batalla, de salir victorioso. Había pensado que luego de establecer una alianza con Thanos, este le traicionaría debido a sus ansias de poder y su orgullo: Red Skull no había experimentado con el Suero de Súper Soldado por nada, quería ser un líder, y él mismo cumplir sus metas, sin estar bajo el dominio de otro.

Aunque ese otro, claro, hubiese sido el Titán que por un tiempo, había logrado desaparecer a la mitad del universo y destruir planetas completos, como había ocurrido con Gamora y Drax.

Dado que ya conocía como actuaba, pensaba que Schmidt podría fingir ser un fiel vasallo y aprovechar los recursos a su mano para reconstruir HYDRA. De ser ese el caso, quizás…solo quizá, Natasha podría recuperar información valiosa mientras ellos los distraían. También podría intentar vengarse de él por lo ocurrido, de dejarle varado en un planeta desconocido sin poder poseer una de las Gemas y a causa del poder de otra.

Pero nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, pensó que Schmidt podría intentar usarlo a él para su fin.

Pensándolo detenidamente, tenía sentido. Seguro Thanos le había dicho que ahora era el portador de una de las Gemas, y que intentaría arrancársela en cuanto tuviera una posibilidad. Pero no…Red Skull era demasiado inteligente, y aprendía de sus errores. Esperaba, de todo corazón, que la idea que tenía en mente no fuera verdad.

Porque HYDRA estaba acabada, ese era un hecho.

Durante los dos largos años en que se había separado de Tony a causa de los Acuerdos y lo ocurrido en Siberia, y poco antes que Bucky volviera a las cámaras criogénicas, le había pedido que le entregara toda la información que poseía sobre ellos: miembros, modos en que atacaban, cedes…todo era valioso. No soportaba quedarse de manos cruzadas durante tanto tiempo, viviendo tranquilo en Wakanda, a pesar que T’Challa se lo había propuesto.

Cuando Natasha finalmente dio con él y se unió a su equipo, fue un poco más sencillo seguir con las infiltraciones, dado que Clint y Scott por ese entonces, habían vuelto a Estados Unidos con arresto domiciliario por dos años, para cumplir su condena. Wanda también había sido una gran ayuda, y dado que había sido entrenada por la mismísima Viuda Negra, era una experta también en ese tipo de misiones.

Y ahora, sin contar esa base que creían descontinuada, un puñado de sitios eran manejados hasta la fecha por HYDRA, con aún menos miembros intentando mantener viva esa organización.

Seguro llevaba un tiempo organizándose, y debía saber qué había ocurrido durante todos esos años. Pero había mencionado que él sería el “candidato adecuado” para revivir a HYDRA. Quería pensar que se refería a intentar dar con la Gema, pero su corazón le decía otra cosa: el programa del Soldado del Invierno.

Sentía la bilis subir por su garganta, francamente aterrado. No solo por la perspectiva que le hicieran eso a él, sino que también…dios, que lo pudieron hacerlo a otras personas antes que supieran que él estaba de regreso.

Porque si Red Skull era cuidadoso y temía volver a tocar una Gema, podría hacerlo fácilmente si lograba manipularlo a él.

Y no quería saber cómo planeaba conseguirlo. Debían derrotarlo antes que supiera de Mary, o aquello sería aún peor.

Sabía que Bucky estaría escuchando por las comunicaciones, y debía encontrarse realmente desesperando en esos momentos. Pero su mayor consuelo es que ninguno estaba solo en ello: sus amigos, su familia, estaban a su lado.

Lo supo ante el agarre de Clint en su hombro, quién murmuró un suave “gracias”, seguro tras salvarlo de los lanzallamas. También en la pequeña sonrisa de ánimo en el rostro de Wanda, y en las voces tranquilizadoras de Nat y Tony en las comunicaciones.

“Denme solo un poco más de tiempo. Ya tengo a dos hombres de HYDRA en mis manos, desarmados, y les quité las píldoras de cianuro. Estoy descargando los archivos de su base de datos, necesito al menos…veinte minutos más. Esta computadora es en extremo antigua…tardaré más de lo necesario antes de poder salir de aquí…” murmuró la Viuda Negra, ciertamente enfadada “entonces podremos romperle el rostro desfigurado a ese cabrón”

“Tranquilo, cariño, no dejaremos que te ponga una mano encima” aseguró su novio con fiereza “¿están seguros que yo no…?”

“No, Tony. Eres nuestra mejor arma por si algo sale mal” le respondió Steve con una sonrisa cariñosa, a pesar que este no podía verla “le daremos tiempo a Tash y luego volaremos todo aquí”

Junto con Wanda y Clint entraron sin miramientos a la base, tomando la entrada principal, y desde donde habían escuchado la voz de Red Skull. Sabía que seguro estaría en el subsuelo, en una sala muy protegida, por si algo salía mal. Debía estarlos vigilando por las cámaras, por lo que se entretuvo en el camino de romper cada una con su escudo.

Era extrañamente satisfactorio, no solo ocultar el posible paso de Tony para HYDRA y cabrear un poco más a Schmidt, destruyendo sus cámaras; sino que también utilizando por primera vez en años su escudo. Se sentía estupendo, invencible una vez más. Realmente lo había extrañado.

“Pareces un niño pequeño” replicó Clint con una sonrisa “y se de lo que hablo”

Steve puso los ojos en blanco, luchando por no contestar a su comentario. Sabía que el arquero intentaba distender la tensión de las palabras de Red Skull, pero fue de todos modos muy efectivo. Que lo comparara con sus pequeños o con su sobrina le arrancaba una sonrisa, sin importar la situación en que se encontrara.

Pero la distención que Clint había logrado no duró mucho, pues una vez que el camino se bifurcó en diversos senderos, las trampas volvieron a atacar.

La mayoría consiguió sacarles de quicio, tanto, que incluso Wanda parecía notoriamente molesta y, en vez de seguir usando sus poderes, decantó por lisa y llanamente esquivar cada una de ellas. Steve la entendía, aquello parecía cosa de niños. Una pistola que se disparaba al abrir una puerta aquí, una trampilla allá. Era demasiado simple pero, a su vez, terminaba por retrasar su caminata.

“Intentan huir” propuso Clint, dándole una patada a una lanza que había aparecido del techo “estas mierdas…la mayoría, al menos un tipo con un poco de imaginación y mucha basura a su alcance podría montarlas”

“Deja de quejarte, Barton” bufó Tony por medio del enlace de comunicaciones. Steve no pudo evitar poner los ojos, con su novio en la conversación, solo se seguirían insultando los unos a los otros hasta que dieran con Red Skull “ese tipo no intenta huir, Tasha nos hubiese advertido. Está en la sala de controles, después de todo”

“Por más que me pese…él tiene razón” la voz de Wanda dejó entrever un suave acento, aquel que solo aparecía cuando estaba muy molesta “creo que solo intentan agotarnos. O hacer que perdamos el foco de la misión. De otro modo, Schmidt se habría marchado tan solo al vernos llegar”

Lo que ninguno sabría, y solo más tarde se daría cuenta, es que estaban en medio de una vil trampa.

Por cerca de quince minutos siguieron así, entre quejidos de Clint y su pelea con Tony, a la cual afortunadamente Natasha fue capaz de poner fin. Estaban en medio de un entramado de caminos, cada vez más estrechos, profundos y lúgubres. Las trampas seguían siendo las mismas, pero el espacio jugaba en su contra, por lo que estaba siendo bastante difícil esquivar las trampas sin acabar necesitando de su fuerza bruta.

Al final, acabaron por reagruparse: con Wanda a la cabeza, usando sus poderes como escudo; Clint con su arco en mano, protegiéndolos de las posibles tramas y Steve, con su escudo también en la mano, cerrando la marcha. Con su audición y reflejos, era más sencillo protegerlos de los proyectiles que aparecían cada cierto tiempo, intentando dar con sus puntos débiles.

Pero cuando llegaron a una nueva intersección en su camino, y no más de cinco minutos después de reagruparse, se activó una trampa que ninguno había esperado. Estaban tan acostumbrados a ese ritmo fácil, que cuando dos paredes se levantaron del suelo antes que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, terminaron separados en la guarida de Cráneo Rojo.

Ambas habían encerrado a Clint, por lo que Wanda, desesperada por quién quería como un hermano mayor, del mismo modo que lo había sido Pietro, dio todo de si por liberarlo. Las paredes le estaban aplastando, buscando triturar su cuerpo bajo la presión. Eran de acero reforzado, por lo que la Bruja Escarlata tuvo que tener mucho cuidado para liberarlo sin acabar hiriéndolo aún más en el proceso.

“¿Te encuentras bien?” preguntó con temor, ayudando al arquero a sentarse para que recuperara el aliento.

“Sí…esa cosa nos tomó desprevenidos. Supongo que pensaba deshacerse de alguien, o de Steve…seguro pensó que…”

“¿qué? ¿qué ocurre?”

“¿Dónde está Cap?”

Aún más aterrada que antes, se dio cuenta que no había oído en ningún momento su voz ni el sonido característico de su escudo. Conociéndolo, Steve habría intentado sacar a Clint de esa trampa mortal, aunque tuviera que abrirse paso solo con sus manos y gracias a su fuerza. Sintiéndose agotada, pero francamente preocupada por su líder, aplastó la pared contra el suelo para ver…

“Nada, no está aquí…” su labio inferior tembló, pues fuera de las trampas descartadas en el pasillo, no había rastro alguno del Súper Soldado.

“No…el plan de Schmidt no era agotarnos…era separarnos…” Clint golpeó el suelo, asustado ante aquel descubrimiento “conocía a Steve lo suficiente como para saber…que sin importar quienes vinieran, él querría cerrar la marcha. Y yo fui el señuelo perfecto…mientras tú me liberabas, encubrimos sin querer que vía tomaron…” a trompicones se puso de pie, tanteando con sus dedos la pared, pero sin dar con ninguna saliente, además de una trampilla desde donde habían brotado dardos envenenados “tenemos que encontrarlo…tenemos que…”

“…Tony, cálmate. Encontraremos a Steve, nosotros…”

Solo entonces, luego del breve episodio en que casi había perdido su vida, Clint prestó atención a las comunicaciones, y su corazón se estremeció de pura decepción hacia sí mismo. Le habían fallado, a Tony, aun cuando habían prometido que mantendrían a Steve a salvo.

Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared, intentado serenarse. Debía mantener la calma, y buscar a su líder. Luego tendría tiempo de culparse por lo ocurrido. Solo cuando vencieran a Schmidt y estuvieran a salvo en la seguridad del Quinjet.

“Lo siento, Tony. Pero Tash tiene razón, daremos con Steve y nos encargaremos de ese desgraciado. Confía en nosotros ¿quieres?”

“¿Cómo quieres que confíe si, estando con ustedes, lo perdieron totalmente de vista?” gruñó enfadado, y Clint sabía que si hubiese estado con él, se habría ganado al menos un puñetazo. Pero entonces la voz del genio se quebró, y si eso no hizo que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, nada lo conseguiría “no puedo perderlo, no…no otra vez. Mary tampoco lo soportaría, y sus padres…yo debo, por favor…”

“aún no, Tony. Eres la clave para salir de aquí. Si nos atrapan a todos, y sin el Quinjet…estamos fritos” la voz de Natasha era determinada, pero no por ello exenta de suavidad y entendimiento “luego podrás regañarnos cuanto quieras…en especial a Clint...” el arquero no pudo evitar bufar ante su comentario, pero más calmado al recibir su apoyo “pero tiene razón. Solo confía, te daré la señal para que irrumpas desde el techo cuando sepamos donde se encuentra. Yo ya tengo los datos que necesito, iré en su encuentro y revisaré algunas salas sin cámaras mientras voy hacia allá. Pero si tuviera que apostar…”

“él está en el subsuelo, en los últimos niveles, con Red Skull” completó Wanda “Steve nos lo dijo, que ese hombre querrá mofarse de Steve, de cómo su plan está funcionando. Y querrá verlo de primera mano…sea lo que sea que tiene preparado para él…”

La Bruja Escarlata no necesitó de más palabras, pues todos entendían el significado implícito: el modo en que Schmidt intentaría convertirlo en la clave para traer a HYDRA a su época dorada. Ninguno quería pensar en cuáles eran sus planes, que tan horrible podía ser. Intentaron centrar su mente en la búsqueda de su Capitán, mientras que Tony, con la información que la Viuda Negra le había transmitido, luchaba por desmantelar cada sala y poner en funcionamiento algunas cámaras desde la distancia.

Cuando se enteraron de lo ocurrido, el plan de mostrar lo bueno que era Steve luchando, también acabó. Tenían suerte que solo estuvieran grabando, y Bucky, el encargado junto a Strange de prestar su apoyo desde Hong Kong, estaban francamente aterrados. De haberle pedido a la madre de Steve que los acompañara para que finalmente aceptara quién era su hijo, ya no era una opción.

Y saber que lo tenían entre sus garras, lo que pudieran hacerle…hizo que colapsara en el piso de la sala, teniendo un ataque de pánico tan fuerte como no los sentía al enterarse que Steve había muerto para traerlos de regreso. Solo Shuri, quién había llegado poco después de la partida del equipo a Alemania, en busca de hablar con Strange sobre su gema, fue capaz de calmarlo.

Su tiempo en Wakanda los había unido, y dado que ella había sido quién había hecho su nuevo brazo, le daba la seguridad a Barnes para que ella se acercara sin que terminara dañándola.

Con la información en sus manos, transmitida por Tony, intentaron ayudarle a recorrer la base extremo a extremo. Pero para ello, y contando que su reducido equipo era más que eficiente, tardarían casi una hora en dar con el rubio. Una hora en la que Red Skull, del peor modo posible, intentaría romper al soldado. No solo por placer, aunque era una de sus retorcidas metas. No, sino para cumplir su promesa y obligarlo a servirle…a revivir a HYDRA…a ocupar el puesto de Barnes, luego que este lo hubiera liberado de sus ataduras…

El soldado perfecto, con una Gema que podía y obligaría a controlar. El poder era tentador, claro está, pero verlo como un arma era cientos de veces mejor.

Lo acondicionaría, lo ocuparía, y entonces se lo entregaría a Thanos. Tenía un año para dar con el Capitán América y para que el Titán creara su nuevo Guantelete, el tiempo que estimaba, demoraría en ensamblar un nuevo ejército y arrebatarles la Gema del Tiempo.

Su misión antes había durado más de dos décadas, un par de meses era una cantidad ínfima en comparación.

Además, y sin saberlo, Steve solo se había equivocado en un supuesto: Schmidt no trabaja para Thanos, eran aliados en ese momento. El único modo en que el Titán, sabiamente, sabría que Red Skull podría hacer su trabajo sucio. Él ya había probado al rubio, usando a los restos del ejército desechable y moribundo con los que había atacado las tierras de Wakanda. Mientras debía prepararse, hasta dar con él.

Habían planeado paso a paso como conseguir lo que deseaban. Tenían que volver a Steve Rogers más fuerte, fundirse con la Gema y nutrirse de ella: utilizarla para lo que había sido creada. Ello rompería su espíritu, su determinación, pero era lo que ambos buscaban: necesitaban un arma, un guantelete que fuera capaz de servir a sus propósitos, lo suficiente para resistir un chasquido más.

Para Thanos, Red Skull podría intentar revivir su organización, porque su promesa no había sido del todo verdadera: la mitad del universo desaparecería aleatoriamente, por orden de la suerte y no sus designios. Schmidt creía que él lo manejaba, y que los mantendría a salvo, y le bastaba. Si luego seguían vivos, no dependería de él en última instancia.

Solo le quedaba observar, gracias a la Gema del Espacio, cómo se desarrollaba todo. Y su Skull fallaba…pues aún tenía otro plan bajo la manga…

Steve despertó poco a poco, sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido y rígido. Estaba atado con cadenas de Vibranium a una silla del mismo material, viendo con dificultad la deprimente habitación en la que se encontraba. Estaba desprovista de muebles, a excepción de una celda, en la esquina opuesta de donde se encontraba.

Allí había una chica, un poco mayor que Wanda, de largo cabello rubio. La habría llamado de haber podido, pero su boca había sido sellada con cinta. Y la sangre que aún goteaba de su cabeza, luego que esas paredes se interpusieran entre sus amigos y una tercera, proveniente del techo, lo golpeara con tal fuera que sintiera su cráneo crujir, le indicaban que no habían pasado más de diez minutos desde entonces. Por lo general, una herida en esa zona de su cuerpo no tardaba en sanar más de un cuarto de hora, si es que esta era muy profunda.

Cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse una vez más. Hizo una revisión mental de su cuerpo, de sus ataduras, y sintiéndose más frustrado que antes, se dio cuenta que ni siquiera podía mover el cuello.

Tenía que salir de allí, salvar a la chica y encontrarse con sus amigos. Por lo que poco a poco intento girar su muñeca entre las cadenas, forzando el espacio suficiente para poder zafar al menos su mano derecha. Trataba de hacerlo con cuidado, a sabiendas que podían estarlo vigilando, aunque no viera cámaras en el lugar. Suponía que al menos debían existir sensores de movimiento, dada la aparatosa cantidad de cámaras en los niveles superiores, del mismo modo que las trampas en los pasillos.

Pero a escasos intentos de lograr su cometido, escuchó pasos acercarse a la habitación. La chica, a quien había creído inconsciente, se sentó en el suelo con miedo, apretándose lo que más podía a la pared. Era un evidente signo de miedo, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo mal que se encontraba: golpeada, con evidentes signos de desnutrición, temblando por completo.

Su cabello estaba sucio, y su piel pálida salpicada de moretones. De haber estado en mejores condiciones incluso pudo pasar por su hermana, aunque Diane solía ocupar el cabello corto desde secundaria: inclusive tenía los ojos azules, igual que él.

“Steven Rogers, ha pasado una temporada desde que nos vimos. Casi cien años, si puedo añadir” Red Skull entró en la habitación, sonriente, claramente satisfecho con su victoria “te agradezco que hayas venido, y no solo ignorado mi mensaje… ¿pero tú no eres de aquellos que le da la espalda al peligro, verdad? Ese modo de actuar es demasiado previsible, Capitán. Al igual que las estrategias de combates de sus compañeros”

Hizo una pausa, acercándose un poco más a él. Seguro había afianzado también su cabeza para evitar que lo golpeara, porque la cercanía era tal que resultaba opresiva “la señorita Maximoff…creímos que la traería. Y mis súbditos supieron bien cómo manejarla…después de todo, ella fue creada por nuestra organización”

Dado que Red Skull le impedía ver lo que los dos acompañantes hacían a sus espaldas en ese momento, intentó concentrarse una vez más en liberar su mano, cuidando que su viejo enemigo no notara sus tretas “Pero eso ya no importa. Estás aquí. Y planeo cumplir mi promesa”

La sonrisa de Schmidt era amplia y grotesca, y el brillo maniaco en su mirada le hizo detener sus movimientos una vez más. Su instinto le decía que, sus siguientes palabras, podrían decidir el destino de su vida por completo.

“Las gemas son cambiantes, poderosas y casi indestructibles. Pero luego de pasar décadas cuidado la que tienes aquí, se lo que hace falta para ponerla en funcionamiento” Puntualizó cada palabra, al tiempo que ponía sus manos en su pecho y rasgaba su uniforme, no sin dificultad. Aquello, de ser posible, le habría valido una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, debido al buen trabajo que había hecho su novio construyéndolo. Pero cuando el brillo de esta bañó la habitación, como palpitaba en su pecho, entendió todo de sopetón “Sí, Capitán…porque cuando su portador está en peligro, son capaces de actuar para resguardarlo”

Schmidt se movió de su campo de visión, permitiéndole ver como sus ayudantes habían traído a la chica, quién intentaba defenderse, pero sin mayor éxito. También había sido atada y su boca vendada, obligándola a acercarse a él “Cómo seguro te habrás dado cuenta…ella es igual que tu amiga, Maximoff. Es un producto dañado, podía hacerse invisible y a veces crear campos de concentración, pero no era capaz de mantenerlos por mucho tiempo. Así que con la dieta adecuada…ni siquiera es capaz de usarlos ahora”

Red Skull le tomó por los hombros, acercándose una vez más para susurrar en su oído “Thanos me dijo que tus poderes solo se desencadenan si quieres salvar a un ser querido, pero ahora mismo estás solo. La gema del alma trabaja absorbiendo otras, y luego haciéndose con su poder…eso es lo que harás. Pero no te preocupes, dado que ella nació de una Gema, será más sencillo para ti…”

El fulgor de la Gema del Alma en su pecho aumentó, haciendo sentir a Steve aún más nervioso y preocupado “te romperé, Capitán. Y luego te nutriré de tus propios amigos, y de otros seres. Serás mi nuevo Soldado a mi cargo…y traerás HYDRA a la vida. Este es solo el primer paso, y una vez que pruebes el poder, ni siquiera tú serás capaz de dar marcha atrás…un lindo perro que come sumisamente de la mano de su amo…”

Hizo un par de señas, para que solo uno de sus subordinados se quedara con la chica, mientras que el otro se acercaba a él con un cuchillo que, a todas luces, parecía hecho de vibranium. No tenía idea de donde habían sacado tanto, pero con un metal tan poderoso, sería imposible evitar cualquier herida.

El hombre, con una sonrisa tan horrible como la de su líder, se lo colocó en el cuello “tiene diez segundos, Capitán” murmuró con la voz ronca “sino la absorbe…cortaré su cuello. Y aunque usted no quiera…la Gema, para salvaguardar a su guardián, lo hará por usted”

“Heinz tiene toda la razón” confirmó Schimtz con una sádica mueca “y desde ahora, empieza la cuenta regresiva para usted, Capitán”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y cualquier duda o reclamo por el cap, puede dejarlas en comentarios. Estaré de regreso con la conti antes de lo que creen ¡Hasta entonces!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, cualquier duda o queja pueden dejarla en los comentarios. Espero actualizar una vez por semana, quizás un poco antes.
> 
> Nos vemos entonces ¡Cuídense mucho!


End file.
